L'enfant de la nuit
by Raven Howl
Summary: Thomas, un lycéen banal, vivant avec sa mère, martyrisé par ses camarades et incapable d'échapper à son triste avenir, va voir sa vie changer lorsqu'il fera la rencontre de cet étrange garçon, Newt. Une grande amitié va alors les rapprocher et ils deviendront vite inséparables. Mais que penser des meurtres et disparitions inexplicables qui ont lieu depuis son arrivée ? NEWTMAS / UA
1. Détresse

**Titre** **:** L'enfant de la nuit

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Note** **:** Salut à tous les adorateurs du Newtmas. J'arrive enfin avec une fanfiction à chapitres sur notre couple préféré du Labyrinthe. J'ai d'abord quelques informations à donner qui sont plus ou moins importantes. Le scénario ne provient pas de moi, le plus gros du fil rouge est tiré d'un livre qui se prénomme _Laisse-moi entrer_ de John Ajvide Lindqvist, un prestidigitateur et ancien comédien suédois, qui a ensuite adapté son propre livre en film. Si vous voulez avoir un peu de suspens, attendez la fin de cette fiction qui sera longue de 16 chapitres. Dans le cas contraire, je ne vais pas vous interdire d'aller voir le film. Le premier s'appelle _Morse_ et le remake américain _Laisse-moi entrer_. En espérant que celle-ci vous plaira et que je ne serai pas en retard comme la plupart de fictions ... Je posterai normalement tous les vendredi soir.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à James Dashner et la franchise du _Labyrinthe_. L'histoire est inspiré du roman _Laisse-moi entrer._

* * *

 **Prologue** ** _:_** Détresse

La neige tombait doucement ce-soir là. Petits flocons d'hiver qui se répandaient à travers la ville. Beaux, impétueux et légers, ils recouvraient le sol de leur couleur blanche, pure, innocente, immaculée et si vite tachée de désespoir, de mort et de fautes. Leur chute se mêlait à la danse du vent. Frais, à peine perceptible et invisible, il créait une harmonie parfaite entre eux, entraînant les grains du ciel dans une étreinte volatile qui ne durerait que l'espace d'un vol. Chacun traçait son chemin vers des lieux différents, le souffle du monde balayant ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, les déposant délicatement à un autre endroit peut-être plus propice à leur développement et à leur épanouissement, tandis que les petites perles blanches se rejoignaient sur le sol, les branches des arbres ou les toits des maisons, et s'unissaient pour créer le bonheur des enfants, le malheur des parents et le soulagement des enseignants. Ce paysage grandiose ne laissait place qu'à la joie, l'amusement, la solidarité et le bonheur de tous les habitants. Aucun sentiment négatif ne perturbait la tranquillité de cet horizon blanc sans limite.

Toutefois, toute vérité peut avoir ses exceptions et celle-ci, se trouvait dans les appartements de l'immeuble en face du parc enneigé, là où les enfants aimaient faire des batailles de boules de neige et où ils modelaient leur bonhomme à trois boules avec une carotte sortie du réfrigérateur. Pour le garçon qui regardait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, cette neige ne signifiait rien de plus que la souffrance et la honte. À l'intérieur de ses yeux, la surface de celle-ci se reflétait dans des teintes sombres, mêlées de rouge et de noir, présageant le malheur et l'absence d'un futur pour lui. Il restait là, immobile et silencieux, regardant par delà la petite fenêtre cette plaine de cauchemars pour lui, celle qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs, celle qui abusait de sa naïveté d'enfant pour le faire souffrir atrocement et qui ignorait tous ses cris de douleur lorsqu'il répandait cette belle couleur écarlate sur cette pureté.

Jamais quelqu'un n'avait jeté un tel regard haineux envers une chose si innocente et inoffensive. Pourtant, le porteur de cette lueur meurtrière ne semblait pas très menaçant à première vue. Il se tenait droit et impassible, ses bras reposant le long de son corps couvert d'un simple pantalon de survêtement gris. Sa peau était claire, sans être pâle et identique à celle d'un mort, juste assez pour qu'il ressemble à un malade en phase terminale. Le soleil n'avait probablement pas touché son corps depuis un long moment. Son torse n'était pas musclé. On voyait à peine la démarcation de ses pectoraux et ses côtes apparaissaient légèrement, soulignant probablement une malnutrition ou un refus de se nourrir. Ses joues étaient quelque peu creusées pour, sans doute, les mêmes raisons que le reste et les quelques grains de beauté qui s'éparpillaient sur sa peau d'adolescent en fin de croissance, se perdaient sur cette surface si peu épaisse. Deux yeux ternes dévisageaient la mer de blanc en bas de l'immeuble, la lueur de l'ambre qui les colorait autrefois, s'éteignant peu à peu alors que des cernes noires se dessinaient en-dessous, affirmant le manque de sommeil du garçon. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille ne voulaient guère tenir en place, lui donnant encore plus l'aspect d'un être qui aurait été privé de tous les biens faits de la vie, celle-ci s'acharnant sur lui comme un boxeur sur un vulgaire sac de sable. Et ce n'était pas exagéré de dire qu'en effet, elle le maltraitait de la même façon qu'une marâtre battrait ses _enfants_. S'il avait eu une fois la chance de sourire, ce n'était pas ici. S'il avait pu manger décemment sans avoir à régurgiter les aliments ingérés, ce n'était pas ici. S'il avait été capable de se faire des amis, ce n'était pas ici. S'il lui était possible d'avoir l'opportunité de ne pas être battu à la sortie des cours ou lorsqu'il était au parc, ce ne serait pas ici.

Tout dans cet endroit était nauséabond et impur, brisant sa santé et torturant son corps jusqu'à l'os. Il se répandait en morceau sur le sol à chaque fois qu'il avançait dans ce chemin tortueux qu'était l'avenir. Même s'il s'imaginait déjà quitter le lycée avec son diplôme, laisser cet appartement miteux et vivre libre dans une autre ville, un autre pays, pour voir un nouvel horizon, il se sentait toujours plus désespéré quand les élèves de son établissement s'acharnaient de plus en plus sur lui. Sa mère ne voyait rien. Il lui était impossible de le remarquer de toute façon, elle sortait trop souvent pour son travail et subvenir aux besoins de son fils unique. De plus, montrer toutes ses souffrances à sa génitrice qui avait déjà traversé des mers torrentueuses et destructrices, n'étaient pas son souhait premier. Il ne voulait pas la voir malheureuse, triste ou encore, accablée par les remords de ne pas avoir soutenu son fils dans des moments aussi difficiles. Elle avait déjà ses problèmes, inutiles de lui en ajouter d'autres. Il était condamné à souffrir en silence, observant un avenir sombre à travers sa fenêtre transparente, déviant son regard vers le lampadaire cassé qui ne cessait de clignoter sous la fatigue de toutes ces années. Il l'assimilait souvent à son cœur. Un jour, lorsque le moment sera venu, l'ampoule se brisera sous l'assaut du froid, du vent et de la pluie, et plus rien n'illuminera la route qui se trouvait en dessous.

Il détourna le regard pour la première fois depuis une bonne heure, le reportant vers sa main droite qui tenait solidement la lame d'un couteau. Son membre se releva pour que l'arme soit à hauteur de son visage, la lueur froide et puissante de la lune faisant rayonner le fer gris de son outil. Il souleva son autre bras pour que son poignet se rapproche de cette chose dangereuse. Il dévoila alors au monde et à lui-même que différentes marques horizontales avaient été tracé sur sa peau si délicate. Fines, nettes, précises et faite sans hésitation, on pouvait constater que les traits étaient devenus blancs, signalant qu'elles avaient été faite il y a un bon moment. En les voyant, leur possesseur soupira comme agacé par la vue de ces maltraitances qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même, pour des raisons qu'il n'avait divulgué à personne car personne ne savait ce qu'il endurait chaque jour de sa misérable existence. Pourtant, malgré tout, il voulut à nouveau recommencer cette séance de souffrance presque appréciée par celui qui se l'imposait. Il posa la lame pour qu'elle soit légèrement appuyée contre sa peau pâle, mais ne fit aucun autre mouvement.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil devant lui, un bruit attirant son regard et une lumière éclairant la pièce vide dans laquelle il se trouvait. Probablement sa chambre, même si le peu d'objets personnels présents sur les meubles ou sur le sol n'aidaient pas à confirmer la supposition. En bas, un taxi vieillot et très abîmé, de même que le reste de cette ville que cet enfant détestait, se gara juste devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, un unique phare allumé pour guider son conducteur à travers la tempête de flocons. La porte arrière s'ouvrit et laissa une fine silhouette s'échapper de la carcasse de fer. Du haut de son perchoir, l'adolescent ne put que percevoir de larges détails comme sa grande taille, sa chevelure presque identique à la sienne, si ce n'est plus longue et d'un blond sale avec quelques flocons dans toute cette masse sans ordre. Définir son sexe fut une tâche bien trop difficile de sa position, ses vêtements étant trop larges pour convenablement affirmer ses courbes et les caractéristiques physique de l'une ou l'autre partie du genre humain. Ce qui étonna le plus le brun, ce fut le peu de tissu qui couvrait son corps. Cette personne n'avait-elle pas froid ? Ne ressentait-elle pas la morsure du vent glacial sur ses bras et jambes découverts ?

Alors que les interrogations continuaient de fuser sans raison dans sa tête, autrefois remplie de toutes ces pensées négatives et violentes, le nouvel arrivant redressa le regard et croisa celui de son observateur, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Impossible de discerner leur teinte, ils étaient beaucoup trop loin. Toutefois, il put sentir tout le poids de ce simple coup d'œil sur lui. Ce ne fut qu'un bref instant, un court échange, une seule et ridicule seconde dans la vie d'un homme, le temps d'un battement de cil et pourtant, une immense chaleur le traversa de part en part, effaçant toutes les émotions précédentes qui avaient pu l'envahir. Le contact créa une atmosphère différente de celle qui l'entourait auparavant, sombre et silencieuse. Il était à présent capable d'entendre le ululement de la chouette perchée sur l'arbre du parc, le ronflement du moteur du taxi sur le point de repartir et les chantonnements de sa mère de l'autre côté du mur, très peu épais et nullement insonorisés. Sa séparation avec son monde en noir et blanc, lui donna quelques vertiges et il brisa le lien avec l'inconnu(e), écartant la lame de son arme de son bras meurtri. Il se décida à remettre sa petite _punition_ pour plus tard. Son responsable légal était encore éveillé et frais comme un gardon, alors que l'heure du coucher était déjà passée depuis un moment, et il n'avait pas envie d'être surpris en plein dans sa séance. Il laissa une fois de plus ses yeux s'abaisser pour constater que l'étrange personne avait disparu et que le véhicule s'en était allé dans l'horizon de flocons blancs, ne laissant que les traces de ses pneus pour prouver son récent passage. Alors que le garçon s'imaginait en avoir fini avec cette apparition aussi soudaine qu'inattendue, il fut surpris d'entendre les voix de deux personnes dans l'appartement inhabité depuis dix ans de l'autre côté du mur, celui contre lequel reposait son lit. Il devina très vite qu'il s'agissait de cette personne, accompagnée certainement d'un adulte car leurs voix étaient très différentes. Le premier avait le ton rêche et éraillé, des années d'utilisation et de hurlement sur des créatures ingrates pour en arriver à un résultat déprimant et triste, tandis que le second avait un timbre plus doux, plus calme et bien plus agréable à entendre. Le brun supposa alors qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, une anglaise sans aucun doute au vu de son accent très prononcé.

Même si les sons parvenaient jusqu'à lui, ce qu'ils se disaient restait un mystère des plus indéchiffrable. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir une seconde fois en direction du hall principal de l'étage dans lequel ils se trouvaient, et le silence retomba complètement dans tout le bâtiment, le seul bruit brisant ce vide étant les dernières notes prononcées par sa mère alors que la musique s'achevait. N'ayant plus grand chose à espionner, le garçon resserra son étreinte autour du manche de son couteau, l'observant encore une fois pour savoir s'il lui était nécessaire de continuer sa collection de coupures.

Non. Il n'en avait plus vraiment envie, il n'avait plus du tout la force de supporter la douleur et préféra juste battre l'air avec pour s'entraîner au combat. Il fendit à trois reprises le vide par la droite, avant de planter sa lame dans le corps invisible d'un adversaire en face de lui. Le sifflement qu'elle créait, lui permettait de se concentrer et de s'imaginer clairement les personnes qu'il entaillait avec autant de férocité et de haine. Il souffla certains noms. Les énumérant comme une liste de cibles à abattre. Un part un, il les élimina dans sa tête, souriant mesquinement à chaque fois que l'un d'eux s'effondrait devant lui. Quand il arriva au-dernier, assis au sol, le suppliant des yeux, des larmes s'écoulant sur ses joues en flots et cascades, il le surplomba de ses un mètre soixante-douze et ne fit que pointer le bout de son arme dans sa direction, lui demandant simplement.

-Crie ! Crie pour moi petite merde !

Lorsque la phrase sortit de sa bouche, il lui trouva un goût amer, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de ce qu'il dirait dans ce genre de situation. La vision dans sa tête disparue et il rangea l'objet tranchant dans son fourreau en cuir, le plaçant dans un double-fond de sa commode pour éviter que sa mère le trouve en venant le réveiller le lendemain matin. Puis, il s'assit sur le bord de sa couche, entortillant ses doigts sur ses genoux, regardant sa porte avec un regard exaspéré et épuisé.

-Vous devez crier … Crier pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait … murmura-t-il pour éviter de retrouver cette même sensation répugnante dans le fond de sa gorge.

Malgré tout, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour échapper à ce goût affreux. C'était mal. Il le savait. La vengeance ne lui apporterait probablement rien de plus. Cela ne pourrait guère rendre sa vie meilleure seulement, il voulait leur faire payer. Il souhaitait les entendre crier pour lui, le suppliant de les épargner. Il sentit un poids lourd se poser sur son cœur alors qu'il continuait de penser au sang qui pourrait s'échapper de leurs veines une fois qu'il les aurait tranché une par une.

Non. C'était mal … Il ne pouvait se le permettre. Faire du mal à autrui ne lui apporterait que des ennuis, ainsi qu'à sa mère. Et elle ne supporterait certainement pas que son fils soit envoyé dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour soigner ses troubles du comportement et ses envies de meurtre.

Le garçon finit par abandonner tout cela afin de trouver la paix et le sommeil. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, ne sachant pas quelle position prendre pour mieux trouver le repos et finalement, ce fut une petite mélodie venant de l'autre côté du mur, qui le poussa vers le gouffre noir d'Hypnos, le Dieu du Sommeil. La voix l'accompagna encore longtemps, douce et plutôt aiguë, lui laissant croire qu'il pouvait peut-être s'agir de sa génitrice qui s'était remise à chanter. Cependant, il n'en était rien. Alors que les ténèbres le happaient totalement, il entendit une guitare accompagner doucement la voix et l'atmosphère se réchauffa en ce plein mois de Janvier. Son cœur s'apaisa soudainement à l'entente de cette douce chanson, ses muscles se relaxèrent sous l'effet de la voix angélique, sa respiration se fit plus lente et plus longue alors que sa conscience dérivait vers des plages lointaines, là où le Soleil ne cesse de briller, où la haine de la différence n'a pas sa place et entouré de toutes les personnes qui lui sont chères.

Pour la première fois depuis presque deux mois, Thomas Murphy s'endormit sans trop de contraintes. Il ne rêva de rien, ne pensa à pas grand chose mais au moins, aucun de ses anciens cauchemars ne refit surface. Et sa détresse s'évapora alors que les notes s'évanouissaient dans le fond de son inconscient.


	2. Angélique

**Titre** **:** L'enfant de la Nuit

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Note** **:** Comment ça va tout le monde ? Pour une fois, j'ai l'air d'être à l'heure (en fait j'ai un jour de retard, mais j'ai une bonne raison, j'étais à Cannes *.*). Non, je ne ferais aucun commentaire pour mes autres fictions. Pour ce chapitre, je vous préviens qu'il y aura **quand même une scène légèrement violente, pas gore, c'est juste que je préfère prévenir malgré le rating qui en dit déjà long.** Je suis heureuse que le prologue vous ait plu et j'espère que LONG chapitre vous plaira d'autant plus. Merci encore d'être là pour moi. Vous mettez de la lumière dans mon monde fait seulement de ténèbres.

Bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à James Dashner et à la franchise _Le Labyrinthe._ Le scénario est tiré du roman _Laisse-moi entrer._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** **:** Angélique

Thomas se leva sans résistance ce matin-là. Il ne ronchonna pas et entendit sa mère dès le premier appel, lui indiquant qu'il avait bien dormi. Il se sentait reposé même si la fatigue pesait encore sur ses maigres épaules, l'accablant toujours de cette sensation de vide et de cette envie de tout arrêter. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure brune, soulevant les quelques mèches rebelles qui tombaient sur son front, frottant ses yeux avec lenteur et bâillant timidement pour expulser les derniers éclats de sommeil, avant de se lever complètement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. En voyant son visage décoloré à cause du manque de soleil, il s'étonna de constater que celui-ci semblait plus net et plus agréable à regarder que la veille ou le jour qui l'a précédé. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus longuement, faisant sa toilette jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement nettoyé et _coiffé_ , avant de retourner dans sa pièce personnelle pour pouvoir changer ses vêtements de nuit en quelque chose de plus attrayant pour se rendre à ses cours. Une paire de botte assez épaisse pour vaincre la froideur de la neige, un jean noir délavé un peu serré soulignant ses quelques défauts, telle que sa maigreur et son fessier complètement plat, un t-shirt manches longues bleu marine et une veste sans manches blanche, accompagnée d'une paire de gants, d'un bonnet et d'une écharpe.

Le soleil traversa la cime des arbres pour créer quelques striures sur le parquet de la chambre du garçon, la réchauffant de sa couleur jaune orangée et lui indiquant que l'heure du supplice approchait. Il se décida enfin à aller prendre un petit déjeuner bien mérité, son estomac réclamant tout de même son apport en vitamines et glucides pour tenir au moins la matinée.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, certainement la pièce avec le moins d'espace libre de tout l'appartement, Thomas fut déçu de constater que sa génitrice n'était plus présente. Elle devait être partie au travail juste après l'avoir tiré des limbes du sommeil, dans son horrible magasin de décorations où elle vendait différents objets pour rendre les intérieures de chaque habitant, plus vivant et plus sensible aux goûts de leurs possesseurs. Ce n'était pas un travail ingrat. Elle gagnait bien son pain, rendait beaucoup de gens heureux et recevait parfois même des cadeaux de la part des habitués comme cette vieille femme qui venait régulièrement acheter de nouvelles bougies parfumées pour que sa baraque ne sente pas toujours la poussière et le renfermé. De plus, elle appréciait ce qu'elle faisait, c'était tout ce qui comptait réellement. La seule contrainte qui se mettait en travers du bonheur parfait de cette adulte, et qui brisait également celui de son fils, c'était son absence constante en semaine. Si sa descendance devait se lever vers sept heures et demi pour être présent à neuf heures tapante devant sa salle de classe, la jeune femme, à la fois ponctuelle et très à cheval sur l'apparence, se levait aux aurores pour être présentable et être à huit heures dans son magasin. Il ne la voyait donc que très rarement le matin. La plupart du temps, c'était lors de ses jours de congés qu'elle prenait selon son revenu dans le mois ou lorsqu'elle tombait subitement malade. Dans ces conditions, l'adolescent se résignait souvent à rater l'école pour pouvoir s'occuper d'elle et s'assurer qu'il ne s'agit réellement que d'un rhume, et rien de plus grave.

En venant près du comptoir pour se servir un verre de lait et grignoter quelques petits gâteaux, il remarqua une petite note accrochée au réfrigérateur. Il y fit à peine attention, lisant distraitement ce qui était inscrit d'une calligraphie très peu soignée pour une femme.

 _"Je rentrerai plus tard que prévu mon chéri,_

 _Ne m'attends pas pour dîner._

 _Il y a de quoi dans le frigo et il reste deux parts de pizzas dans le congélateur._

 _Je t'aime mon ange"_

Une fois qu'il eut avalé les mots doux que sa mère lui glissait parfois à l'oreille, il arracha le post-it et le jeta dans la poubelle de recyclage. Quand il eut terminé son petit déjeuner, aussi frugal que rapide, il retourna dans la salle de bain et termina de se débarbouiller avant d'attraper son sac de cours pour dévaler les escaliers qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée. Il n'était pas réellement pressé de se rendre à son lycée. S'il avait pu sécher, il l'aurait fait avec un grand plaisir. Seulement, la solitude dans son appartement n'était pas ce qu'il préférait et le moindre son suspect l'oppressait, lui donnait la chair de poule et l'obligeait à augmenter le son de sa musique pour supprimer tout autre bruit alentour. Avec les années, Thomas était de plus en plus effrayé par ce qui l'entourait et ne pouvait plus rester un instant dans un endroit silencieux, sans faire une crise de panique. Il ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui allait le surprendre et il détestait être pris de court.

Alors qu'il traversait le parc enneigé, sentant le craquement de ce manteau blanc sous ses bottes imperméables, il releva le regard pour espérer croiser celui de ce nouvel arrivant. La sensation qu'il avait ressenti en plongeant dans ses orbes sombres avait été si agréable et incroyable, qu'il avait envie de retenter le coup. Toutefois, sa déception fut bien supérieure à la précédente en remarquant que les deux fenêtres qui donnaient certainement sur la cuisine et une chambre comme pour son appartement, avaient été condamné pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore. Des pages de magazines avaient été collé sur le verre transparent, ne permettant plus au soleil de s'infiltrer dans les pièces afin de les réchauffer de sa lueur salvatrice et une planche en bois bloqué carrément la seconde ouverture. Qui pouvait bien se barricader derrière ses murs, se privant de lumière et de chaleur pour le restant de sa journée ? Et puis, cet enfant n'avait-il pas cours ? N'allait-il pas venir à son lycée ? Être présenté au reste d'une des deux classes de Terminale avant de s'installer à côté du plus beau des élèves, ou peut-être du plus idiot, ou peut-être du plus fort physiquement parlant ? Le brun secoua vigoureusement la tête pour s'extirper de ses réflexions stupides. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur le sort d'un pauvre nouveau qui n'était même pas capable d'arriver à l'heure en cours. Il fonça vers l'arrêt de bus derrière l'aire de jeu pour pouvoir se rendre à son bahut délabré et subir ses enseignants une fois de plus.

ooooo~ooooo

 _The Glade_ se situait à l'autre bout de la petite ville de Denver, à environ une demi heure de route en bus depuis l'appartement de Thomas, et en bordure de la minuscule zone commerciale que pouvait s'offrir les résidents. Ce n'était pas vraiment le lycée réputé comme on voit dans tous les films pour les adolescents, avec les gros cerveaux qui en sortent ou les futurs développeurs de jeux vidéos, à l'affût de nouvelles technologies et de découvertes impressionnantes qui changeront la face du monde. C'était d'ailleurs tout le contraire. Si certains s'imaginaient un avenir plutôt prometteur dans une carrière d'avocat ou de chef d'entreprise, d'autres souhaitaient surtout achever leurs études pour pouvoir se foutre sur la gueule tous les soirs et se taper des filles jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne peuvent plus se passer d'eux. Cette dernière catégorie devait représenter à peu près quatre-vingt pour cent de la gente masculine de l'établissement et en ce qui concernait les vingt pour cent restant, il ne s'agissait que d'élèves fainéants, de petits intellos brimés ou alors, juste des élèves brimés. Thomas faisait parti de la dernière partie de cette population ingérable. Cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas mais des événements en entraînant d'autres, il s'était retrouvé à jouer le bouc-émissaire de sa classe, amusant les plus odieux et méprisant ceux qui ne levaient pas le petit doigt pour l'aider lorsqu'il était confronté aux grosses brutes de son groupe de sport.

En cours, il n'osait presque plus lever la main pour répondre, de peur de vexer les moins intelligents et de les faire passer pour ce qu'ils sont réellement : des imbéciles. Même quand il recevait ses bulletins ou ses contrôles, il faisait profil bas jusque chez lui pour éviter d'attiser la haine de ses congénères. S'il y avait une raison pour quoi le pauvre brun se laissait tant de marques sur les poignets, c'était bien à cause de la maltraitance subie à l'école. Il savait que souffrir encore plus n'arrangerait rien à sa condition d'enfant battu, mais s'il pouvait éteindre cette honte d'être ce qu'il était en créant une douleur plus grande, alors il ne réfléchissait plus aux conséquences de ses scarifications. Si cela lui permettait d'oublier, il continuerait jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

À sa grande surprise, le matin se termina sans trop d'accroche, aucun de ses camarades ne lui faisant de croche-patte ou ne lui retirant ses lunettes alors qu'il les avait posé sur le bord de son bureau, car seulement nécessaire lorsqu'il écrivait ou lisait un texte. Il savait que c'était mauvais signe car son bourreau ne restait jamais sans rien faire pendant plus de trois heures, c'était une épreuve qu'il ne pouvait pas surmonter. Il aimait trop son jouet pour ça. Son tortionnaire, Alby, était le grand costaud de la classe à la peau noire, au crâne désertique, aux yeux menaçants et à l'aura si imposante que jamais personne n'osait s'approcher de lui dans un périmètre de deux mètres. Il était réputé pour avoir fait passer un sale quart d'heure à la moitié du bahut toutefois, son hamster favori en tant que petit chat joueur, c'était le brun qui se faisait si petit dans les couloirs qu'on avait peine à l'apercevoir au loin. Il sentait son regard pesant derrière lui alors que sa classe participait à une convention sur le travail de la police et des médecins légistes, absorbant toute l''attention des autres élèves sauf la sienne évidemment. Thomas préféra se concentrer sur ce que l'intervenant était en train de leur expliquer.

-Vous vous souvenez que l'an passé, une maison en bordure de la ville avait été incendié et qu'un corps avait été retrouvé à l'intérieur, commença le jeune policier, sa petite casquette sous le bras. Eh bien nous avons découvert un peu plus tard, que ce feu n'était qu'un leurre pour masquer le fait que la personne dans la maison, avait été assassiné bien avant. Et comment l'avons-nous deviné d'après vous ?

Un silence retomba sur la salle, chaque adolescents se regardant avec un air quelque peu désemparé comme s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir une telle question. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière avec laquelle les garants de la paix avaient pu découvrir pourquoi cette personne avait été tué avant et pas, pendant l'incendie. Enfin, ce n'était vrai que pour les élèves un peu idiots présents dans la salle. Thomas savait. Il avait étudié la question en lisant les journaux, en lisant des romans policiers et en faisant quelques recherches sur son petit ordinateur portable, presque aussi vieux que lui et lent à l'en rendre presque fou. Il leva alors la main. Peut-être était-il inconscient ? Ou tout simplement fou ? Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il allait chèrement le payer à la sortie de l'établissement, car c'est là qu'il l'attendait la plupart du temps.

-Oui jeune homme ? Finit par l'interroger l'adulte.

-Euh … La victime n'avait pas … bredouilla-t-il avec hésitation, tous les regards à présent posés sur lui. Elle n'avait pas de fumée dans les poumons.

-C'est exact mon garçon. Si la personne avait succombé à l'incendie, elle aurait inhalé une grande quantité de dioxyde de carbone et serait morte par asphyxie. Hors dans notre cas, elle ne respirait déjà plus lorsque le feu s'est déclaré, la fumée ne pouvait donc pas s'infiltrer dans ses poumons. Bien observé, comment l'as-tu compris ?

La question prit le brun au dépourvu et il n'avait pas envie qu'en plus d'être le souffre-douleur de sa classe, il soit étiqueté comme étant un psychopathe qui passe son temps à s'informer sur l'avancée des enquêtes en regardant les informations ou en lisant des articles sur le net. Il haussa simplement des épaules en répondant qu'il lisait énormément et qu'il l'avait déduit par rapport aux informations données. Le policier se mit à rire sans pour autant être moqueur, mais plus avec surprise, s'étonnant de voir qu'un enfant de son âge passait son temps libre à feuilleter des livres pareils.

La sonnerie retentit, signalant à tous que la journée était à présent terminé et les deux adultes saluèrent tous les enfants avant de sortir à leur tour. Thomas eut du mal à se décoller de sa chaise, la peur lui serrant l'estomac et le mettant en garde que son déjeuner ne ferait pas long feu s'il continuait à stresser de la sorte. Il passa les portes en fer rouillé sans encombre, regardant à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'attendait pas à un coin de rue, avant de s'élancer vers l'arrêt de bus qui le ramènerait jusque chez lui. Étrangement, rien ne se produisit … jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive près du parc et qu'un pied rencontre sa cheville, le faisant chuter au sol, la tête la première dans la neige. Le matelas souple que créait la surface blanche sous lui, amortie sa chute mais la froideur de celle-ci n'arrangea en rien l'atterrissage. Il grinça des dents et se redressa le plus vite possible pour se libérer de cette torpeur. Le brun s'essuya le visage pour constater qu'Alby n'était pas seul cette fois-ci.

À ses côtés se trouvaient deux autres adolescents de leur lycée, étudiant dans une classe différente et reconnus pour être des créatures de la pire espèce au même titre que leur compagnon à la peau sombre. Le plus petit, Ben, était un blond aux yeux bleus clairs, à l'expression maligne et vicieuse, aux muscles apparents et à la tenue vestimentaire reflétant sa classe sociale plutôt élevée. Même si Thomas ne partageait pas les mêmes cours, il connaissait le nom de famille de cette ordure et savait à quel point son père était influent à travers la ville, raison pour laquelle jamais personne ne s'opposait à lui. L'autre, Winston, était plus frêle, d'une taille à peine supérieure à celle de l'autre garçon, des cheveux noirs sans réels formes trônant sur sa tête moqueuse, où deux yeux noirs méprisants le dévisageaient.

Tout trois s'étaient réunis autour du garçon à terre, leurs bras croisés sur le torse dans une posture de supériorité.

-Alors Murphy, on a envie de jouer au plus intelligent ? S'exclama Alby d'un air hautain.

Le concerné ne dit rien. Le fait que l'autre utilise son nom de famille pour lui prouver qu'il ne méritait pas d'être désigné par son prénom, retourna l'estomac de Thomas. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être pris de haut … mais que pouvait-il faire à trois contre un ? Lui si faible et timide contre des brutes entraînées ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever pour tout de même être à une hauteur respectable et ne pas se sentir trop inférieur, qu'une vive douleur se répandit dans tout son corps, l'épicentre de cette souffrance étant son abdomen. Il grinça des dents pour ne pas crier et alerter les environs, mettant ses mains sur son futur bleu.

-Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais te relever ? Annonça Ben qui était le propriétaire du pied qui l'avait frappé.

-J-je n'ai fait que répondre à une question posée … mon intention n'était pas de vous hu-milier …

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre, souffla Alby accroupi juste à côté de lui.

Un frisson traversa tout son corps alors que la brise s'infiltrait sous son -shirt, là où la main de son agresseur voguait pour chercher un autre endroit à frapper. Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de Thomas alors que la froideur du sol enneigé humidifiait ses vêtements et le gelait sur place, le faisant claquer des dents à une vitesse inouïe, le petit cliquetis atteignant ses oreilles en une mélodie macabre qui n'annonçait rien de plaisant. Winston, qui était resté immobile depuis le début, se mouva pour se positionner au niveau des jambes paralysées par le froid du brun. Sans prévenir, il asséna un coup de bâton dans la cuisse droite de sa victime, qui gémit en serrant les dents. Où avait-il pris son arme ? Ça, il n'en avait aucun idée et il n'en avait cure, car la douleur qui le parcourut, détruisit le cours de ses pensées. Un autre suivit, un peu moins puissant que le précédent mais tout aussi douloureux. L'adolescent savait que ce serait bientôt terminé. Alby ne le frappait jamais plus de cinq fois pour éviter de trop le marquer. Même s'il ne disait rien, le chef de bande ne pouvait se risquer à ce que la mère de son jouet ne remarque les blessures de son fils. Une fois le dernier coup porté, cette fois dans le bas du dos, les deux sous-fifres s'écartèrent pour que l'autre à la peau foncée puisse attraper Thomas par le col de son vêtement et le soulever du sol, les quelques flocons tombant de son corps inerte.

-J'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus. Tu m'as compris ? Cracha-t-il, ses yeux injectés de venin brillant à la vue plaisante de son travail.

Vidé de son énergie, le pauvre brun ne put qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous son poids. Il les regarda s'éloigner dans la brume du soir tombant, avant de s'infiltrer tel un voleur dans son propre appartement, prenant au passage un anti-douleur pour calmer les élancements qui tiraient son corps comme si la souffrance essayait de l'écarteler, s'enfermant dans sa chambre sans même allumer la lumière pour ne pas être confronté à son propre reflet. Comment était-il devenu si faible ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien pour améliorer sa condition actuelle ? Ben était-il vraiment la cause de son silence ? La police serait-elle capable de lutter contre l'immense pouvoir de Monsieur Sheffield ? Non … Thomas était seul dans cette galère, sans amis et sans épaule sur laquelle se reposer après une surdose d'émotions.

Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses genoux enlacés par des bras tremblants et sa tête enfouie dans le creux de son torse, quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Un léger sourire apparut sur sa face pâle et mouillée par la neige. Il n'avait que quatre contacts dans ce petit appareil qui est pourtant si pratique au reste de la population : sa mère, son père et deux garçons qu'il avait rencontré avant le drame, quatre auparavant, quand ses parents étaient toujours ensemble et que tout allait bien. En regardant l'écran, il vit apparaître le nom de Minho, l'un de ses deux seuls _amis_.

 _De :_ Minho

 _'Salut tête d'œuf :P Alors cette journée ? Pas trop d'ennuis avec l'équipe des Sans_

 _Cervelles ?'_

 _De :_ Thomas

 _'Salut … Toujours pareil. Ils m'attendaient dans le parc cette fois-ci'_

 _De :_ Minho

 _'Tu vas bien ? Tu veux que j'en parle à ton père ?'_

 _De :_ Thomas

 _'Non … non non, t'inquiète … et toi ? Les classes avec Gally ?'_

 _De :_ Minho

 _'La même. Toujours en train de faire des blagues aux profs. Il a été convoqué après_

 _avoir été chopé par la CPE'_

 _De :_ Thomas

 _'Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. Dis lui de faire gaffe quand même'_

Le crissement de la porte d'entrée indiqua à l'adolescent que sa mère venait de rentrer. Il n'eut guère la force de se lever pour l'accueillir et préféra se taire, feignant un silence pour lui faire croire qu'il dormait. Le son de ses pas résonna dans le corridor jusqu'à sa porte, se stoppa avant de se retirer dans le salon. Thomas laissa s'échapper un long soupir, caressant doucement sa cuisse endolorie alors que ses médicaments faisaient peu à peu effet.

En reportant son attention sur son portable, il vit que Minho ne lui avait pas répondu. S'il avait pu considérer quelqu'un comme un véritable ami, un bras droit, c'était bien ce jeune asiatique à peine plus vieux que lui, protecteur et blagueur. Toutefois, il habitait trop loin pour pouvoir le soutenir dans ce genre de situation et même si la confiance régnait entre eux, la victime des brimades ne s'était pas risquée à raconter tout en détail à son compagnon, ne souhaitant pas l'inquiéter et surtout, parce qu'il savait que s'il le faisait, l'autre ne se gênerait pas pour aller raconter cela à la police. Alors, il lui avait seulement dit qu'ils le charriaient un peu et l'insultaient de temps en temps. La seconde personne mentionnée, Gally, avait le même âge que Minho mais possédait un caractère bien différent de son camarade. C'était une brute au cœur tendre et aux émotions bien cachées derrière ses poings menaçants. Il y avait bien une raison à cela. Une fille. Teresa Agnès. Plusieurs fois, les deux autres adolescents avaient essayé de lui arranger un coup avec elle seulement, jamais il n'avait réussi à lui faire face sans détaler en courant comme un lâche.

Aucun nouveau message.

Thomas se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre, croisant sa mère sur le chemin de la salle de bain.

-Bonjour mon chéri, ta journée s'est bien passée ? L'interrogea-t-elle, une panière de linges à étendre sous le bras.

-Comme d'habitude. Rien de nouveau et toi ?

-Oh, rien de spécial également. Madame Paige est encore venue pour m'acheter des décorations de table. À croire qu'elle les casse toutes les semaines.

Thomas écouta sa mère palabrer sur des choses sans intérêt alors qu'elle épinglait les vêtements humides sur l'étendoir au-dessus de la baignoire. Tout son corps lui criait d'aller s'asseoir cependant, le sourire de sa mère le poussa à rester et il se souvint de tous ces moments où il l'avait vu arboré cette même expression, quand son père était encore là et qu'ils étaient encore mariés, unis et heureux.

-Tom ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

L'interpellé redressa le regard pour se rendre compte que sa génitrice se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, s'infiltrant dangereusement dans son périmètre d'intimité. L'inquiétude se lisait dans l'ambre de ses yeux et sa main vint se poser sur la joue de son chérubin.

-Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ? Hein ?

-O-oui maman. Inutile de t'inquiéter. C'est la fatigue … rien de plus, répondit-il avec un pincement au cœur, honteux d'avoir menti à celle qu'il aimait le plus.

-Encore ces terreurs nocturnes ? Tu veux que je contacte un psychologue, je suis sûre qu'il sera en m-

-Non maman ! Je vais bien ! Inutile de t'inquiéter, beugla-t-il, terrorisé à l'idée de devoir se confier à quelqu'un en qui il ne pourrait pas accorder sa confiance totale.

-Oh … Très bien alors, on va bientôt passer à table.

La mine autrefois lumineuse de la jeune femme se ternit, laissant place à de la peine et de la déception. Thomas se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se maudissant d'avoir réagi de cette façon.

-J'ai … il faut que je sorte … souffla-t-il en guise de fausse excuse.

Il tourna les talons pour récupérer l'étui de son couteau et un manteau, avant de descendre les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans le parc, seul dans la nuit noire. L'adolescent s'avança près d'un arbre, continuant de fixer ses pieds comme s'il ne pouvait regarder rien d'autre, accablé par des remords qui l'empêcheraient de relever la tête et la peur de découvrir ce qui allait se trouver en face de lui. Une fois qu'il vit l'une des grandes racines du végétal géant, il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le tronc dur, rugueux et sec du chêne. Thomas prit l'étui à deux mains, retirant le couteau de la veille, l'observant avec attention, passant de lui à son poignet en quelques secondes avant de faire un mouvement violent, plantant la lame dans la surface de l'écorce.

-Putain de merde ! Cria-t-il pour se libérer de sa colère.

Si la menace n'avait pas été si grande, il se serait révolté depuis longtemps contre la tyrannie de ces brutes sans vergogne. Si la sécurité et l'emploi de sa mère n'avaient pas été sa priorité -leur priorité, il aurait pis les devants et aurait dénoncé les agissements de cette vermine à la police pour pouvoir enfin vivre en paix. Si il n'était pas si faible et soumis, il ne se serait jamais mis dans cette situation.

-Crie ! Crie ! Putain de merde … Crie … suppliait-il alors que son poignet se tordait pour entailler l'arbre.

Il charcuta le bois avec maladresse, ses yeux se remplissant peu à peu de larmes, ses épaules secouées de sanglots et son abdomen le lançant violemment comme s'il pouvait encore ressentir les poings de ses agresseurs sur sa peau.

Finalement, quand toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent, quand des centaines de traces se formèrent sur le tronc, il s'effondra à genoux dans la neige, sa tête entre ses doigts rougis par le froid, le couteau encore dans sa main. Il resta dans cette position quelques secondes, avant qu'un bruit n'attire son attention.

Imperceptible dans la brise du soir, Thomas entendait le grincement du fer rouillé derrière lui. Il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'Alby, revenu pour achever la tâche qu'il laissait toujours sur le carreau, incomplète et vivante. Toutefois, ses doutes se dissipèrent alors que le couinement du métal refaisait à nouveau surface. Il décocha un bref regard par dessus son épaule pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Plus précisément, de l'étranger qui était arrivé dans l'immeuble la veille. Il se tenait droit, raide à la manière d'un soldat au garde à vous, probablement gelé par le froid, une simple chemise blanche recouvrant sa frêle figure, trop large et flottant sous le mince souffle du vent, un pantalon également bien trop ample de couleur kaki avec de petits motifs bordeaux sur le bas, tombant sur ses pieds nus dans la fine couche de neige qui s'était déposée sur la structure métallique d'un cube géant. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur la misérable carcasse écroulée au sol, Thomas s'essuyant bruyamment le visage pour effacer toute trace de son désespoir, espérant que cet enfant ne l'avait pas surpris en train de s'acharner contre cet être de vie et bien plus utile qu'il ne l'était, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas entendu tout ce qu'il avait hurlé et pensé. Ce regard était vraiment déstabilisant. Il n'était pas laid. Ni méprisant. Ni réprobateur. Ni répugné. Ni pitoyable. Ni attristé. Juste deux orbes de la même teinte qu'un chocolat noir des plus purs, brillant d'une étrange lueur réconfortante et d'un semblant de compassion. Le sentiment de la première fois revint aussi vite qu'il s'en était allé. Une chaleur étrange enveloppa le corps tremblotant du garçon à présent debout pour faire face à son visiteur. Celle-ci le recouvrit, le traversa, le fit frissonner, lui donna une impression d'enivrement, comme si le simple fait de regarder à travers ces portes sombres, lui ouvrirait un passage vers un monde où tout irait mieux pour lui.

Alors que lors de leur premier échange, il n'avait pas pu définir la totalité de son physique, cette fois-ci, dans la fine lumière du lampadaire essoufflé par les années, il put apprécier la vue de cette chevelure aussi désordonnée que la sienne, d'un blond sale magnifique, dont certains reflets affirmaient l'aura angélique de l'adolescent, ses traits minces, ses petites lèvres et l'absence d'imperfections sur les parties découvertes de son corps lui donnant l'aspect d'un enfant encore dans le plus bel âge de la jeunesse. Que faisait-il, cet ange de neige, dans ce monde ingrat et sale ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Entendit-il soudainement.

Sa voix était douce, calme et rassurante, semblable à celle d'une mère qui voudrait réconforter son enfant après un terrible cauchemar. Thomas remarqua avec étonnement la tonalité de sa voix, celle caractéristique des anglais britannique, avec ce bel accent qui embellissait encore plus le tableau.

-Pas grand chose … et toi ? Répondit-il avec une lenteur égale à celle d'une limace.

L'inconnu haussa seulement des épaules. Le brun vit ses doigts de pieds se soulever sous la masse de givre et un frisson le parcourut à sa place, alors qu'il s'imaginait dans la peau trempée de l'arrivant, subissant les assauts poignardant de ce froid presque polaire.

-Tu n'as pas froid ?

-Non. J'ai perdu la sensation alors … je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est …

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

L'étranger haussa une fois de plus des épaules, se balançant d'avant en arrière comme le ferait un enfant pour montrer un semblant de gêne ou d'ennui, faisant grincer l'objet sur lequel il était perché. Thomas continua de le fixer en silence, s'interrogeant toujours sur différents points concernant son voisin. Le fait par exemple, que son poids ne soit pas réparti dans ses deux jambes mais seulement dans la droite ou encore, pourquoi ses vêtements étaient-ils si larges par rapport à sa figure si fine, ses parents ne connaissaient-ils pas ses mensurations ? Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu quand le petit ange de neige descendit de son présentoir, peinant à se rattraper sur son pied gauche et titubant pour tenter de ne pas se retrouver tête la première dans la neige, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord glacé du métal.

-Tu comptes rester dans la neige comme ça ? Viens t'asseoir ! S'enquit de lui demander son semblable, écartant la neige qu'il y avait à ses côtés.

Le brun s'exécuta sans discuter, trop frigorifié pour rester une minute de plus dans la blanche plaine, et bien trop épuisé pour protester. Il s'installa timidement sur la table de fer, grimaçant quand sa cuisse douloureuse rencontra la dureté de son assise, gardant son regard dirigé vers ses pieds pour ne pas croiser le noir de ses orbes. L'autre resta muet, tapotant la carcasse d'acier de son index. Thomas prit une grande inspiration avant d'entamer la conversation.

-Tu viens d'où ?

-D'Angleterre ? Je vivais à Londres avant de venir ici.

«Bravo Tom» pensa-t-il en se frappant intérieurement. «Comme si son accent n'avait pas été une preuve assez concrète». Il plaqua ses mains contre ses tempes, essayant de masquer sa gêne après avoir posé pareille question, sachant déjà la réponse avant même de l'avoir pensé. À sa gauche, le petit anglais se mit à rire silencieusement face à cette timidité si attendrissante, le rassurant en tapotant vivement son épaule, sans pour autant être brusque. Le plus vieil habitant avala difficilement sa salive alors que son cœur ratait un battement, surpris par un geste si amical venant d'un parfait inconnu. Il reprit contenance pour poursuivre la conversation, raclant légèrement sa gorge pour paraître plus sérieux.

-Long voyage pour venir dans un trou pareil. Tu vas vite être déçu par la vie ici, ajouta-t-il en frottant ses genoux pour se réchauffer.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Je vis ici depuis quatre ans, alors je me permets de te prévenir.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais déménagé si tu n'aimes pas cet endroit ? L'interrogea l'inconnu en passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde. Il en retira quelque flocons durant le processus.

À son tour, Thomas secoua ses épaules pour seule réponse. Parler de ce genre de chose avec un inconnu n'était pas spécialement ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Toutefois, sa propre curiosité prit le dessus et il se permit de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction. L'adolescent à ses côtés regardait le ciel un peu nuageux de cette fin de soirée, n'attendant aucune réponse de la part de son interlocuteur, balançant simplement ses jambes devant lui toujours avec cet air si enfantin placardé sur son visage. Difficile de rester concentrer quand un garçon avec un air si angélique, se tenait assis à son côté.

-C-comment tu t'appelles ? Finit-il par bredouiller.

-Newt, dit-il en tournant sa tête pour que ses yeux créent le contact avec son voisin.

-C'est ton … ton vrai prénom ?

-Pourquoi cela ne le serait pas ? Il n'est pas beau ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est-à-dire que … on dirait plus un surnom qu'un prénom que l'on donne à nos enfants.

-Je n'aime pas mon vrai prénom. Mes parents ont eu un très mauvais sens de l'humour, souffla-t-il, créant un nuage blanc en face de lui.

Le brun ne perdit pas espoir et soutint son regard pour le faire céder, obtenant une grimace avant de recevoir sa réponse.

-Isaac Newton.

-Très bien Newt, sourit Thomas.

-Tu vois ? Tu te moques de moi. Je savais que j'aurai pas dû te le dire, râla-t-il en remuant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Pas du tout. C'est juste que je préfère Newt. Moi c'est Thomas.

Il lui tendit une main assurée et l'autre la prit avec un large sourire, chaleureux et merveilleux, contrairement à sa main qui était complètement gelée. Sa peau était douce malgré tout, même si elle semblait avoir durcie sous l'assaut du froid et le bout de ses doigts avaient une teinte bleuté. Comment faisait-il pour supporter une telle température ? Et puis, il y avait un truc étrange à son propos. Il savait très bien que cela ne venait pas de lui alors, il ne pouvait s'agir que de ce jeune homme. Cette odeur ? Une étrange fragrance émanait de lui, une sorte de parfum un peu spécial. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à la définir réellement, se perdant dans ses pensées pour analyser cette chose si intrigante.

-Tu veux bien me rendre ma main Tommy ? Murmura le petit blond avec un sourire dans la voix.

Le concerné tressaillit à l'entente de ce surnom. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. C'était de cette façon que l'avait appelé une des anciennes conquêtes de son père après le divorce, et il se souvenait très bien du ton mielleux qu'elle utilisait, empli d'hypocrisie, de mensonges et d'avarice. Une horreur rien quand y repensant. À l'inverse, quand Newt prononçait ce surnom, il lui paraissait soudainement plus agréable, moins ordinaire, plus … spécial, comme s'il occupait déjà une place importante dans le cœur du blond.

-Désolé j'étais … perdu ailleurs. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas froid ? Tes mains sont gelées.

-Je t'assure que non. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de vêtements chauds à me mettre, avoua-t-il en tirant sur le bas de sa chemise. On roule pas vraiment sur l'or mon père et moi …

-Tu ne vis qu'avec ton père ? Ta mère est …

-Restée à Londres. Elle n'aime pas la pluie, mais elle préfère quand même les grandes villes plutôt que ce genre de trou paumé. Alors, elle s'est contentée de notre bon pays au mauvais temps.

-Ils sont séparés ?

-Non, non non. Nous ne sommes pas censés rester très longtemps … juste quelques mois.

-Oh …

Thomas baissa la tête pour regarder la neige une fois de plus. La solitude l'envahit pour la première fois depuis presque dix minutes, déçu que Newt puisse s'en aller alors qu'il se sentait si bien à ses côtés.

-Ne sois pas triste Tommy, on a le temps devant nous. Mon père n'est pas prêt de quitter cet endroit si «ennuyeux».

Il lui fit un clin d'œil dès que le contact fut rétabli entre eux. Thomas se permit un sourire qui enchanta celui en face de lui. Toutefois, il y avait encore cette odeur qui lui titillait les narines et il n'arrivait pas à mettre un doigt dessus. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Sûrement une huile que s'était mis le blond ? Ou alors, était-ce juste lui qui s'imaginait des choses ? L'autre garçon sembla accrocher son expression emplie d'incompréhension, ainsi que ses narines qui s'arrondissaient à chaque profonde inspiration, et haussa un sourcil pour essayer de comprendre ce qui l'embêtait tant que ça.

-Un problème Tommy ?

-Hein ? Ah … euh. C'est rien, c'est juste que tu dégages une drôle d'odeur …

Newt parut un peu surpris par la déclaration de son _ami_ , lui décochant un petit coup de coude pour masquer son effarement et sa terreur, souriant comme il l'avait fait précédemment, se moquant des idées farfelues du petit brun. Ce-dernier se gratta l'arrière de la tête, sachant bien qu'il venait de faire une erreur en faisant cette déclaration. C'était stupide et il venait d'être tourné en ridicule. La gêne s'empara lentement de lui, le rongeant jusque dans les recoins les plus profonds de son être, la petite voix lui hurlant qu'il n'était vraiment qu'un bon à rien, une simple larve dans l'Univers qui n'était même pas capable de tenir une conversation plus de deux minutes, sans faire une gaffe et se vautrait complètement.

-Tommy ? Te fais pas de bile. Je t'en veux pas. Peut-être que le savon que mon père m'a donné a un peu tourné, c'est tout, déclara son voisin qui avait remarqué son mal être.

La voix disparut alors, ne laissant que la chaleur qui suivait la voix du garçon, continuer son voyage à travers sa pensée et remonter son moral qui avait chuté depuis toutes ces années.

Soudain, quelque chose les interrompit durant leur discussion, interpellant Newt par son nom complet. Les deux garçons se tournèrent pour savoir qui venait de les couper et juste à l'entrée de l'immeuble, se tenait un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et au visage émacié. Son regard sombre glaça le sang de Thomas alors qu'il ne différait en rien de celui du blond. C'est juste qu'il avait cette … cette lueur réprobatrice que porte certains adultes pour protéger leur progéniture des fréquentations peu recommandées.

-Je suis désolé … c'est mon père, je dois rentrer. On se revoit une prochaine fois Tommy.

Le brun acquiesça, réprimant une envie de prendre son nouvel ami dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de s'en aller, pour garder cette sensation de chaleur auprès de lui, ces yeux qui lui inspiraient tant de confiance et lui faisaient oublier tout ce que sa vie avait pu être auparavant. Il afficha simplement un sourire qu'il ne se connaissait même pas avant de voir le blond se relevait, ses vêtements volant au gré de la brise de la nuit, pour se mettre à trottiner dans la neige et rejoindre son paternel.

Ce-dernier lança un avertissement à Thomas, comme s'il ne voulait pas que le garçon ne s'approche trop de son bambin. Le brun en eut froid dans le dos, décrochant ses yeux de là où les deux se trouvaient, ne percevant donc pas le dernier petit coup d'œil que Newt dirigea vers lui.

Après qu'ils furent tous deux rentrés, Thomas s'autorisa enfin à revenir dans l'appartement de sa mère, s'excusant pour sa réaction exagérée avant de prendre quelques bouchées de son repas, et s'enfuir dans sa chambre pour y trouver repos et réconfort. Il s'enfonça sous les draps après avoir mis son pyjama, le même que la veille, écoutant attentivement ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce à côté pour essayer d'attraper des bribes de paroles. Il ne voulait pas espionner ses nouveaux voisins, seulement entendre la voix du blond pour l'aider à glisser dans les bas-fonds d'un sommeil rêveur pour la première fois depuis quatre ans.

ooooo~ooooo

La nuit noire n'est jamais un lieu sûr, surtout pour les jeunes adultes, pas encore habitués au danger de la nature ou de la vie sociale. La température avait chuté de presque cinq degrés et plus personne n'osait s'aventurer dehors, effrayé par ce qui pourrait se cacher dans la noirceur qui enveloppait à présent la ville entière, les lampadaires sur les trottoirs n'offrant pas beaucoup de réconfort aux habitants. Il y avait toujours des coins d'ombre où les assassins et voleurs pouvaient se terrer pour repérer leur proie et les assaillir le moment venu, ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir et prendre des décisions qui pourraient les aider à se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Pourtant, il y en avait toujours qui faisait exception à la règle et ce garçon aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui, dans son lit probablement chaud et doux, avec la présence de ses parents dans la pièce adjacente, lui assurant la sécurité et le confort, son gros chien de garde couché sur la terrasse couverte, les oreilles dressées pour prévenir le moindre danger. Au lieu de toute cette joie et de tout ce bien être, il se retrouvait pendu par les pieds à la branche d'un arbre desséché, sa peau pâle et son sang dévalant son visage, provenant d'une plaie béante au niveau de sa jugulaire. Demain, ses parents ne recevraient que son cadavre en récompense de son inconscience, découvert dans la forêt par des randonneuses et leur chien, deux bidons remplis de son propre sang posés juste à côté.

* * *

 **Réponse aux Anonymes : **

**Terranensis :** Tout d'abord, merci à toi pour ta charmante review. Cela m'a beaucoup étonné de constater que quelqu'un avait vu ce film -en classe surtout. Alors le _Rating M_ est en effet là pour avertir la violence (le roman est un thriller avant toute autre chose) et aussi, pour deux possibles scènes à caractères sexuels, donc s'il y a besoin, je préviendrais en début de chapitre dans mes notes. Et oui, il y aura la scène de la piscine, celle de l'acide ... mais je les écrirai différemment par rapport au film/livre. Ensuite, pour Thomas, c'est vrai que j'ai changé mais c'est surtout parce que j'en avais marre de toujours voir Newt dans la peau du faible et comme je ne reprends pas toute la ligne du scénario, je me suis permise des changements. J'espère que cela a répondu à tes questions. Merci encore pour tous tes compliments ;)

 **J'aimelespandas :** Mais quand est-ce que tu auras la foi de te connecter x) ? Merci encore, même si la liste de remerciements a été faite déjà XD


	3. Insatiable

**Titre** **:** L'enfant de la nuit

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Note** **:** Bien le bonjour. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. J'ai décidé de mettre les nouveaux chapitres le samedi, c'est un peu plus pratique pour moi en fait. Donc, voici le chapitre 2 et la découverte de la vraie nature de Newt, même si beaucoup d'entre vous se doute déjà de ce qu'il est. **Il n'y a pas vraiment de violence dans ce chapitre, mais je vous dis juste que je ne pourrais pas prévenir à chaque fois.** Si mes mises à jour se font plus lentes à partir de la semaine prochaine, c'est parce que je suis en train de préparer mes examens et n'ait pas le temps de m'occuper de l'écriture. Donc pardonnez-moi et bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et la franchise _Le Labyrinthe_. Le scénario est tiré de _Laisse-moi entrer._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** **:** Insatiable

Newt était assis contre le mur de sa chambre, la pièce voisine à celle de Thomas d'où il écoutait la douce respiration de ce-dernier depuis presque dix minutes. Son voisin dormait déjà depuis un moment mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à quitter son appui. De toute façon, où irait-il à cette heure de la nuit ? Que ferait-il dans cet appartement vide, sans meubles, sans vie et sans une once de personnalité. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, c'était une pauvre table ronde avec quelques objets inutiles posés dessus, la guitare qui reposait vulgairement à son côté et le matelas qui lui servait de couche, les draps rêches reposant sur le bas de celui-ci avec des vêtements étalés à moitié sur le sol. Le silence planait sur la petite salle illuminée par l'ampoule qui pendait lourdement au plafond, nue et poussiéreuse. Aucune porte ne se tenait dans l'encadrement sur le mur et donnait accès au salon. Newt passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux sales, humectant ses lèvres sèches et tenant de son autre membre, le tissu qui recouvrait son ventre.

Il avait faim. Non. Il était affamé.

Son ventre s'était mis à hurler son mécontentement à la minute où Tommy lui avait agrippé la main. Ses dents l'avaient élancé atteignant un seuil de douleur presque insoutenable, sa langue s'asséchant lorsque le contact se prolongea plus longtemps que prévu et sa peau avait été parcouru de petits picotis quand le souffle du garçon s'était répercutée contre elle. Ce n'était pas une faim comme les autres. Plus une soif, plus une envie de …

Sa pensée fut interrompue par le soudain grincement de la porte, son père apparaissant dans son champ visuel, épuisé, ses cheveux poivre et sel couverts de flocons, son manteau de travers et trempé, ses lèvres violacées à cause du froid. L'adolescent se redressa en vitesse, grimaçant en appuyant sur sa jambe gauche, et trotta vers l'adulte.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Où est le bidon ? S'étonna le blond en tournant autour de l'homme accroupi au sol, déballant ce qu'il portait sur le dos.

-Je … je n'ai pas pu le ramener … Quelqu'un est arrivé et je n'ai pas pu finir le travail … Pardonne-moi Newt, s'excusa-t-il, misérable et pitoyable.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas ?

L'homme se redressa pour faire face à ce garçon qu'il appelait son _fils,_ sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien. La ressemblance n'était pas frappante et cela s'expliquait certainement par l'absence de liens familiaux. En y repensant, Newt s'en voulait un peu d'avoir menti à Thomas sur ce sujet, mais il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix.

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire hein ? Tu peux me le dire James ? Comment je vais survivre si toi, mon protecteur, tu ne peux pas faire ton travail ! Grogna-t-il sans pour autant crier. Il voulait éviter d'attirer l'attention des voisins.

-Je suis désolé … Pardonne-moi Newton.

Le blond se rendit alors compte du poids de ses mots et de la blessure qu'il avait dû causer à la seule personne la plus proche de lui et qui n'avait pas fui en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il passa une main frissonnante sur sa nuque, regrettant ce qu'il venait de dire, avant d'enlacer ses bras autour du torse ferme du dénommé James. Il y enfonça son visage avant de murmurer de petits mots d'excuses, suppliant l'adulte de ne pas le laisser seul, pas comme tous les autres, pas après tout ce temps. Il ne voulait pas être confronté à cette solitude qu'il avait côtoyé pendant tant d'années. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était vivre une vie normale. Dans son état, il savait que c'était impossible, il ne lui restait que l'espoir de trouver la paix un jour et pouvoir mourir sans trop souffrir.

Après quelques secondes passées dans cette position, James posa ses mains sur les épaules de Newt et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux, afin qu'il comprenne à quel point il était sérieux.

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais pour cette fois, tu vas être obligé d'y aller par toi-même.

-Hum. J'avais cru comprendre, répondit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Le blond se dirigea vers l'entrée, ses mains enfoncées profondément dans ses poches pour masquer leurs frémissements, la tête basse et la bouche fermée à double tours pour éviter que les passants de la nuit, n'aperçoivent sa dentition trop parfaite. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus, James l'arrêta de sa voix grave mais douce.

-Newton, fais attention à toi. Ne te lie pas d'amitié avec n'importe qui. Je me fais du soucis et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi.

Son affirmation devait faire allusion à Tommy. Newt hocha doucement de la tête, sa gorge légèrement nouée par la demande de son protecteur, son cœur se serrant à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir entretenir une relation amicale avec ce garçon qui lui paraissait lui-même seul et perdu, brisé et éparpillé dans ce monde ingrat et inapproprié pour eux. Mentir n'était pas une habitude chez lui, il ne l'avait probablement jamais fait pour son propre intérêt, plus pour protéger ceux qui l'entouraient et qui s'approchaient trop de lui. Il se permit à cet-instant de passer outre sa haine du mensonge, afin de préserver sa relation avec le brun. Ses paroles asséchèrent sa gorge, le sourire un peu enfantin de James lui donnant mal au cœur, pas parce qu'il était répugnant, mais parce qu'il semblait tellement confiant et heureux malgré tout ce qu'il se produisait autour de lui. Cet homme n'avait pas choisi sa vie. On la lui avait imposé, et il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière. Et le petit garçon avait conscience que son protecteur ne voulait pas partager une relation amicale avec lui, mais aller bien au-delà.

Sans un mot de plus, Newt se tourna vers la porte et sortit dans le couloir sombre de l'immeuble, regardant vers la porte voisine avec envie et désir.

ooooo~ooooo

Après presque une demi heure de marche épuisante dans la ville désertée, le jeune homme finit par s'effondrer sous un pont, sa jambe le lançant affreusement alors qu'il boitait de plus en plus et que son estomac se tordait d'une façon vraiment désagréable. Il s'adossa contre la paroi de pierre du pont, se recroquevillant sur lui-même tel un enfant désespéré, espérant que quelqu'un passe pour pouvoir l'aider et qu'il cesse cette comédie une bonne fois pour toute.

Son ventre n'eut pas le temps de pousser un autre gargouillis car ses narines perçurent la senteur enivrante d'un corps vif et jeune non loin de sa position. Et comme ses sens accrus le lui avaient indiqué, un trentenaire à la silhouette bien proportionnée traversa sous le pont de pierre où il s'était reclus. La soif s'intensifia, brûlant chaque parcelle du corps du blond qui ne parvenait pas à contrôler son cœur battant d'excitation alors que le cou de l'homme se présentait à lui, de plus en plus proche, l'odeur de plus en plus délectable et impossible à ignorer. Une fois encore, il usa de ses talents de comédien et de son don détestable pour le mensonge, en poussant un petit gémissement semblable à celui d'un lapin dont la patte aurait été prise dans un piège. Il simula de fausses larmes en reniflant bruyamment et il entendit le cœur de l'autre changer de rythme, passant d'un sentiment de sécurité à celui d'une peur effroyable de l'inconnu, alors qu'il constatait enfin la présence de cet être meurtri non loin de lui.

-Qui est là ? S'exclama-t-il avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

-A-aidez-moi … bredouilla Newt en essuyant son nez.

Le citoyen s'avança un peu plus pour prendre connaissance de la créature innocente qui lui demandait de l'aide et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il entra en contact avec l'ange de neige au sol, son état plus qu'alarmant et ses joues rougies par les différentes larmes qui s'étaient déjà échappées. La mince lueur de la lune permit à l'inconnu de découvrir à quel point ce garçon était beau, et ferait changer de orientation sexuel toutes les personnes de cette petite ville. Il remua la tête pour se sortir ces idées malsaines de l'esprit et se reconcentra sur le blessé.

-Petit ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu t'es perdu ?

-A-aidez-moi … pitié … J-j'ai peur …

-Ne crains rien, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Où est-ce que tu habites ?

-Au n-nord de la ville … mais je me suis fait m-mal à la jambe … et je n'arrive plus à m-marcher, parvint-il à dégager entre deux hoquets.  
L'inconnu s'approcha un peu plus pour pouvoir se rendre compte de l'importance des dégâts causés par la potentielle chute du garçon, s'agenouillant devant lui en déplaçant des doigts qu'ils pensaient rassurants sur sa tête, alors que le petit blond ne ressentait que du dégoût à leur égard, ne récoltant donc qu'un mouvement en arrière et une expression terrifiée de sa part. Grâce à ses sens d'une incroyable précision, l'adolescent pouvait faire la différence entre des battements de cœur sincères et ceux d'une personne qui ne cherchait que la reconnaissance, ou quelque chose en retour de l'aide qu'il allait fournir. Et cet homme ci, faisait parti de la catégorie des ordures qui n'attendent qu'une petite friandise à la fin de leur mission, tel un bon chien qui accomplirait un tour sans difficulté.

L'étranger sourit et lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, proposition que Newt mina de considérer, avant de l'empoigner.

Quand il fut sur ses deux jambes, il s'appuya un peu sur l'épaule de son sauveur pour éviter de poser sa jambe douloureuse au sol. Ça, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il avait vraiment très mal.

-Tu peux marcher ? Ou je dois te porter ? L'interrogea t-il alors qu'il entourait son bras autour de sa taille, le contact se faisant bien plus poussé et intime qu'il n'aurait dû.

Le concerné n'aimait pas ça, il détestait cette fausse gentillesse pour masquer des actes pervers et dénués de toute compassion. Il hocha à peine de la tête pour concéder à la première demande et ils débutèrent une marche lente vers la sortie du _tunnel_. L'adulte se mit à parler de tout et de rien, stipulant que le blond avait eu de la chance qu'il soit passé par là, auquel cas il serait mort de froid, seul sous la voûte sans étoile. Newt roula des yeux plusieurs fois alors qu'il vantait ses mérites d'être une âme charitable et toujours à l'écoute d'autrui et sans le comprendre, le regret de devoir en finir avec lui le quitta. Le monde ne manquait pas d'être à l'apparence angélique et au cœur pourri jusque dans les artères. Alors que la faible lueur de la lune éclairait la fin du tunnel sous le pont, l'adolescent ne fit qu'un geste rapide et imperceptible pour retirer le bras de ses hanches, avant de fondre ses dents dans le creux du cou de sa victime, la sensation n'étant égale qu'à celle d'une petite piqûre de guêpe qui devenait plus douloureuse au fil du temps. Sa proie n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou émettre le moindre son, car une main bloqua tous ses cris et le jeune homme qui semblait pourtant si fragile au premier abord, se révéla être d'une extrême force et retint son distributeur contre sa silhouette souple, tordant de sa main libre le bras gauche de son jouet derrière son dos. L'homme se débattit un instant, son second membre cherchant à défaire l'emprise qu'avait l'adolescent sur lui alors que le liquide vital qui parcourait ses veines, était peu à peu drainé par la créature mystique pour qu'elle puisse se rassasier, étancher sa soif et détruire cette douleur au fond de son estomac. Des bruits de sucions s'élevèrent dans l'atmosphère alors que la peau de l'homme perdait de sa couleur, son souffle et son cœur ralentissant, et ses cris étouffés se faisant de moins en moins nombreux. Il n'eut bientôt plus la force de se soulever contre ce monstre en train de le vider de sa vie. Son corps devint presque aussi mou qu'un poisson sans arêtes et ses yeux papillonnèrent tandis que sa vision devenait floue. Quand Newt comprit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui pour assouvir son insatiable envie de sang, il tira sur la main qui paralysait sa bouche, brisant le cou du trentenaire sans une once de remords. Le craquement qui résonna sous la construction de pierre fut atroce. Il n'y prêta pour autant aucune réelle attention.

Sur le moment bien entendu. Le blond gardait toujours cette sensation désagréable de l'après meurtre quand le corps s'effondrait sans vie et inerte sur le sol. Les membres de l'homme convulsèrent une dernière fois alors que son cou était dans une position plutôt délicate et inadéquate, et quand il devint complètement immobile, Newt put relâcher cette respiration qu'il avait inconsciemment retenue pendant tout ce temps. Ce n'était jamais agréable de voir ces vies s'éteindre devant soi toutefois, l'appréciation que le garçon ressentait après avoir comblé ses besoins, bloqua une partie de ces remords.

Il lapa la petite goutte de sang qui s'écoulait doucement sur le bord de ses lèvres, inspirant profondément pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur excité. Une sensation de renaissance traversa son corps de part en part alors que les douleurs qu'il avait ressenti auparavant, s'éteignaient doucement pour ne devenir que des souvenirs hormis pour sa jambe qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa faim difficile à satisfaire. Le blond ne pouvait pas laisser le corps de sa défunte victime au milieu de la route, de petites taches de sang se formant près de son cou, alors il l'attrapa sous les aisselles et le tira vers le pont pour le cacher parmi les nombreux détritus qui s'y trouvaient.

Newt secoua ses épaules engourdies par le mélange de peur et de bien être qu'il avait précédemment ressenti, regardant son œuvre avec un dégoût certain. Il ne pouvait plus soutenir la vue de ce cadavre qui dépérirait avec le temps, alors il refit le chemin vers on appartement en sens inverse, jetant un dernier petit coup d'œil à la fenêtre de Thomas pour voir si, comme la première fois, il regardait à travers elle. Mais personne n'était là. La noirceur était la seule chose qu'il put distinguer d'en bas et il préféra aller se coucher pour se reposer. Il attendrait le lendemain pour revoir le garçon.

Quand il fut dans sa chambre, il interpella James qui se reposait dans la pièce à côté, et ce-dernier se montra dans la seconde qui suivit, une expression inquiète peinte sur le visage comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le garçon soit blessé. L'autre lâcha un long soupir de soulagement quand il vit l'adolescent couché sur ses draps, un simple livre entre ses longs doigts fins.

-C'est bon ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

-Oui … mais je n'ai pas pu transporter le corps. Il était trop lourd pour moi.

-Où est-ce que tu l'as caché ?

-Il est sous le pont à la lisière de la ville. Je l'ai recouvert d'ordure pour que l'odeur de putréfaction n'attire pas les chiens.

Le grand homme acquiesça simplement avant de disparaître derrière l'encadrement. Au bout de dix minutes, le blond déposa son roman à peine entamé sur le sol, se repositionna dans son lit et laissa la caresse rugueuse de ses draps le mener vers le sommeil, guidé par la lente respiration de Thomas, l'entendant avec autant de précision et de distinction que s'il était tout contre lui, dans la même pièce. Cette idée lui tira un sourire avant que son propre souffle ne ralentisse pour n'être qu'un simple sifflement dans la nuit.

ooooo~ooooo

Le lendemain, le jeune adolescent martyrisé retourna dans le parc, espérant revoir ce garçon qui semblait sortir que la nuit, ses volets toujours fermés comme si les simples rayons du soleil pouvaient abîmer sa peau pâle, sans imperfections ou taches d'une quelconque sorte, sa tenue vestimentaire à l'étrangeté si fascinante, qui rappelait à Thomas ces êtres nés du froid qui ne craignaient ni la brise glacial de l'hiver, ni la morsure du vent. Il rit de sa propre bêtise alors qu'il massait doucement sa cuisse pour faire partir les derniers restes de ses blessures. Il n'en avait gardé que des coupures et des bleus. De petits ronds à la couleur répugnante. Il réajusta son bonnet sur son crâne, voulant faire bonne impression tout de même. Newt était la première personne qui venait lui parler sans qu'il y ait la moindre gêne entre eux. Enfin, ce n'était que le début … peut-être que son dégoût se manifesterait une fois que le brun se serait accroché à ce petit espoir d'avoir un ami. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été très bon dans les relations amicales. S'il avait réussi à se rapprocher de Minho et Gally, c'était parce que lorsqu'il allait chez son père, il se sentait plus libre de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait car il n'avait jamais besoin de surveiller ses arrières, de craindre qu'un des membres du gang d'Alby ne se cache dans une ruelle sombre ou juste derrière un arbre, à attendre que sa garde soit baissée pour frapper. Et puis, il les avait connu avant l'incident qui s'était produit quatre ans auparavant. Il les avait rencontré avant le divorce de ses parents et le déménagement de sa mère. Les trois garçons étaient restés proches malgré la distance qui les séparait et ne se gênaient pas pour s'appeler, gaspiller leur forfait à travers des conversations inutiles et inviter Thomas, quand ils en avaient l'occasion, à des parties enflammées de jeux vidéos ou à un petit un contre deux au basket, afin que Gally prouve sa supériorité à ses camarades.

Un souvenir éclot alors dans sa mémoire. Celui où Minho avait tenté un dunk et avait été contré par Gally, pour se prendre un trois points par la suite. Ils s'étaient tellement engueulés lors de la remise en jeu, que Thomas en avait rit à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il avait même perdu le compte des points et avait été obligé de subir des remontrances de leur part. Cette scène avait été des plus hilarantes et s'ils devaient recommencer, le brun serait au premier rang pour y assister car dans ce genre de dispute, il n'y avait jamais de sérieux. Seulement le sarcasme et de la moquerie pour envenimer les choses, ce qui pouvait résulter à un simple échange de coups ou une guerre de lancer francs. En sortant de son souvenir, l'adolescent revint à la triste réalité. Il était toujours seul. Assis en tailleur sur l'armature en métal, ses mains retenant ses jambes contre son torse et son dos se balançant d'avant en arrière tel un fou dans un asile. La température continuait de chuter et il souffla plusieurs fois dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. Il perdit peu à peu espoir de revoir Newt pour ce soir. L'heure de son repas allait passer et sa mère allait le rappeler à l'ordre, en lui répétant que «c'est dangereux de s'aventurer dehors en pleine nuit. Surtout quand un tueur en série rôde dans les parages». C'est vrai qu'il y avait ce meurtrier qui arpentait les rues de la ville à présent. Le corps d'un jeune adolescent, de son âge s'il se souvenait bien, avait été retrouvé mort, la gorge tranchée net et vidée de son sang. Pourtant, d'après les journaux, aucune trace n'avait été aperçu autour du cadavre de la victime, alors que sa jugulaire avait été ouverte avec précision et certainement, une lame bien affûtée pour être sûr de causer beaucoup de dégâts. La menace était bien là, dans cette petite ville abandonnée par les Hommes, isolée des autres et oubliée du reste.

Mais cela importait peu pour lui. Il voulait revoir l'ange de neige avec qui il avait discuté. Il souhaitait apprendre à le connaître. Il avait tant besoin d'un ami dans cette ville sombre et hostile à son égard.

-Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? Dit une voix au-dessus de lui.

Quand il se tourna, il constata que le garçon qu'il avait tant désiré revoir, se tenait sur la plate-forme supérieure à son assise, ses doigts entremêlés derrière son dos avec un semblant de gêne. Il ne l'avait même pas attendu monter sur l'empilement de fer. _Il doit vraiment être léger_ , pensa-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Ses cheveux paraissaient un peu plus propres que la première fois, ses bouclettes se transformant en des mèches raides qui s'écrasaient contre ses tempes, tirant sur un blond bien plus clair et moins sombre. Sa peau avait repris des couleurs même si elle restait toujours anormalement pâle, des cernes se distinguant parfaitement sous ses yeux, signalant à Thomas qu'il ne devait pas très bien dormir. La question finit par atteindre son cerveau et il bredouilla une réponse, un peu pris de court.

-N-non … je suis arrivé y a cinq minutes.

-Tu sais que tu es un très mauvais menteur. Tes mains tremblent, répondit le blond en pointant les membres grelottant du brun de son index.

Thomas grimaça alors que le petit blond mettait à jour son don qu'il maîtrisait pourtant si bien. D'habitude, il en usait devant les professeurs et sa mère sans qu'aucun adulte ne le remarque. Comment se faisait-il que Newt arrivait à le lire aussi bien, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis hier ? Cette question resta en suspend alors que le nouvel arrivant vint s'installer aux côtés de son compagnon de nuit, favorisant de nouveau sa jambe droite pour se poser au centre du tas de neige. Ils s'échangèrent un petit regard avant de se sourire, envahissant le silence de la nuit de leurs petits gloussements d'enfants. Ce simple mouvement des lèvres réchauffa le cœur de Thomas, lui accordant un moment de paix qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'expression qui se profilait sur le visage de son _ami_ et il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand il vit son sourire rayonnant. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait, enveloppa totalement le brun de son cocon de protection alors que tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, disparaissait peu à peu. Malgré les marques gravées à jamais sur son corps, l'adolescent avait l'impression que le simple fait de regarder cette expression enjouée, les effacerait sans difficultés.

-Tu comptes me fixer avec cet air béa encore longtemps ?

-Désolé … c'est juste que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un me sourire de cette façon depuis bien des années, avoua Thomas avec un soupçon de honte.

-Ta mère ne te sourit jamais ?

-Si mais pas de cette manière. Elle a toujours cette lueur … triste dans les yeux quand elle le fait.

Newt regarda le garçon avec les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cet enfant n'avait pas reçu l'amour qu'il méritait depuis le début. Il redirigea son attention vers le ciel découvert, admirant les quelques étoiles qui brillaient au-dessus de leur tête. La neige s'était arrêtée de tomber dans la journée.

-Je sens meilleur aujourd'hui ? Plaisanta-t-il en levant sa main pour la porter à sa bouche.

-Hein ? Q-quoi ? Q-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Hier. Tu m'as dit que j'avais une drôle d'odeur. Je me demandais si après une bonne douche, je sentais meilleur.

Même s'il n'avait pas de miroir en face de lui, Thomas savait que ses joues avaient pris une teinte rougeâtre bien trop voyante sur sa peau claire. La honte remplaça son sentiment de bien-être et il se frappa intérieurement pour avoir fait la remarque la veille.

-C-ce n'est pas du tout c-ce que j'ai vou-voulu dire … c'est juste que …

Il trébuchait sur ses mots comme un enfant de trois ans et cela provoqua un éclat de rire bruyant et sincère chez le blond.

-Je te taquine Tommy ! Pas la peine de te mettre dans tous ces états.

-T-tu m'as fait p-peur …

-J'ai constaté.

Thomas, qui reprenait peu à peu contenance, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment amusant. Il en retira un faible gémissement qu'il savait des plus faux, avant de lui dire qu'il l'avait bien mérité sur ce coup-là. L'autre garçon le regarda avec les joues gonflées, identiques à celles d'un gamin qui aurait été légèrement vexé par ses parents et le menaça indirectement, le bord de ses lèvres s'étirant pour se transformer en un petit sourire machiavélique. À peine le brun eut-il le temps de constater que son ami venait de descendre de son perchoir, qu'il se recevait une grosse boule de neige en pleine face. Il n'était pas parvenu à l'esquiver à temps et son souffle s'était coupé quand la froideur hivernal de la neige rencontra sa peau, encore un peu tiède. Il ne fit pas un geste, apprivoisant les petits picotis qui le parcouraient à présent puis, il se précipita sur Newt pour le plaquer à terre et lui verser un monceau ahurissant de poudre blanche. Fier de son action, il resta à califourchon sur son aîné, le regardant d'un air triomphant, ses bras croisés contre son torse et ses cheveux complètement mouillés par les flocons d'hiver. Le blond remua et tenta de le déloger. Même si le brun semblait bien ancré sur ses appuis, l'autre possédait une force qui dépassait son imagination, et il se retrouva le nez dans la poudreuse avant de pouvoir émettre la moindre protestation. Les rôles s'inversèrent soudainement et Newt posa ses paumes sur le manteau de Thomas, le pressant contre le sol avec une expression enjouée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'interrogea le blond en palpant les côtes de son ami.

Ce-dernier réprima une grimace quand les doigts passèrent sur la partie blessée de son torse, avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il redressa la tête pour rencontrer le regard sombre et pourtant si réconfortant du blond, et se mit dans un position plus confortable pour retirer sa veste, laissant un calepin d'un format A4 tomber sur ses genoux. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rappeler sa présence dans son vêtement, le petit crayon usé qui l'accompagnait dans sa poche gauche, que Newt l'avait déjà en main, feuilletant le cahier avec admiration devant les nombreux dessins qui avaient été peint, crayonné ou encré à l'intérieur. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de paysages ou d'animaux, surtout des chiens parce que le jeune homme adorait ces créatures si loyales et câlines, en particulier les Chiens-Loups de Sarloos, presque physiquement identique à un loup gris. L'adolescent le complimenta sur ses talents, se moquant un peu en faisant la comparaison entre les premiers dessins qui devaient être vieux d'un ou deux ans, et ceux qui se situaient à la fin. Des portraits apparurent alors. Certains prenant toute la page, d'autres ne remplissant que la moitié ou un quart de celle-ci et les derniers étaient regroupés sur une même feuille blanche. Les visages appartenaient à des inconnus pourtant, Newt ressentait un sentiment de paix en observant les deux portraits d'un asiatique et d'un garçon à la mine grave.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Ce sont des amis. Minho et Gally, répondit Thomas en les désignant chacun du doigt.

-Ils vivent ici ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de jalousie.

-Non. Ils habitent à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici dans ma ville natale, là où mon père vit. Je ne les vois que les week-end quand je vais là-bas.

Newt bouda une fois de plus en pensant à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir voir le brun pendant deux jours. En continuant de tourner les pages, l'adolescent écarquilla les yeux en voyant un portrait de lui, souriant et les traits détendus. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment regardé dans une glace pour voir à quoi il ressemblait ou voir ce dont il avait l'air en se levant le matin, alors la surprise fut des plus grandes quand il admira l'oeuvre d'art, s'émerveillant devant les détails, la précision des contours, la position des ombres, la simplicité de la scène et la formidable ressemblance alors qu'ils n'étaient restés ensemble que quelques minutes. Les joues de Thomas prirent une teinte rosie quand il comprit que l'autre avait avalé sa langue à cause DU dessin. Il se gratta le bas de la nuque, gêné par la découverte. Il avait presque oublié la présence de ce brouillon sur son calepin et le modèle n'aurait jamais dû en avoir connaissance. Quel idiot … il était sûr d'avoir placé cette feuille volante dans un autre cahier.

-Tu l'as fait … de mémoire ?

-Euh … o-oui. J'ai été … inspiré pendant la journée. Les cours n'étaient pas très intéressants.

L'autre ne répondit rien, continuant de fixer les coups de crayon en y passant un doigt volatile pour éviter de l'abîmer, touchant son propre menton quand il passa sur les lignes fines qui le formaient. Difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait de lui sur le papier grisonnant.

-Je ressemble … vraiment à ça ?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi ton visage à l'air ?

La question pouvait paraître bête ou anodine, mais elle avait beaucoup de sens pour le brun. Si Newt n'avait jamais vu son visage, alors il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il était beau, sexy et … _Oho ! Doucement Tom. Tu ne le connais que depuis hier ! Calme tes ardeurs mon grand,_ pensa-t-il en refrénant ses pensées saugrenues. La question n'avait pourtant pas perturbé l'élément de ce qu'il observait avec tant d'intérêt. L'enfant dut le secouer doucement par l'épaule pour le ramener sur Terre. Un grand sourire illumina son visage pâle quand il croisa le regard interrogateur du brun.

-C'est magnifique Tommy ! Tu es un génie, s'exclama-t-il en se jetant dans les bras du désigné.

-He-hey … hmmm … doucement Newt. Ce … ce n'est qu'un dessin.

Le blond se rendit compte de la situation plutôt ridicule et gênante, surtout à cause de leur position, lui entre les jambes de Thomas, ses coudes de part et d'autre de la tête du brun et ses mains soutenant son crâne. Il rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux pour échapper au regard un peu moqueur de son interlocuteur, le sourire resplendissant qui venait de naître sur le bord de ses lèvres, lui donnait une raison de plus pour rougir. Le lycéen était beaucoup plus adorable qu'il n'osait l'admettre.  
Les deux adolescents se redressèrent pour continuer leur discussion assis, palabrant sur des sujets parfois hilarants ou dérisoires, aucun d'eux ne voulant parler de choses trop sérieuses. Le jeune homme à la chevelure corbeau apprit que son homologue aux boucles dorés, n'aimait pas spécialement la musique telle que le jazz ou le rapp, mais il adorait le rock car il aimait la friction de ses doigts sur les cordes de sa guitare. Le plus jeune fut étonné d'apprendre qu'il écoutait beaucoup les Fall Out Boy et les Within Temptation, alors qu'il s'agissait de deux groupes totalement opposés. Ils rirent aux éclats quand Thomas raconta sa rencontre avec Minho, dressant un portrait très simple de son ami asiatique, ce-dernier étant une personne assez narcissique et sarcastique, au grand cœur malgré tous ses défauts et à l'humour très douteux. C'était un des coureurs de l'équipe de relais et un jour, les parents de Thomas avaient décidé de le mener au parc pour faire du roller et il était entré en collision avec lui, tombant tout deux dans une flaque qui s'était formée suite à la pluie torrentielle de la veille. Les géniteurs du brun avaient été obligé de les ramener tous les deux pour qu'ils se changent et durant tout le trajet, ils s'étaient disputés pour savoir qui avait provoqué l'accident.

Après cette courte discussion, les garçons assis sur l'objet de métal durent se séparer pour rentrer chacun dans leur appartement, leur responsable légal respectif les rappelant pour le repas. Quand tous eurent fini leur dîner, ils entrèrent dans leur pièce intime et glissèrent sous les draps, sans pouvoir y trouver le sommeil désiré. Au final, celui de gauche empoigna le manche de sa guitare et gratta quelques notes, inspirant son voisin qui griffonna des traits d'abord maladroits, avant de s'affiner et de venir plus précis. La figure svelte et légère de Newt apparut au centre de la page et des notes aiguës accompagnèrent les petits flocons qui tombaient du ciel. Thomas se prit à fredonner en même temps que les notes que jouaient les doigts de son ami, faisant claquer les cordes de son instrument, sa tête ballottant au rythme de sa voix qui s'élevait derrière le mur fin. La douceur de la mélodie transporta le brun vers un monde bien plus radieux, lumineux, où son entourage lui sourirait avec joie et non avec peine ou pitié, où il n'aurait plus à craindre le lendemain et se cacher des autres pour éviter d'être blessé.

Sans le savoir, la chanson que jouait le blond le plongea dans un sommeil pleins de rêves, là où sa mère et son père sont encore ensembles, l'aimant comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière chose qu'ils avaient au monde. Newt fit de même quand il s'arrêta de jouer, calquant sa respiration sur celle de son voisin et dériva vers la beauté d'un lendemain sans jour, sans soleil, pour que la Terre soit éternellement plongée dans le noir et qu'il puisse voir son Tommy, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée


	4. Maison

**Titre** **:** L'enfant de la nuit

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Note** **:** Salut à tous mes petits dragons ! Comment allez-vous ? Voici le troisième chapitre de _L'enfant de la nuit._ Je vous assure que l'action viendra bientôt et qu'il y aura aussi un peu plus de Newtmas (puisque ce chapitre n'en contient pas tant que ça). Ne lâchez pas, l'aventure ne fait que commencer ! Bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à James Dashner et à la franchise _Le Labyrinthe_. Le scénario est inspiré de _Laisse-moi entrer._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** **:** Maison

La semaine s'était écoulée trop vite à son goût. Tous les soirs, il rejoignait Newt au parc, discutant de leur vie, faisant de plus en plus connaissance, apprenant chaque détail de leur physique, observant toutes les qualités de chacun, ainsi que leurs défauts -que Thomas avait du mal à noter chez le blond- et ne cessaient jamais le flux de parole qui s'écoulait de leur bouche, si bien qu'une fois, le brun proposa à son compagnon s'il voulait s'acheter à boire. Toutefois, il avait décliné l'offre et une brève expression déçue avait traversé le visage du plus jeune, tordant le cœur de son camarade.

Les révélations étaient toujours au rendez-vous durant leurs échanges. Si de son côté, Thomas avait eu la chance de se faire des amis comme Minho et Gally, et à présent Newt, ce-dernier ne pouvait pas se vanter d'un tel exploit avec seulement le petit brun dans ses contacts téléphonique, son paternel et sa mère. Ils avaient échangé leur numéro pour rester en contact durant le séjour du jeune homme chez son propre père. La surprise fut immense quand il lui raconta toute la solitude qu'il éprouvait depuis toutes ces années, le garçon pensant que ce petit ange avait plus de facilité à se faire des amis que lui. Comme quoi … personne ne voyait la grandeur de son âme et la gentillesse qui reposait en lui. Ensuite, Thomas avait appris que le blond avait eu la chance de visiter la France et l'Italie, avant de venir se perdre dans ce patelin paumé aux États-Unis. Le fait qu'il soit fauché à présent, devait être le résultat de ce trop grand nombre de voyages, mais le concerné lui affirma que cela n'avait rien à voir. Le mystère sur sa vie restait donc toujours très grand, et le voile ne comptait pas se retirer de si tôt car l'adolescent n'aimait pas vraiment parler de son enfance, ou même de sa vie en générale. Il était plutôt réservé sur ce qui concernait les histoires de famille, ne partageant que certaines choses très peu personnelles comme le fait qu'il ait dix-neuf ans, soit deux ans de plus que son ami. Certainement la raison pour laquelle il n'allait pas en cours et ne sortait pas de chez lui. Contrairement à lui, Thomas n'avait pas la langue lié par un serment de non-divulgation, lui racontant tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête, hormis le fait qu'il soit maltraité à l'école. Il n'avait pas envie de baisser dans son estime et devenir le pauvre petit protégé de cet adolescent. Newt était aussi proche de lui qu'aurait pu l'être un grand frère et tout lui dire était un acte des plus normal. Il ne se souciait guère plus de ce qui pourrait advenir dans le futur, si le blond se lasserait de lui après avoir entendu et avalé toutes ces histoires à dormir debout, ni de son départ imminent, même si la date de celui-ci n'avait jamais été fixée.

La semaine s'était écoulée si vite, qu'il n'avait même pas fait le décompte sur son calendrier pour savoir combien de jours de souffrance il lui restait avant de rejoindre la liberté et l'amusement. Newt avait éloigné tous ces sentiments en consolidant cette amitié qui les liait à présent. Également, le jeune homme se rendit compte que plus aucun de ses agresseurs habituels n'étaient venus lever la main sur lui ou ne l'avaient, ne serait-ce, qu'insulté. Il sourit à cette pensée d'avoir enfin une vie tranquille et heureuse. Juste avant son départ pour prendre le bus, Thomas glissa une feuille sous la porte de son voisin, espérant que celui-ci la remarque avant que son père ne la jette en pensant qu'il s'agit d'une pub. Il n'était question que d'un dessin, le portait d'un chat pour être plus précis. En effet, il avait appris que son aîné adorait ces petites créatures velues qui aimaient faire leurs griffes sur les rideaux et qu'il n'avait pas encore fêté son dix-neuvième anniversaire. Du coup, il s'était permis de lui faire un petit cadeau à sa manière, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas trop d'argent de poche. Les animaux n'étaient pas son fort en art mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien, alors il mit beaucoup d'espoir à l'intérieur, en priant que cela plaise à son destinataire. Il jeta un dernier regard en direction du volet barricadé, sachant pourtant qu'il ne verrait rien hormis du papier journal et du carton. Son étonnement le paralysa presque quand il vit la figure pâle de son ami, sa main collée à la vitre en un signe d'au revoir. Il mit du temps à se rendre compte de son ridicule et alors qu'une tache rouge se profilait sur ses joues, il secoua son poignet pour montrer au garçon qu'il l'avait vu.

Le trajet jusque chez son père était plutôt long. Environ quatre heures pour pouvoir arriver à la gare de la ville, et encore une demi-heure de marche à travers la campagne juste à l'extérieur. L'adolescent ne détestait guère sa petite balade du week-end, au contraire même. Les habitants le connaissaient assez pour lui lancer quelques sourires, parfois même le gratifier d'une vive salutation de la main ou d'une phrase de bienvenue. Souvent, sur le chemin, il croisait le fermier qui revenait avec son tracteur et se rappelait le temps où il grimpait dans la cabine avec lui, faisant le tour des champs alors que Minho et Gally couraient à l'arrière avec des sourires idiots plaqués sur leur face. Ce petit rappel fit passer le temps à son propriétaire et il arriva devant une maison, entourée d'une clairière ensevelie sous quelques rares flocons, signant l'arrivée imminente du printemps et des animaux qui s'y rattachaient. Il parvint à discerner la silhouette grande et sèche de son père, ses courts cheveux noirs légèrement blancs sur les côtés, ses yeux clairs cachés derrière une paire de lunettes rondes, nettoyant sa voiture pour retirer les tas de neige qui s'étaient déposés sur le capot et la toiture. Il en avait certainement besoin pour aller en ville dans l'après-midi. Il y allait toujours pour faire quelques courses pour lui et Thomas, pendant que son fils rendait visite à ses amis et passait du bon temps. Ce-dernier fit un geste large du bras pour signaler son arrivée à son géniteur et l'appela pour attirer son attention. L'autre leva le regard et un large sourire s'étira sur son visage fatigué par les années, trottant vers son petit chérubin, l'entraînant dans une étreinte chaleureuse, de celles que Thomas manquait cruellement dans sa vie. Une semaine entière les avait séparé mais une éternité semblait s'être écoulée, c'était en tout cas ce que ressentait le brun. Quand ils s'écartèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, son paternel put voir à quel point son fils avait nettement changé par rapport à la semaine précédente ? Avait-il fait une rencontre ? Est-ce que les choses s'étaient arrangées à l'école ? Ou était-ce sa mère ? Aucune de ces questions n'avaient de réponse pour le moment mais au moins, l'enfant ne semblait plus aussi fatigué qu'auparavant.

-Alors Thomas ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes de beau ? L'interrogea-t-il en s'attelant de nouveau au nettoyage de la voiture.

-Pas grand chose. L'école se passe comme d'habitude et maman est souvent au travail …

-Rien d'autre ?

Thomas eut l'air d'hésiter, comme si parler de son amitié avec Newt était un tabou, une ligne qu'il se devait de ne pas franchir, un secret qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dévoiler. Cependant, il avait envie de partager son bonheur et s'enquit d'en faire part à son géniteur.

-Si. Je me suis fait un nouvel ami.

-Du même genre que Minho et Gally ? Parce que si c'est le cas, on est pas sorti, blagua-t-il en imitant un rire moqueur.

-Non. Il a un caractère très opposé au leur. Il est intelligent et gentil, il a beaucoup de points communs avec moi aussi. Il s'appelle Newt.

-Tant mieux. Au moins, tu n'est plus seul quand tu es à l'école.

-Il ne va pas au lycée … soupira Thomas avec déception.

-Oh. Eh bien … vous vous voyez quand tu n'y es pas ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, déposant son sac à dos sur la marche de l'entrée, s'adossant contre le mur d'à côté tandis que l'adulte terminait son travail. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la petite maison dans laquelle George avait trouvé refuge après son divorce, ne pouvant plus payer celle qu'ils avaient quatre ans plus tôt. Elle n'était pas très grande, seulement quatre pièces la composaient, la plus importante étant le salon/salle à manger/cuisine et la plus petite étant la chambre de Thomas. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, car elle reflétait un peu plus ses vrais goûts. Quelques posters représentant des groupes de musiques tel que _RED_ ou _Broken Iris,_ figuré sur les quatre cloisons, un bureau se trouvant sur la fenêtre à la droite de son lit. Il y passait plus de temps que quand il était chez lui, il avait donc besoin de se sentir chez lui et pas dans une pièce étrangère. Quand il eut déballé son sac pour le week-end, il s'excusa brièvement auprès de son paternel qui s'habillait convenablement pour aller en ville, et le petit partit en courant en direction du stade où s'entraînait Minho tous les samedis. Il fut heureux de le voir, sprintant à toute vitesse sur les pistes avec une seule idée en tête, exploser son temps. Dans les tribunes, il prit note de la silhouette massive de Gally, ses mains agrippant férocement ses genoux comme s'il était plongé dans une longue réflexion. Sa concentration était telle, qu'il ne remarqua la présence du brun qu'après deux bonnes minutes.

-Putain de merde Thomas ! Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! S'exclama-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

-Je fais si peur que ça ?

-T'es effrayant.

Et dans un bond, il l'invita dans une étreinte amicale des plus puissantes. Thomas était vraiment content de les voir. Ce devait être son seul instant de plaisir durant la semaine, les deux seuls lumières qui perçaient les ténèbres de sa vie. Non. Ce n'était plus le cas. Newt était là aussi. Il possédait une troisième lumière, plus puissante que les premières malgré le fait qu'il ne l'avait découverte que depuis une semaine, perchée dans la neige à l'ombre de la Lune. Il aimait la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait quand il se trouvait tout proche de lui et la simplicité avec laquelle ils pouvaient se parler. Le jeune homme se dit qu'il lui enverrait un message dès qu'il rentrerait chez son père.

-Alors p'tite tache ? Quoi de neuf ? L'interrogea le blond musclé en frappant légèrement son épaule tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient.

-Toujours la même en ce qui concerne les cours. J'ai un nouveau voisin. Il est arrivé dimanche soir.

-Oho ! Une autre tache ? Il est comment ?

-Il s'appelle Newt et il est vraiment très gentil …

«Et très mignon» aurait-il ajouté si la honte ne le retenait pas. Depuis son arrivée, Thomas avait senti un étrange lien entre lui et ce jeune homme si mystérieux, qui ne sortait que la nuit et sans vêtements chauds. Le réconfort qu'il éprouvait en étant à ses côtés, la chaleur qui se propageait en lui quand il plongeait son regard dans le sien, la sensation agréable de la peau de sa main sur son propre membre, et l'attirance qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il apercevait ce sourire sur son visage si bien dessiné. Il devait bien l'avouer, rester indifférent à son charme était une mission presque impossible, ratée depuis le départ, vouée à l'échec dès leur rencontre. À cette pensée soudaine, ses joues s'empourprèrent et la température de son corps augmenta sans explication valable. Gally nota le changement de comportement de son ami et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, remarquant également sa bonne mine et le ton plus enjoué qu'il avait utilisé pour l'accueillir.

-Ce gars doit avoir un corps de rêve pour te mettre dans tous ces états, affirma-t-il en reportant son attention sur le garçon qui courrait sur le terrain, à moitié essoufflé.

-Certainement … Hein ? Quoi ?! Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Newt est mon ami …

-Mais bien sûr. Je te crois mon cher Thomas, répondit-il en faisant des bruits de baisers assez répugnants.

-T'es qu'un gros con !

L'adolescent, à la fois gêné et en proie à de nombreux questionnements, laissa son ami continuer ses imitations ridicules d'un couple en train de s'embrasser, ses bras ballants dans le vide comme pour illustrer un corps devant lui, une paire d'épaules probablement et un cou qu'il devenait tenir fermement. Pendant ce spectacle des plus ridicules, le brun se permit de se perdre quelques secondes dans ses pensées réfléchissant en effet à cette possibilité. Il ne restait certes, pas indifférent face à la beauté de son nouvel ami, ses yeux sombres lui faisant ressentir des tas d'émotions différentes, ses cheveux soyeux lui donnant envie d'aller y fondre ses mains à l'intérieur et sa peau l'attirant avec sa couleur provocante, mais pouvait-il se considérer comme amoureux ? Il ne le connaissait pas assez. Il n'avait même pas eu la chance de discuter avec son père, alors entreprendre quelque chose comme ça, il ne fallait surtout pas y compter. Et même s'il était tombé sous le charme du blond, son paternel ne semblait pas l'apprécier plus que ça et le simple fait qu'il partage des moments avec le jeune homme, donnait une raison au grand homme de le détester encore plus.

Sa peau vira encore une fois vers le rouge rubis mais il ne masqua sa gêne, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un sourire stupide de se frayer un chemin sur son visage brûlant. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer ses interrogations, car Minho grimpa les marches des tribunes deux par deux pour rejoindre ses deux compères, enlaçant ses bras autour du cou d'un Thomas à peine présent physiquement, lui faisant partager sa sueur et lui transmettant les battements puissants et rapides de son cœur sportif.

-Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir mon pote. Comment tu vas ? T'as l'air en forme dis-moi. T'as rencontré le grand amour ou quoi ? S'enquit de lui demander l'adolescent en passant une main large et rugueuse dans ses cheveux parfaitement bien coiffés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? Pourquoi vous pensez que je me suis trouvé quelqu'un ? J'ai juste un nouveau voisin avec qui je m'entends bien, c'est tout !

Son affirmation sonnait un peu comme un mensonge à ses oreilles. Il ignora cette pensée et se focalisa sur la conversation qu'il avait commencé avec son ami asiatique, dont les muscles se démarquaient parfaitement sous son haut gris clair moulant. C'était à se demander pourquoi il était devenu ami avec un craquitos comme Thomas …

-À d'autre ce genre de mensonges. Qui est l'heureux élu ?

-La ferme Min' ! Je te déteste.

-Mais non, mais non. Tu m'aimes plus que tout au monde voyons. Bon, on va pas rester planter là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Venez, je dois prendre une douche et après on sort, OK ?

Les autres acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête, Gally passant son bras autour de l'épaule du brun pour le ramener contre son torse et frotter son poing sur son crâne, arrachant des couinements de la part de sa victime. Un fou rire rythma le chemin du retour, le plus grand des garçons imitant un de ses professeurs qui avait vainement tenté d'expliquer la théorie de Kant sur l'existence de Dieu à sa classe, montrant bien que si la perfection existait et que Dieu était parfait, alors cet être spirituel existait. Il s'était tellement emmêlé les pinceaux que même les plus croyants de leur classe ne parvinrent pas à saisir le sens de son charabia.

Ils traversèrent un champ qui bordait le stade et aperçurent la petite maison de l'asiatique, deux gros chiens courant dans sa direction pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue avec des aboiements de joie. Le plus imposant, un labrador couleur crème, sauta sur son maître pour le faire tomber à la renverse mais la force du jeune homme égalait celle de son compagnon canin, et il fallut l'aide du second, un golden retriever, pour réussir à le plaquer au sol. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas changé ces deux-là. Toujours aussi fou-fou malgré leur âge.

-Bark ! Flash ! Doucement les gars ! S'exclama le brun en les repoussant avec difficulté. M'aidez surtout pas vous !

Gally laissa un rire rauque sortir de sa gorge avant de se baisser pour agripper le collier d'un des chiens, ordonnant à Thomas d'en faire de même. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, le jeune homme à la chevelure brune fut obligé de s'occuper de Bark, le plus gros des deux. Ce-dernier l'emporta avec lui quand il voulut le retenir en attendant que leur maître ne se redresse et ne retire la boue qui se trouvait sur son survêtement, sa tête atterrissant la première dans une flaque de boue fraîchement créée. L'autre garçon se mit à rire tandis que Minho se débarrassait enfin de son clébard collant. La voix autoritaire de son père les rappela alors à l'ordre, les deux animaux retournant de l'autre côté du jardin avec la queue entre les jambes.

-Ça va mon pote ? Pas trop mal ?

-Je viens de boire la tasse … murmura le lycéen à terre, acceptant volontiers la main du coureur.

-Ahaha ! Viens, on va te débarbouiller un peu la figure. On dirait que tu t'es pas lavé depuis plusieurs moi.

Minho pointa d'un index tremblotant de rire en direction des vêtements simples de Thomas, révélant de nombreuses taches de poussières et de boue.

-Les garçons, rentrez-vite le repas va être prêt.

La mère du jeune homme venait de les appeler pour manger et le brun n'avait pas réellement envie de se présenter comme ça, sale et malodorant. Il supplia son ami des yeux et le sportif le fit rentrer par la porte arrière, le guidant jusqu'à la salle de bain où il plaça les habits abîmés du malchanceux dans la machine, avant de le laisser prendre une douche, quelques vêtements propres sur le rebord du lavabo. Quand il eut terminé, s'admirant dans la glace pour voir que ses traits s'étaient adoucis durant la semaine, ses cernes disparaissant peu à peu alors qu'il semblait reprendre un peu de sommeil réparateur, son poids augmentant légèrement alors que la faim l'envahissait depuis quelques jours. Il enfila rapidement le short de basket noir de son camarade, revêtant le manches longues blanc qu'il lui avait prêté et sortit en trottinant timidement vers la cuisine, lumineuse et pleine d'une atmosphère joyeuse. Thomas sentit une paire de bras l'enlacer sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, reconnaissant la chaleur maternelle si particulière de la mère du coureur, une jeune femme à la carrure un peu large, sans être obèse non plus, à peine plus grande que lui, avec de très court cheveux noirs et de petits yeux bridés adorables. Elle l'embrassa vivement sur la joue, lui faisant remarquer à quel point il avait l'air en forme contrairement aux autres fois et lui demanda de s'installer sans faire d'histoire. Gally se trouvait juste à sa gauche, les mains sous la table et la tête haute, palabrant avec le père de Minho qui était en bout, une grande figure sérieuse et autoritaire, dirigeant d'une entreprise assez importante.

-Alors Thomas ? Comment ça se passe chez toi ? Ta mère va bien ? On a pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles depuis le mois dernier, l'interrogea Sena en prenant les couverts pour servir la salade à son mari.

-Elle va bien. Son travail l'occupe la plupart du temps et je n'arrive pas à la voir très souvent. Mais je pense que c'est bon signe …

-Oh, mon pauvre petit. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas passer une semaine à la maison ? Pendant les vacances de février par exemple ?

-Je ne sais pas si elle sera d'accord. Elle avait prévu qu'on sorte ensemble pour une fois …

La femme au foyer soupira avec une expression déçue peinte sur son jolie visage blanc, un peu rondelet. Elle aimait Thomas comme s'il s'agissait de son propre fils, Minho le considérant presque comme un frère cadet, et elle trouvait cela abominable de laisser son enfant avec si peu de présence autour de lui. Et elle savait pertinemment que c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à se faire beaucoup d'amis.

-Tu as prévenu ton père que tu resterai là pour l'après-midi ?

-Mince ! J'ai complètement oublié de lui rappeler que tu m'avais invité, râla l'adolescent en empoignant son téléphone.

Il écrivit un texto à son paternel pour l'informer de sa présence chez les Lee jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas l'attendre pour déjeuner. Quand la page de ses contacts réapparut sur l'écran de son téléphone, il vit le nom de son nouvel ami apparaître : _Newtie._ Il en profita pour lui envoyer un SMS.

De : Thomas

' _Salut Newt. Comment vas-tu ? Je suis bien arrivé chez mon père et il fait plutôt bon_

 _ici.'_

Suite à quoi, il se remit à manger en répondant aux différentes questions que lui posaient les parents de son compagnon, leur indiquant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de projets futurs et que seul l'avenir décidera de ce qu'il ferait après le lycée. Minho lui tapa sur l'épaule en lui disant qu'avec son cerveau, il arriverait très facilement à se trouver un emploi ou une école qui lui plairait. Gally haussa des épaules quand on lui posa la question. Lui non plus n'avait pas trop d'idées mais lui, c'était plus parce qu'il n'aimait pas le lycée et les cours.

Après avoir débarrassé la table et nettoyé la vaisselle, les trois garçons s'installèrent dans la chambre de l'asiatique, prenant possession d'un pouf chacun pour pouvoir jouer à la console pendant le tout début de l'après-midi. La pièce était bien à l'image de son propriétaire. Murs complètement blancs, posters de basketteur sur celui contre lequel son lit était parallèlement appuyé et plusieurs coupes reposant sur ses étagères, et les livres étaient complètement absents de sa bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas un littéraire de toute façon.

Au bout de vingt bonnes minutes de baston sur _Mortal Kombat_ , durant lesquelles Minho et Thomas s'étaient ligués contre Gally pour se venger de sa dernière blague avec le sel et le poivre dans l'eau, le téléphone du plus jeune se mit à vibrer à travers la chambre et ils mirent le versus sur pause.

-C'est ta chérie ?

-Encore ? Mais tu n'abandonneras jamais cette idée Min' ? Soupira Thomas en déverrouillant son portable.

De : Newtie

' _Coucou Tommy. Content que tu sois arrivé à bon port. Merci beaucoup pour le dessin, il est magnifique, c'est vraiment adorable. Tu me manques déjà … C'est nul sans toi'._

Le concerné se mit à sourire comme un idiot, rougissant légèrement au mot «adorable», attirant l'attention de ses amis qui haussèrent un sourcil, se décalant vers les côtés du garçon pour regarder ce qui pouvait bien le faire sourire de la sorte. Le coureur fut le premier à faire la remarque.

- _Tommy_ hein ? Et après tu nies les faits, vilain cachotier.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires abruti.

-Ehehe calme-toi _Tommy !_

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel pour montrer son exaspération et tapota sur son écran pour répondre en vitesse à son ami, se languissant lui-aussi de le revoir.

ooooo~ooooo

La nuit venait juste de tomber sur la petite ville où avait emménagé Newt, une atmosphère lugubre changeant les rues en désert blanc à cause de la peur que les meurtres avaient inspiré durant les derniers jours. L'adolescent était adossé contre le mur à côté de son matelas, lisant des magazines que James lui avait acheté pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas trop et qu'il continue d'apprendre, à la fois l'actualité et les choses du passé dont il n'avait pas connaissance, bien que cela était peu probable. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours fait de sa vie, hormis dormir et boire du sang, c'était lire des livres antiques et décrypter des parchemins en langues mortes. Il avait du temps à perdre, alors autant s'en servir pour se cultiver.

Il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux blonds, tournant la page de son livre de l'autre, quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit avec un léger sourire, sachant bien qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de son petit Tommy. Ce-dernier lui racontait sa merveilleuse victoire contre son ami Minho à une partie de _Soul Calibur V_ , obtenant des protestations digne du grognement d'un ours en colère. Le garçon s'imagina la scène très clairement dans sa tête, se servant des illustrations sur le carnet à dessin pour figurer les deux amis du jeune homme. Il répondit rapidement à son message en le félicitant pour sa victoire et en lui souhaitant un bon appétit. Une fois qu'il eut envoyé le SMS, il redirigea son attention sur ses lectures, bâillant avec ferveur avant de le fermer sans tendresse. Il se releva doucement pour se diriger vers la pièce adjacente et prendre de nouveau vêtement dans la commode rongée par les mites. Il retourna ensuite dans sa _chambre_ et retira ses anciens habits, sales et abîmés. Quand il n'eut plus que son boxer sur lui, il regarda ses bras pour constater à quel point ils étaient minces et fragiles malgré toute la force qui reposait en eux. Son ventre plat ne montrait aucune autre forme, ses pectoraux se démarquant d'une belle façon sans être trop voyant et les veines de son cou saillaient sous sa peau. Ses doigts tracèrent une courbe du bord de sa lèvre jusqu'à ses côtes, s'imaginant les mains de Thomas posées sur lui. Il souffla en refusant de se laisser aller à de telles pensées. Il ne pouvait se les permettre. Il n'avait pas le droit de partager cela avec lui. Pas avec un ange comme lui.

-Newton ? Appela une voix derrière lui.

En tournant la tête, il aperçut du coin de l'œil la longue figure de James, se tenant lourdement sur l'encadrement de la porte, les battements de son cœur bien plus rapide et bruyamment à l'oreille du garçon, lui indiquant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou bien …

-Qui a-t-il James ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, son t-shirt toujours en main.

L'autre ne répondit rien, s'approchant lentement de son corps si désirable et sans taches malgré tous les péchés qu'il avait commis. Newt se remit face au mur, ne cherchant pas à fuir les paroles sensuelles et pleines de besoins de son protecteur. Il connaissait les nécessités humaines. Celles qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, celles qu'il ne ressentirait probablement jamais puisqu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Puisqu'il n'avait pas … ça. Une paire de bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches tandis qu'un torse bien plus puissant que le sien se colla contre son dos, une paire de lèvres se déposant dans le creux de son cou. Newt était au courant de l'homosexualité de James depuis qu'on le lui avait présenté quelques années plus tôt, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune adulte. Plusieurs fois il avait essayé de faire des avances au petit blond et à chaque fois, il l'avait rejeté gentiment, essayant avec difficulté de ne pas le blesser. Pourtant, malgré tout, l'adulte avait continué de laisser son amour l'enfant se développer, ses sentiments se reflétant dans chacun de ses gestes et toutes ses marques d'affection étaient la preuve de son dévouement.

-Arrête d'aller voir ce garçon … S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il en baisant la peau délicate sous lui.

Ses mains glissèrent sur le haut de son torse, passant par-dessus ses tétons pour empoigner ses épaules et les caresser de ses pouces. L'adolescent ne réagit pas, le laissant jouer avec lui comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée, ne désirant vraiment pas briser les rêves de son protecteur. Il l'aimait … mais d'une autre façon.

-Je peux m'occuper de toi … je te promets que je ferais le nécessaire pour tu ne meurs plus de faim. Quitte à te donner mon propre sang. Alors s'il te plaît … Ne va pas rejoindre cet enfant.

-James … Tommy n'est pas là pour le week-end. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre. J'ai réussi à me faire un ami autre que toi … tu n'as pas le droit de m'enlever cette faible lueur de bonheur.

L'affirmation sembla blesser le concerné plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, ses dents se plantant légèrement dans sa chair, lui arrachant un miaulement que l'autre chérit de la même façon qu'un enfant qui aurait eu un nouveau petit train. Newt courba son dos contre toute attente, James fermant sa poigne sur le menton de celui qu'il aimait pour que son visage soit bien en face de lui. Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si violent cette fois-ci. La jalousie infiltrait son corps par tous ses pores, remplaçant le caractère si timide et bienveillant du grand homme par une âme pleine de luxure et de désir. Sa seconde main allait descendre vers le sous-vêtement du garçon, quand ce-dernier se mordit la lèvre, se blessant légèrement alors que ses yeux se fermaient, son corps tremblant de terreur. Il avait peur. Oui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette émotion auparavant. Mais jamais James n'avait été aussi entreprenant. Jamais il n'était allé aussi loin. Jamais il n'avait souhaité toucher cet endroit de son corps. Il se l'était toujours interdit, sachant à quel point le jeune homme était terrifié à cette idée.

Une larme roula le long de son cou, rejoignant les lèvres sèches et craquelées de l'adulte. Ce-dernier s'arrêta, une pointe de remords dévorant son cœur alors qu'il comprenait qu'il était allé un peu trop loin et qu'il finirait par perdre l'affection que lui portait Newt, même si celle-ci était différente de celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

-N-ne fais pas ça … S'il te plaît, le supplia-t-il en fermant ses doigts sur cette main trop curieuse.

-Newton …

-À part toi, Tommy est tout ce que j'ai en ce monde.

Un éclat de colère traversa les orbes sombres de son protecteur qui serra le visage de Newt bien plus durement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il couina sous la douleur, même si elle restait minime et supportable.

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui ? Je ne te suffis pas ? Je suis trop vieux ? C'est ça ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir …

-Alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'aimes ? Dis-le moi Newton !

À présent, le blond était en face de lui, les paupières toujours closes, une simple larme dévalant sa joue rougie. L'adulte passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon, cherchant à lui montrer à quel point il était inquiet et le serait toujours, caressant sa joue avant que le buveur de sang ne s'enfonce dans cette paume si attentionnée, récoltant toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait y trouver. Toutefois, la sensation était différente que celle qu'il avait ressenti quand Thomas et lui s'étaient serrés la main.

-Je t'aime Newton … pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'aimer en retour ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Transforme-moi.

-Non …

-Mords-moi !

-C'est hors de question James ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre sans être capable de voir le jour et se demander quand est-ce que tout sera enfin fini … Ne me demande pas de te mettre dans une situation que tu ne pourrais plus contrôler.

Le silence s'installa. L'adulte retira sa main et la chaleur quitta le corps de Newt pour le laisser vide et sans émotion.

-Ne retourne pas voir cet enfant !

-James …

-C'est un ordre Newt. Tu n'es pas en sécurité avec lui près de toi. Tu l'as précisé toi-même : nous ne devons être vu de personne …

Et sur ces paroles, le protecteur quitta la pièce, les dents grinçantes, les yeux brûlants et brillants. Le blond resta immobile pendant un long moment avant de finir de se vêtir, son téléphone vibrant pour afficher le nom de Tommy.

De : Tommy

 _'Je rentrerai un peu plus tôt demain. On pourra se voir tu penses ?'_

Il eut un léger pincement au cœur en lisant ce texto. James n'avait pas le droit de lui retirer sa lumière. Il irait voir le petit brun, même s'il doit se montrer au monde.


	5. Questions

**Titre** **:** L'enfant de la nuit

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Note** **:** Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que tout va bien ;) Bon l'histoire avance tout doucement mais les questions vont bientôt avoir des réponses pour notre petit Thomas, je vous l'assure. Il découvrira bientôt la véritable nature de son ami et je me languis d'écrire ce chapitre. En attendant, je vous offre ce chapitre que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire au début.

Bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et à la franchise _Le Labyrinthe_.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** **:** Questions

L'impatience était une chose qu'il expérimentait assez souvent durant le début de la semaine. L'attente du week-end se faisait toujours incroyablement longue, ennuyeuse et intolérable. Cette fois par contre, c'était le retour dans sa ville isolée qui le secouait le plus. Il avait hâte de revoir le doux sourire de Newt, sans pouvoir se permettre de montrer une telle envie de partir à son père ou ses amis, même si ces-derniers n'étaient pas assez dupes pour ne pas se rendre compte que leur camarade avait envie de passer du temps avec cet adolescent-sur-qui-il-n'avait-pas-jeté-son-dévolu.

George accompagna son petit à la gare, voulant l'embrasser une dernière fois avant d'attendre une longue semaine pour le revoir et quand le train démarra, Thomas sentit une légère douleur au cœur, comme s'il n'avait pas donné toute l'affection que méritait de recevoir son père de sa part. Il se sentait mal pour cet homme, toujours seul dans cette maison, une chambre d'enfant lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il avait merdé à un moment donné et qu'il avait perdu la garde de cet être qu'il avait vu grandir pendant toutes ces années. De toute façon, il n'allait pas rester à l'écart bien longtemps. Elle allait certainement revenir. Et qui sait, il la verrait peut-être la semaine suivante.

Quatre heures plus tard, le brun était en train de rejoindre son appartement dans la nuit sombre et sans étoiles, installé confortablement dans la voiture neuve de sa mère, cette dernière ayant bien stipulé qu'elle ne le laisserait plus rentrer à pieds dorénavant. Un autre meurtre se serait produit pendant son absence, presque aussi terrible que le premier. Un jeune adolescent encore une fois, à peine plus jeune que Thomas, retrouvé pendu dans un parc pour enfants, la gorge et les poignets tranchés. _Il a été vidé de son sang_ , l'avait informé sa mère. Étrangement, si l'affaire des «Meurtres inexpliqués» avait attiré son attention dans un premier temps, il se fichait pas mal de savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans cette ville à présent, se contentant de penser à tout ce qu'il allait raconter au petit blond quand il arriverait au parc. Pour être sûr de ne pas le faire attendre trop longtemps dehors, l'adolescent tapota sur l'écran de son téléphone pour lui envoyer un message et lui dire qu'il n'allait pas tarder et qu'il l'assaillirait bientôt avec toutes ses histoires.

Une fois que le petit duo arriva près des parkings réservés aux résidents de l'immeuble, la jeune femme s'empressa de fermer le véhicule et de prendre son fils par l'épaule, le conduisant vers l'entrée de leur nid douillé. Cependant, le brun resta figé devant la grande porte, inquiétant légèrement sa génitrice qui lui jeta un regard rempli d'incompréhension.

-J'attends un ami, tu veux pas monter et m'attendre ? Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, annonça-t-il en arrangeant son bonnet sur sa tête.

-Tom, mon chéri, tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas que tu restes dehors après que le soleil se soit couché.

-Tu penses vraiment que le tueur s'emmerderait à venir jusqu'ici pour me trancher la gorge et me sucer tout le sang ?

-Thomas ! Dit-elle avec fermeté et autorité. Ne parle pas de cette façon.

Il se ferma sur lui-même sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. C'était la première fois depuis le divorce de ses parents, que sa mère l'engueulait avec autant de venin dans ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas tort dans un sens, mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle lui parlait de la sorte. Il flanqua ses mains dans ses poches, regardant ses pieds avec défaite, souhaitant avoir au moins la chance de pouvoir voir son petit blondinet avant d'aller se coucher. Thomas entendit la jeune femme soupirer, l'obligeant à la regarder pour essayer d'accrocher la moindre petite émotion qui trahirait son masque de sévérité.

-Bon, je te donne un quart d'heure. Qu'importe s'il arrive avant ou une minute après, je veux que tu sois remonté après que le délai soit écoulé. C'est bien compris ?

-Oui M'man.

-Tu sais que je t'aime mon chéri, alors ne sois pas si imprudent, d'accord ?

-Mais oui, t'inquiète pas.

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et elle lui rendit sa marque d'affection en baisant son front, le laissant s'installer près de sa boîte de métal pour attendre la venue de Newt. L'impatience le rongea de plus en plus sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. L'intérêt qu'il portait à ce garçon dont il ne savait pas grand chose, était devenu ravageur et la présence de ce petit anglais était devenue la drogue dont le lycéen avait besoin tous les jours pour continuer à vivre. Plusieurs fois, il s'était demandé ce qui arriverait si le blond lui tournait le dos et s'il s'en allait sans un mot. Arriverait-il à survivre à cette séparation ? Cet abandon ? Certainement pas. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, il se couperait d'une autre façon et laisserait ce liquide vital pour lui, s'échapper de la plus belle des façons sur le sol de sa chambre. Il secoua vivement la tête, chassant ses idées noires pour déverrouiller son téléphone une fois de plus, et regarder si son ami lui avait répondu. Négatif. Il n'avait pas de nouveaux messages. Pourquoi ? Newt avait-il eu un soucis avec son appareil ? Son père le lui avait-il confisqué ? Il essaya de le contacter une seconde fois.

De : Thomas

 _'Newt ?_ _Ç_ _a va ?'_

Le garçon replaça l'objet technologique dans la poche de son sweat, reniflant doucement et frottant le bout de son nez pris dans le manteau froid de la nuit, fredonnant l'air d'une chanson pour faire passer le temps, admirant avec dégoût la neige qui se trouvait encore au sol. Le printemps finirait par arriver et tout cela disparaîtrait. Cette blancheur répugnante s'éteindrait à la lueur du Soleil, ne laissant place qu'à une large verdure agréable et sèche.

Une minute avant la fin du délais accordé par son responsable légal, Thomas reprit à nouveau portable en main et écrivit un dernier message pour prévenir le garçon qu'il devait rentrer.

De : Thomas

 _'Newt. Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis super inquiet. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu de problèmes. Je dois rentrer, ma mère a installé un couvre-feu … A plus tard.'_

La déception se lisait sur tout son visage alors qu'il remontait les escaliers vers la porte de son appartement. Il croisa rapidement deux vieilles femmes qui discutaient d'un sujet inintéressant et les salua par pure politesse, ces-dernières lui rendirent son salut avec un large sourire édenté. Quand il atteint sa porte, il jeta un petit coup d'œil vers celle à sa gauche, espérant presque voir la touffe blonde de son voisin sortir de l'entrebâillement de celle-ci mais il ne fallait pas compter dessus. En entrant dans son foyer, l'adolescent retira ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour manger avec sa mère, qui avait eu la gentillesse de l'attendre pour souper. Elle lui servit un peu de salade de tomates avant de lui verser un peu de vinaigrette dessus. Elle lui tendit le plat avec la viande à l'intérieur mais il déclina l'offre avec un faible sourire.

-Ton ami n'est pas venu ? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

-Non … et il ne répond pas non plus à mes messages.

-Son téléphone n'a peut-être plus de batterie. Tu essaieras à nouveau demain. Ne sois pas si triste mon chéri, ça te donne mauvaise mine.

Arianna passa une main tendre contre la joue rougie par la brise glaciale de son fils. Il accueillit l'acte de gentillesse de cette femme avec joie, se remettant à manger après qu'elle l'ait retiré. Une vive chaleur s'empara de son cœur alors qu'il se rendait enfin compte que tout allait beaucoup mieux. Sa mère était là, à ses côtés, mangeant avec le sourire et lui parlant d'autres choses que son travail. Ses détracteurs ne s'étaient plus manifestés et l'avaient laissé tranquille pour la semaine. Les parents de Minho l'avaient invité à venir passer une semaine de vacances chez eux. Était-ce l'apparition de Newt qui provoquait cette enchevêtrement de bonnes choses ? Avait-il eu un effet positif sur le caractère et l'apparence du jeune homme ? Certainement. Il se sentait mieux dans sa peau à présent et avait presque renoncé à l'idée de se blesser chaque soir.

Au moment d'aller se coucher, il se permit d'envoyer un dernier SMS à son sauveur.

De : Thomas

 _'Merci pour tout Newt. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait sans toi. Tu es ma lumière dans le noir … Bonne nuit.'_

ooooo~ooooo

La journée au lycée lui parut extrêmement longue ce jour-là. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être pressé de rentrer chez lui. Sa mère ne serait pas là. Newt ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Et Minho comme Gally étaient en mode silence radio à cause de leur voyage scolaire qui durerait toute la semaine. Il n'avait pas eu de compagnie durant sa journée, ce qui ne le changeait pas vraiment d'avant. Le fait qu'il se soit accoutumé à la présence du blond, l'avait rendu désireux d'un contact social plus profond avec le reste des membres de sa classe, bien que le jeune homme restait son privilégié et le seul avec qui il s'entendrait le mieux. Lors du dernier cours de sa matinée, son regard vagabonda autour de lui pour analyser tous ses camarades, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, et s'étonna de constater que sa classe était essentiellement composée de filles et qu'il y avait à peine quatre garçons par rangée, parfois seulement trois. Bien sûr, il fallait compter sur Alby qui s'amusait à frapper dans le pied de sa chaise, essayant de déconcentrer le garçon avec toute la puissance de sa volonté et de sa cruauté. Toutefois, cela n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner, Thomas était bien trop absorbé dans ses réflexions pour faire attention aux petites vacheries de son pire ennemi. À la fin de l'heure, il rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la cour pour prendre une courte pause et se reposer un peu les méninges. Il s'installa sous l'arbre qui se trouvait dans le coin le plus reculé de leur terrain de jeux, sa tête reposant contre le tronc puissant de ce végétal qu'il avait tant de fois frappé avec son arme tranchante, respirant un bon coup avant de rallumer son portable pour voir s'il avait reçu un quelconque message de la part de son ami.

Toujours rien.

C'était à se demander où il était passé. Les paroles rassurantes de sa mère s'estompèrent peu à peu dans le fond de sa pensée, ne laissant place qu'à un doute immense et des questionnements qui lui donnaient mal au crâne, le forçant à fermer ses paupières pour accueillir un minimum de paix. Cependant, alors que tout cela commençait à se retirer pour lui autoriser un peu de tranquillité, la silhouette grande et musclée de son détracteur apparut dans son champ de vision, s'approchant avec une démarche assurée bien que cassée à certains endroits, comme s'il avait perdu toute emprise sur ses actions et que son jouet préféré devenait la propriété d'un autre. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas totalement faux puisque Thomas appartenait à présent à Newt et seulement lui. Ce-dernier était bien plus doux et plus agréable que ces petits merdeux qui venaient troubler son moment d'isolement.

-Alors Murphy ? T'as bien profité de ta pause ? Déclara le noir en se postant devant lui, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Le brun ne répondit pas à cette provocation, se contentant juste de redresser la tête pour croiser le regard meurtrier du tyran, étirant presque un sourire de satisfaction en voyant à quel point il faisait pitié à se tenir là, alors qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de venir lui chercher des noises pendant le reste de la semaine. Était-ce à cause de la présence de Newt ? Lui avait-il jeté une sorte de sort ou quelque chose dans le genre pour tenir les mauvaises personnes à l'écart de lui ? Il n'en savait rien mais le fait qu'il n'est pas revu le jeune homme durant ces trois derniers jours, avait nettement réduit ses chances de ne pas croiser ce gang d'abrutis.

-Tu crois que tu peux m'ignorer comme ça tête de gland ?

-Je ne t'ignore pas … souffla Thomas en se retenant de hausser les yeux au ciel.

-Alors regarde-moi quand je te parle. Tu te crois bien placé pour me tenir tête ?

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, le jeune homme s'exécuta et lança des éclairs à son camarade de classe, qui ne le prit pas très bien. Il attrapa le garçon par le col de son sweat, le soulevant pour qu'il soit à la même hauteur que lui, se préparant à le frapper au visage avec violence, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Deux personnes appelèrent le nom du grand noir, leur voix s'apparentant de près à celles de Ben et Winston, et quand ces-derniers furent près des deux bagarreurs, ils échangèrent un bref regard avant de sourire. Le plus petit et le plus faible des quatre se tassa légèrement sur lui-même, attendant sa punition en espérant qu'elle ne serait pas trop violente et le premier coup ne vint qu'au bout de cinq minutes, juste avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Il l'associa à un coup de fouet ou quelque chose dans le genre, comme si on l'avait frappé avec une objet souple. En rouvrant les yeux, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un mince bout de bois qui traînait au sol et que Ben avait ramassé. Une vive douleur traversa sa cuisse et se propagea lentement dans tout son corps. Alby le jeta contre l'arbre pour que son dos prenne également un coup, lui coupant légèrement la respiration et l'assaillit d'un second coup aux côtes. Il voulut répliquer, dire toute sorte de sottises qui les auraient empêché de continuer dans cette direction car plus le nombre de frappe augmentait, plus ils se rapprochaient de son visage et de la possibilité de rendre les marques visibles.

-Arrêtez ! Finit-il par hurler, attirant l'attention de certains élèves qui se trouvaient encore à l'extérieur.

Les trois silhouettes devant lui se tétanisèrent, incapable du moindre mouvement alors que les regards étaient posés sur eux. Cependant, aucun des lycéens ne se soucia de ce qui était en train de se tramer dans le fond de la cour, continuant ce qu'ils avaient commencé alors que la récréation touchait à sa fin. Thomas beugla intérieurement en s'insultant de toutes les manières possibles. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas la fermer ? S'il ne les avait pas défié, peut-être qu'il s'en serait sorti avec simplement quelques bleus supplémentaires. Une brûlure à sa joue droite le ramena à la réalité, le bâton dans les mains de Winston, les yeux exorbités par ce qu'il venait de faire, tandis que ses camarades s'exclamaient avec brutalité qu'il aurait dû faire attention à ne pas toucher sa face de rat. Le brun à la peau mat voulut s'excuser mais ne faisait que bredouiller des phrases incompréhensibles alors qu'une sensation humide descendait le long de la joue de sa victime.

En levant la main vers sa peau rougie, l'adolescent comprit qu'il l'avait violemment éraflé et qu'il garderait la marque longtemps. Certainement deux semaines avant que cela ne cicatrise entièrement. Si seulement il avait fermé sa gueule …

Le soir, en rentrant chez lui, il fut surpris de constater que sa mère était déjà revenue de son travail. Cette histoire de meurtres en série devait commencer à la rendre paranoïaque … ou simplement très inquiète. Quand elle vit son petit bébé arriver, un pansement plutôt épais sur la joue, elle ne put qu'exprimer son incompréhension et son instinct maternelle prirent le dessus rapidement. Elle se précipita vers lui et examina le visage endolori de son fils, passant une main rassurante sur son front, soulevant quelques mèches de ses cheveux pour voir s'il n'avait pas été blessé ailleurs, et elle voulut tout savoir. Absolument tout. Souhait que le petit ne put exaucer. Par peur. Par crainte. Par lâcheté. Il dut lui mentir.

-Je me suis pris une branche sur le chemin du retour. Je suis passé par la forêt et j'ai couru pour ne pas arriver trop tard à la maison … Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je me suis arrêté à la pharmacie pour prendre du désinfectant et des pansements.

-Oh mon chéri. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu ne me caches rien au moins ? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement très préoccupée par l'état de son chérubin.

-Oui. Et non pour ta deuxième question …

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Thomas soupira. Il en avait bien conscience mais il n'avait pas la force de l'accabler d'un autre malheur, alors il secoua juste la tête pour lui assurer que rien de grave ne se produisait et afficha un faible sourire, tentant tant bien que mal d'évacuer toute cette inquiétude.

-Alors ? Ton ami t'a-t-il recontacté ? L'interrogea-t-elle soudainement en préparant le repas.

-Non … je ne sais pas ce qu'il a.

-Laisse-lui du temps, il est peut-être arrivé quelque chose dans sa famille.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas.

À ces mots, l'adolescent se souvint de l'altercation qu'il y avait eu entre Newt et son père le soir de leur arrivée. L'adulte était-il violent avec lui ? Le maltraitait-il ? Cette fois, ce fut lui qui sentit l'inquiétude grimper en lui. Le blond était une des rares choses qui comptaient le plus au monde pour lui ici, hormis sa mère. S'il venait à disparaître … Non. Il allait bien. C'était Newt après tout. Il était fort. Il en était sûr. En sortant son téléphone, Thomas se décida à envoyer un message à son voisin pour lui dire qu'il sortait et que s'il voulait le rejoindre, il pouvait le faire mais son portable lui fit défaut et s'éteignit d'un seul coup. Batterie déchargée. Il grogna de mécontentement et se contenta de prévenir sa mère qu'il ne serait pas long, descendit les escaliers en traînant des pieds et se mit à sa place habituelle.

La notion de temps disparut soudainement, son corps se ballottant pour le bercer et l'aider à trouver le repos. Il avait un peu sommeil. Ses paupières se baissèrent, ne laissant que les ténèbres l'engloutirent. Une minute. Deux minutes. Peut-être quinze. Il n'en savait rien. Sa fatigue l'avait emporté loin. Vers des horizons qui n'avaient pas de fin, vers des plaines plus vertes que l'émeraude elle-même, vers des cieux plus cléments et là où le monde rayonnerait à nouveau dans son regard. Cette paix fut interrompue par un déluge de mauvaises pensées, de visions d'un futur incertain et de troubles qui submergeaient le garçon. Il se mit à trembler de peur. Il le sentait. La fin approchait pour lui. Cependant, encore une fois, ce fléau se stoppa. La noirceur devint lumière. La souffrance se transforma en une douce chaleur. Les blessures se refermèrent. Et la sensation d'une main douce et apaisante, extirpa Thomas de son cocon de terreur. Lorsque ses paupières se décollèrent, il tomba nez à nez avec la silhouette frêle et si distinctive de Newt, une expression rassurante peinte sur ses traits un peu tirés par le manque de repos. Il passait son pouce sur la joue gauche du jeune homme, cherchant à faire fuir ses cauchemars, alors que lui-même ne pouvait se débarrasser des siens. Aucun des deux ne voulait briser cet instant de silence et de bien-être, se retrouvant comme si rien ne s'était produit entre temps, comme si ces trois jours d'absence n'avaient jamais existé. Tout était parfait. Le léger sourire du blond, son toucher, le léger souffle du vent qui soulevait ses cheveux déjà bien emmêlés, le silence reposant qui régnait autour d'eux, l'absence de peurs lorsqu'il était à ses côtés, cette chaleur qui émanait de lui malgré la froideur de sa peau, le mystère et la souffrance gravés dans son regard, son accent lorsqu'il prononça son petit sobriquet _"_ _Tommy_ _"_ et la caresse qui continuait de le réconforter.

Instinctivement, Thomas se plongea dans la paume de son ami, posant sa propre main sur la sienne en retenant difficilement ses larmes. Il était heureux certes, mais il avait été tellement stressé à l'idée de ne plus le revoir. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour apprécier encore ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué, sentant son cœur battre la chamade alors que des sentiments inconnus naissaient peu à peu en lui. Il n'y connaissait rien dans ce domaine. Ce n'était qu'un novice en la matière, incapable de la moindre émotion envers les autres. Toutefois, il savait que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Newt était bien plus fort et intense que tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti.

-Qui t'as fait ça ? Le coupa-t-il dans le fil de ses pensées.

-Je me suis … pris une branche … en rentrant ici.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu mens Tommy, ça ne te sied pas du tout. Qui. T'as. Fait. Ça ?

Son ton était dur et autoritaire. La colère teintait à présent ses iris déjà si sombres et cela effraya quelque peu le brun qui pinça ses lèvres, retenant sa culpabilité d'avoir caché de telles choses à celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son meilleur ami.

-C'est des g-garçons de mon lycée … Depuis que mes parents ont divorcé, un trio ne cesse de me causer du tort.

-Et pourquoi tu ne répliques pas ? Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?

-Tu ne les connais pas. Ben est le fils d'un grand entrepreneur … si je viens à me plaindre de son fils à la police, ils ne feront certainement rien pour m'écouter parce qu'ils seront corrompus par son père …

-Alors rends tous les coups qu'ils te donnent. Double-les, triple-les ! Je ne veux pas te voir blesser Tommy, dit-il en murmurant le dernier morceau de sa phrase, comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu.

Newt posa légèrement sa tête sur les genoux de Thomas, ce-dernier caressant doucement ses cheveux en souriant tendrement, se disant que c'était vraiment une étrange relation qu'ils entretenaient. Est-ce que des amis ont ce genre de contact ? Peut-être des meilleurs amis ? Ou plus … Cette simple pensée le fit rougir et il cacha son visage de sa main disponible. L'autre, continuait de passer sur la tempe humide du blondinet, celui-ci fredonnant une douce berceuse qui aurait pu les conduire tous les deux dans les limbes du sommeil si Thomas ne s'était pas rappelé au dernier moment, qu'il voulait sortir un peu de ce parc et marcher avec l'autre garçon. Il l'invita donc sur l'une des places principales de leur ville déserte, un petit kiosque se tenant près de la fontaine où l'on pouvait voir un vendeur à la bedaine naissante et aux cheveux longs, bouclés et gras. Il avait une cigarette entre ses lèvres gercées par le froid et ses petits yeux masqués derrière une paire de lunettes rondes, examinaient un journal qui racontait les dernières nouvelles sur le meurtre qui c'était produit la veille. Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent au niveau du comptoir et le brun commanda deux paquets de bonbons variés pour ensuite les partager avec son ami.

Cependant, comme toutes les autres fois, Newt déclina l'offre sans paraître insultant envers le jeune homme. L'expression qui s'afficha ensuite sur son visage, brisa le cœur du buveur de sang qui se résolut à accepter son offre, sa langue sèche et ses dents le démangeant énormément. Il croqua dans l'une des bouteilles de coca, assimilant l'acidité du sucre avec un peu de mal, son estomac se retournant alors que la substance descendait le long de son œsophage. Il n'avait jamais mangé quoi que ce soit qui avait un rapport avec la nourriture humaine. Tout ce dont il pouvait s'approvisionner, c'était de sang frais, sortant d'un corps toujours vivant et d'un peu de vin pour essayer d'étancher une soif qu'il ne pouvait pas assouvir. C'était sa première fois et les résultats furent … horribles.

Thomas s'était éloigné quelques instants pour aller jeter le premier paquet, tout sourire et heureux que son compagnon ait accepté de goûter les différents spécimen de bonbons qu'il avait pris, et pendant qu'il se débarrassait de ce poison, Newt se rendit derrière un bâtiment en briques rouges pour se vider l'estomac, ce-dernier se tordant sous l'effet indésirable de ces aliments inconsistants. Sa gorge le brûla affreusement alors que la bile et les bonbons faisaient leur chemin hors de lui, recouvrant la neige sous les yeux répugnés des habitants encore à l'extérieur, inconscients ou simplement non-effrayés par la menace que représentait le garçon. Ses dents se montrèrent à la lumière du jour, ses crocs poussant alors qu'il sentait l'odeur délicieuse de son ami qui le rejoignait. Non ! Il ne devait pas venir plus près. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne. Trop tard. Le lycéen venait juste de poser sa main sur son épaule, l'observant avec beaucoup d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension.

-Si tu ne te sentais pas bien, tu aurais dû me le dire. Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à les manger … souffla-t-il en frottant doucement le tissu de son t-shirt.

-C-ce n'est rien … ce n'est p-peut-être pas passé, répondit-il en essuyant le bord de ses lèvres avec sa manche.

-Viens, on rentre. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade à cause de moi.

Newt se redressa lentement, sa tête tournant avec force, le déstabilisant alors qu'il essayait de mettre un pied devant l'autre, suivant la silhouette trouble de son camarade qui s'éloigner avec une grande impatience pour retourner à leur petit coin. Cependant, le blond ne parvint pas à aller très loin. L'odeur enivrante du sang qui coulait dans les veines de ce garçon, sa soif constante, son envie incontrôlable de planter ses canines dans le cou tendre et parfait de Thomas, le poussèrent à ses limites et les restreindre lui prit beaucoup de force. Il s'effondra au sol, la tête la première dans la neige, la respiration lourde et les muscles contractés.

-Newt, tu veux passer chez moi ce soir ? Ce serait sympa que ma mère te rencontre. Newt ?

Le brun se retourna enfin pour constater que son ami était étendu sur le sol, immobile et incapable de se relever.

-Newt ! Hurla-t-il en rejoignant le corps inanimé du blond. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Newt, réponds-moi ! Je suis désolé ! J'aurai pas du te faire manger ces bonbons !

Les larmes qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps menaçaient de refaire surface mais la main du garçon le stoppa avant qu'il ne puisse continuer.

-Je suis f-fatigué … I-il faut que j-je retourne chez moi …

-D-d'accord. Je vais le faire. Je vais te porter jusqu'à ton appartement.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il agrippa l'un des bras de Newt pour le passer au-dessus de son épaule et se saisit de sa taille pour le conduire vers le parc et demander de l'aide à son père. Sur le trajet, alors que le poids du jeune homme commençait à venir à bout des muscles de son compagnon, le petit blondinet s'exclama dans une demi-inconscience.

-Tu sens bon … Tommy …

-Chut Newt, ne parle pas. On est presque arrivé, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en embrassant le haut de son crâne, arrachant des frissons au buveur de sang qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas s'exécuter et vider ce corps de ce précieux sang.

-T-Tommy … tu m'aimerais toujours … si j'étais un monstre ?

La question parut surprendre le concerné, qui resserra sa prise sur la taille de l'autre, le remettant un peu plus droit. Le parc de jeux était en vue, ainsi que l'immeuble qui abritait leur deux petits appartements. Même si le plus vieux disait qu'il s'agissait juste d'un gros coup de fatigue, ses jambes ne semblaient pas apte à le porter complètement et sa respiration saccadée, laissaient sous-entendre que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Thomas espérait simplement que ce ne serait rien de mortel.

-Bien sûr Newt … et puis, tu n'es pas un monstre ! Je le sais.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Tu … tu me connais à peine …

-J'en sais assez pour savoir que tu ne serais pas capable de blesser qui que ce soit. Je t'apprécie comme tu es.

-Merci, dit-il en souriant, à présent un peu plus relaxé par la présence à son côté.

Il reprit un peu du poil de la bête et ne se reposa plus totalement sur l'épaule de son ami, se servant plus simplement de ses jambes, la gauche traînant toujours au sol malgré tout.

Une fois devant le pas de la porte, Thomas frappa à grands coups sur le bois avant de tomber nez à nez avec un James, paniqué et empli de colère, et le brun savait que celle-ci était dirigée vers lui. L'adulte prit son fils par l'avant-bras, lui arrachant un petit couinement de douleur qui tordit le cœur du garçon qui essaya de le récupérer, recevant seulement un coup sur le torse. Le père venait de le pousser avec la paume de sa main, le faisant sortir de chez lui avec férocité. Il grogna tel un chien qui voudrait protéger son os et regarda Newt droit dans les yeux, cherchant des réponses à ses questions. Cependant, rien n'apparaissait dans les orbes si expressives du garçon. James lâcha un nouveau grognement avant de claquer la porte en beuglant qu'il ne voulait plus revoir le brun avec son enfant. L'avertissement était clair. La prochaine fois … il s'occuperait personnellement de lui.

Dévasté par l'idée de ne plus pouvoir revoir son ami, Thomas se précipita chez lui et se rendit dans sa chambre sans prendre le temps d'aller manger, pour sortir de son meuble à double-fond, la lame de son couteau. Il n'eut pas la force de se faire très mal, le désespoir le prenant trop rapidement et les larmes brouillant sa vue. Il ne pouvait se protéger, ça il en avait conscience mais il ne supportait pas le fait qu'il ne puisse pas garder Newt loin du danger. Son père l'abusait, c'était une évidence à présent. Il était violent avec lui, il ne le nourrissait pas assez et le frappait. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il s'était effondré tout à l'heure. Il ne fit que trois coupures superficielles, les essuyant rapidement avec un mouchoir qu'il jeta dans le fond du poubelle avant de rincer sa lame et de la remettre à sa place.

Il était ridicule. Il en avait conscience. Alors il se coucha dans son lit, tout habillé, recroquevillé sur lui-même, regardant le mur en face de lui. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre cet être qu'il aimait tant à cause de sa lâcheté.

Chez les voisins, juste après que Thomas soit retourné dans son appartement, James était sorti de ses gonds et n'avait pu retenir ses craintes plus longtemps, beuglant des choses horribles à Newt qui restait planté là, assis sur son matelas, les jambes étendues devant lui et le regard toujours aussi vide.

-Tu imagines ce qui se serait passé si cet enfant avait découvert ta vraie nature ? Hein ?! Pourquoi t'es-tu affamé ? Tu veux me faire payer le fait que je t'ai empêché de le voir pendant deux jours ? C'est ça ? Tu veux que je culpabilise pour ce que je te fais alors que tu sembles heureux ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais pour me rendre heureux à moi ? Je n'ai toujours fait que te servir et n'ai jamais rien eu en échange de ces services ! Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi Newton, je m'inquiète pour toi et je veux que tu sois en sécurité. Et pour que je puisse te protéger, il faut que tu cesses d'aller voir ce garçon !

Un silence de plomb suivit son monologue, le blond avait la tête baissé, regardait le sol et ne pouvait plus penser. Il était vidé de son énergie. Il avait juste soif. Il avait besoin de boire du sang. L'adulte le comprit très vite et alla lui chercher une outre rempli du liquide vital du dernier garçon qu'il avait tué. C'était une sale besogne, mais il était heureux de le faire tant que cela lui permettait de rester aux côtés de ce petit vampire. Ce-dernier ne put refuser la boisson, l'avalant avec avidité et besoin. Quelques gouttes coulèrent le long de ses lèvres pour s'échouer sur son t-shirt gris cendres. Quand il eut terminé, il jeta la gourde vide sur le sol et leva la tête pour regarder son protecteur droit dans les yeux. Ce-dernier embrassa tendrement ses lèvres, léchant du bout de sa langue la trace de sang qui se trouvait sur sa peau pâle. La sensation n'était pas agréable mais si obéir à ses demandes lui permettait de voir son Tommy, alors il subirait les avances qu'avaient pendant si longtemps refoulé son _ami_. James voulut glisser sa langue dans l'antre intime du garçon cependant, il se retint et recula pour admirer le visage si enfantin de celui qu'il désirait.

-Je ferais toujours tout ce que tu voudras mais ne retourne pas revoir ce mioche. Donne-moi ton amour et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu écoules des jours heureux …

-James, souffla doucement Newt qui sortait peu à peu de ses réflexions.

-Newton, je t'en supplie. Écoute-moi … J'irai encore prendre quelqu'un et nous nous en irons d'accord ? Nous partirons loin d'ici et tu oublieras cet enfant.

-Quoi ?! Non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tommy est mon ami, je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Il a besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de lui.

-Tu n'as besoin que de moi Newton ! Je suis la seule personne qui te permet d'être encore en vie et qui préviens toutes menaces. Sans moi, tu aurais déjà été attrapé par des chasseurs ou même pire, tu aurais brûlé face au Soleil.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé la protection de qui que ce soit. C'est ma mère qui a ordonné à ta famille de me surveiller, je n'ai jamais fait de requête pareille ! Tu m'emprisonnes, tu m'empêches de vivre ! S'enquit-il de lui faire remarquer en haussant légèrement le ton.

-Alors comme ça tu n'as pas besoin de moi ? Tu ne m'as jamais voulu ?

-Je t'aime James mais pas de la même façon que toi.

-Alors à quoi bon espérer ? Si je ne pourrais jamais rien obtenir de toi ? Il me suffirait de te tuer là, tout de suite, pendant que tu es faible pour me libérer de ton charme et reprendre une vie normale.

-T-tu n'y penses pas …

-Ah bon ? Tu crois ? J'ai déjà tué plusieurs centaines de personnes pour ta survie ? Te tuer en sauvera des milliers d'autres.

La colère grimpait en James et il attrapa le couteau qui se trouvait dans l'étui situé sur sa ceinture, à l'arrière de son pantalon, le pointant en direction de la gorge de Newt. Ce-dernier voulut crier pour appeler au secours mais l'autre l'en empêcha en plaquant une main pleine de sueur sur sa bouche et en se mettant à califourchon sur lui, bloquant ses jambes avec ses genoux et ses mains avec ses coudes. Il mit la lame sur le cou à la peau tendre du garçon paniqué et lui sourit vilement.

-Tu vois Newton, tu n'ai rien sans moi. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un buveur de sang sans défense.

-A-arrête … P-pitié … bredouilla-t-il derrière la barrière qui entravait légèrement sa respiration.

-Tes supplications ne te serviront à rien. Là où tu vas, les êtres comme toi ne sont pas pardonnés.

-J-James …

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses tempes et s'écrasèrent sur la main qui le retenait prisonnier. Le désigné se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il faisait et s'écarta de sa victime, lâchant le couteau au sol et s'excusant à mainte reprises. Il voulut s'approcher de Newt pour le réconforter et lui dire que c'était juste de passage, une petite crise de jalousie. Cependant, le blond se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mit à sangloter silencieusement, éloignant la main amicale de son protecteur qui partit en courant dans la pièce adjacente, se maudissant pour avoir fait tant de peur et de mal à son petit ange. L'adolescent attrapa son portable pour le rallumer, écrivit un message à Thomas pour le rassurer que tout irait bien et qu'il était désolé pour le bruit avant d'ajouter.

De : Newt

 _'J'ai tant besoin de toi Tommy …'_

Et il l'éteignit une seconde fois, s'endormant dans un lit de questions, en se demandant pourquoi il était né comme ça et qu'avait-il mérité pour recevoir pareil traitement.


	6. Pour toi

**Titre** **:** L'enfant de la nuit

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Note** **:** Coucou ! Je crois que ce chapitre est de loin le plus long que j'ai dû écrire ! Il fait la même taille que le chapitre 1 me semble-t-il et je voulais que tout soit parfait, car c'est le début du rapprochement de notre petit Newtmas ! En espérant que ce sera le cas pour vous. N'oubliez pas de me suggérer des idées pour mon _Newtmas/Dylmas One-Shot_!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** **:** "Pour toi ..."

La culpabilité n'avait jamais rongé James de cette façon. Il n'avait jamais commis une seule erreur dans sa vie. Il ne s'était jamais comporté de la sorte envers Newton. Il ne s'était jamais permis de faire le moindre mal à cet enfant qu'il désirait tant protéger. Depuis le jour de leur rencontre, ce petit vampire aux dents si menaçantes n'avait cessé de l'impressionner et de l'émerveiller. De part sa grande force mentale qui lui permettait de contrôler des soifs puissantes que même les plus vieux suceurs de sang ne pourraient supporter, et de part sa tendresse qui le différenciait de tous les autres membres de son espèce. Bien que les _vampires,_ comme les êtres humains aimaient les appeler, n'étaient plus très nombreux, ceux qui avaient survécu au Soleil et à la fureur des Hommes qui connaissaient leur existence, étaient belliqueux et malhonnêtes. Newton devait être un des seuls qui ne s'était pas encore attaqué à son protecteur et qui ne lui avait jamais réclamé de son propre sang, raison pour laquelle il continuait de le protéger malgré le travail affreux qu'il devait fournir pour se faire. Leur rencontre avait été plutôt inattendue et cela remontait à déjà presque vingt-cinq ans. Si beaucoup d'humains étaient effrayés par cette race si puissante, une famille gardait toujours contact avec eux car ils leur offraient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, en échange de leurs précieux services. Ainsi, alors que son frère aîné devait se rendre à la réunion qui le verrait attacher à son devoir de gardien, ce fut lui, le plus jeune des frères de la famille qui se rendit dans le manoir pour y recevoir l'enfant à protéger. Il était encore petit à cette époque malgré son grand âge. Il avait l'aspect d'un enfant qui venait à peine d'atteindre la puberté alors qu'il avait déjà vu passer plus d'une trentaine d'années. Même s'il ne connaissait pas encore les grandes bases de ce genre de travail, le garçon avait accepté sans condition et s'était agenouillé devant le petit, qui le prit dans ses bras avec un petit sourire. À partir de ce-moment là, James perdit de vue la définition d'une vie normale.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident entre lui et le garçon. Ce-dernier ne s'était pas nourri depuis et ne semblait pas très en forme moralement. Il restait la plupart du temps enfermé dans cette pièce qui lui servait de chambre, regardant fixement le mur sans aucune raison, ne prononçant plus le moindre mot et ne mouvant plus un seul de ses muscles. L'adulte avait beau essayé de discuter avec lui, il ne recevait jamais rien d'autre qu'un grognement ou une expiration semblable à un soupir d'agacement. Son inquiétude grandit encore plus quand il constata que le téléphone de son protégé se mettait régulièrement à vibrer durant la soirée pour le prévenir qu'un message lui avait été envoyé. Ce soir-là, sa curiosité le poussa à briser toutes les règles qu'il s'était imposé, et lorsque le blond s'enferma dans la pièce la plus éloignée de sa chambre pour prendre une douche, le grand homme se précipita vers l'appareil technologique pour percer le mystère sur les échanges entre cet enfant et Newton.

De : Tommy

 _'J'espère que tu vas bien Newt, je me fais du soucis pour toi. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler ? Tu peux venir chez moi si tu as peur.'_

Le cœur de James se tordit et un bouillon de colère naquit en lui. _Newt_. Personne n'avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça, pas même lui. C'était une appellation réservé pour les membres proches du garçon, c'est-à-dire sa défunte mère et les membres de son clan. Comment se faisait-il qu'un gamin comme lui pouvait se permettre d'utiliser son surnom ? Et puis, pourquoi le jeune homme aurait-il peur de lui ? Il se frappa alors intérieurement en repensant à son dérapage la semaine d'avant.

De : Newt

 _'Ne t'en fais pas Tommy … Ça va. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon père'_

De : Tommy

 _'Pas la peine de t'excuser. Préviens-moi juste si tu as un soucis … Je n'ai pas envie qu'il te fasse du mal'_

De : Newt

 _'Merci Tommy, tu es le meilleur :-*'_

Les autres messages n'avaient rien de bien importants, de simples échanges pour savoir comment chacun des deux allaient. L'adulte se mordit la lèvre inférieure en verrouillant le téléphone. Faisait-il peur à ce point ? Était-il si susceptible et sensible à l'idée que ces deux adolescents puissent entretenir une amitié solide ? James ne se reconnaissait plus. Il se leva avec la mine pâle et retourna dans la cuisine pour préparer ses affaires. Ce soir, il sortirait pour accomplir sa mission et réussirait à ramener le Newton qu'il avait connu dans ses premières années de services. Il sortit un sac de sport de derrière le comptoir, le déposa sur la petite table ronde et l'ouvrit pour y placer différents objets qui lui servaient à engendrer tous ces meurtres. Le gardien n'avait que deux règles à suivre lorsqu'il sortait : 1. Ne pas se faire repérer lorsqu'il cherchait sa proie.

2\. Ne pas s'attaquer à des femmes ou des enfants.

De cette façon, il avait moins de problèmes lorsqu'il faisait sa propre _chasse_. Une fois qu'il eut rangé les bidons et le couteau de chasseur, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et un petit blond presque entièrement nu en sortit. James déglutit avec difficultés face à tant de beauté mais ne se permit pas un regard plus insistant, reprenant sa concentration de tantôt en enfilant son sweat, ainsi qu'une capuche pour masquer son visage et il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. C'était encore tôt mais il connaissait à présent les heures de sorties de toutes les personnes présentes dans l'immeuble, il pouvait se permettre de quitter l'appartement à une heure moins avancée que les fois précédentes. De toute façon, cette cité était devenue une ville fantôme depuis leur arrivée et il ne lui serait peut-être même pas aisé de trouver une victime pour la soirée.

Au moment où il allait sortir, il sentit la présence de ce pour quoi il vivait depuis la fin de son adolescence derrière lui, et ne put s'empêcher de se tourner pour croiser le regard attristé du blond. Il revêtait à présent un t-shirt noir à peine plus large que lui, un short en jean qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux et une paire de chaussettes hautes, aussi sombres que son premier vêtement. Il ressemblait presque à un écolier dans cette tenue, ses grands yeux plus ténébreux que la nuit fixant avidement James, comme s'il désirait lui dire quelque chose. Newt n'en fit pourtant rien et resta silencieux, intimant l'adulte de briser la glace.

-Je sors un moment Newton. Une fois que je serai revenu, on préparera nos affaires et nous quitterons la ville dans moins de deux jours, déclara-t-il avec une voix sans émotion.

Le concerné resta muet. Seuls ses yeux parlèrent pour lui en montrant une mince lueur de mécontentement et de tristesse.

-Je sais que tu aimes ce garçon mais il est un danger pour toi, comme pour moi. Des gens m'ont vu, ils savent que je vis ici. Si nous restons plus longtemps, ils finiront par avoir des soupçons et je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive. C'est mon devoir d'assurer ta protection.

Toujours aucune réponse. Le blondinet se contenta d'embrasser la joue de son gardien pour lui dire au revoir, de la même façon que les autres fois, sans y mettre une grande conviction mais avec tendresse. James lui rendit sa marque affective par une caresse sur le cuir chevelu avant de descendre sur sa joue et de passer un pouce sous son œil, de la même façon que s'il retirait une larme invisible.

-Je serai de retour dans pas longtemps …

Et il s'éclipsa dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

Les rues étaient terriblement vides cette nuit-là. Rien ne perturbait le silence. Pas même le ronflement du moteur d'une voiture. Pas même le miaulement du chat du directeur du supermarché, qui avait pour habitude de faire des simagrées à deux heures du matin. Pas même les murmures de quelques adolescents qui sortaient le soir, malgré le couvre-feu installé par leurs parents. Le néant avait recouvert la ville et cela posait un gros problème à James, car il pouvait être suspecté d'être le tueur, arpentant les rues pour trouver sa prochaine victime. S'il se faisait repérer, son protégé aurait de sérieux problèmes, à la fois pour se nourrir mais aussi pour se protéger. C'était impensable. Il devait trouver une solution. Pénétrer chez quelqu'un ? Non. On ne lui avait pas appris à crocheter les serrures. Attendre toute la nuit en se faisant passer pour un SDF ? Non. Il serait démasqué facilement. Se rendre près d'un bâtiment ? Peut-être. Certains adolescents avaient encore des activités sportives dans la soirée, peut-être avait-il une chance dans ce coin là ? Il accéléra la cadence pour ne pas arriver trop tard, arrangeant son pull sur ses épaules pour ne pas avoir trop froid et pour ne pas être reconnu. Le grand homme arriva rapidement à un gymnase près du lycée de Thomas, et constata que les lumières étaient encore toutes allumées. _Bon signe,_ se dit-il en se dissimulant derrière un arbre, tout près d'une des grandes baies vitrées de la bâtisse.

Un groupe de lycéen était en train de s'entraîner au soccer, tous en short très court pour cette période de l'année, leurs jambes finement musclées apparaissant à la vue de tous. James détourna la tête alors qu'il remarquait très bien le torse bien formé d'un des coureurs. Ses hormones allaient finir par le tuer un de ces jours.

Il attendit la fin de leur entraînement pour que tous sortent et il se permit d'entrer dans les vestiaires pour pouvoir coincer le pauvre malheureux, qui n'aurait pas eu la bonne idée de sortir en premier. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il s'étonna de ne voir personne dans la pièce et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit le jet d'eau de la douche dans la salle adjacente, qu'il se permit de relâcher sa respiration. Quelques minutes lui étaient nécessaires pour se préparer et il verrouilla en vitesse la portière pour prévenir quiconque de s'introduire à l'intérieur. Le garçon en train de se nettoyer, chantonnait doucement sans savoir que bientôt, il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de revoir ses parents ou même ses amis. James se dépêcha d'empoigner la bouteille de gaz qu'il gardait toujours avec lui et se cacha derrière les casiers en attendant que sa proie n'arrive.

-Les mecs vous êtes sérieux ? Y en a pas un qui m'a attendu ? Grogna-t-il en sortant de son petit moment de paix, essuyant son torse avec sa serviette avant de se rhabiller.

James réprima un bruit de stupéfaction en voyant à quel point le corps de ce jeune homme était bien formé et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour effacer la gêne et la tentation qui recouvraient son visage. Il ne s'était jamais approché d'un autre homme de cet âge d'aussi près, et il avait oublié à quel point sa vie de célibataire lui faisait défaut. Si seulement Newton pouvait juste l'aimer, lui rendre ses marques d'affections, il n'aurait pas à surmonter ce genre de désir face au torse nu d'un lycéen. Lorsque la situation fut la plus adéquate pour passer à l'action, l'adulte appuya sur la gâchette de la bombone de gaz anesthésiant qui dégagea son poison dans un sifflement pareil à celui d'un serpent, le masque se calant sur le nez et la bouche du garçon. La surprise ne lui permit pas de se libérer de l'emprise puissante que l'étranger avait sur lui. Il avait beau tirer sur ces bras meurtriers, donner des coups de pieds dans le mur en face de lui pour essayer de le faire tomber, gémir derrière la barrière qui entravait son souffle, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'étreinte de la Mort. Il ne cessait d'inspirer ce qui le conduirait à sa perte et alors qu'il voulut crier, il prit une si forte inspiration que sa tête se mit soudainement à tourner et une autre respiration fit cédée ses jambes. Sa tête bascula en arrière dans le creux du cou de son meurtrier, son front touchant légèrement sa peau et ses cheveux chatouillant sa mâchoire. Aors que la noirceur l'enveloppait peu à peu, il resta flasque contre le corps de son agresseur, les bras ballant dans le vide.

L'autre put couper le débit, déposa le jeune homme sans connaissance au sol, sortit ses outils et commença à travailler. Il se réveillerait dans pas longtemps. Il devait faire vite.

ooooo~ooooo

Après le départ de son protecteur, Newt se rendit sur son matelas, remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine, enlaça ses genoux avec ses bras et déposa sa joue contre l'un d'eux, n'observant que le vide à sa gauche. Il en voulait toujours à James pour avoir tenter de le tuer, pour l'avoir menacer de mort, pour lui avoir fait si peur mais il n'arrivait pas à le haïr. Cet homme avait tant fait pour lui depuis toutes ces années … Le blâmer ne servirait pas à grand chose. Tout ce que le blond pouvait constater, c'était que l'adulte avait accentué ses avances depuis quelques jours, certainement à cause de la relation proche et unique qu'il partageait avec Tommy. Quand le surnom apparut devant ses yeux, l'adolescent se redressa avec rapidité, trébuchant suite à un appui trop important sur sa mauvaise jambe, et se dépêcha de prendre son téléphone pour contacter son voisin. Il lui envoya un message auquel l'autre répondit sans plus attendre. Ils sortirent de leur appartement respectif en même temps et ils se sourirent avant de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en toute amitié. Ils se détachèrent très vite, Thomas ayant un peu peur que d'autres personnes les surprennent et Newt ne voulant pas faire monter les espoirs du garçon, avant de descendre sans un mot de plus vers le parc de moins en moins enneigé. Pour une fois, seul le blond s'installa sur la boîte métallique où tous deux avaient l'habitude de poser leurs fesses, le brun préférant shooter dans des rochers qui se trouvaient autour de lui sur la pelouse naissante du jardin, les yeux fuyants et un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres rosées. Le buveur de sang savait qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air si joyeux Tommy ? Tu as reçu une bonne nouvelle ? L'interrogea-t-il, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait mettre son ami dans cet état.

-Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai reçu une bonne nouvelle ? Je suis juste content d'être avec toi. Ça me manquait nos discussions sous les étoiles, rit-il en imitant une adolescente en manque d'amour comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose.

Si la timidité n'était pas vraiment dans le caractère du plus âgé, il sentit ses joues s'enflammer sous la déclaration et ne put s'empêcher de racler le fond de sa gorge pour clarifier la situation, souriant tout de même à son mimétisme. Ce n'était que son ami. Thomas n'était rien d'autre qu'un ami. L'était-il réellement ? En fait, il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait jamais remis en question son orientation sexuelle, ni même son propre sexe. Sa race n'interdisait pas l'homosexualité cependant, de son vivant, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un buveur de sang attiré par les hommes.

Le cours de ses pensées fut rompu par la voix d'un petit lycéen souriant à pleine dents, les mains profondément enfouies dans l'unique poche de son sweat rouge où était inscrit METS sur le devant et un numéro de joueur dans son dos. Sa chevelure brune était à découvert pour une fois, son bonnet n'étant plus très utile étant donné que la température s'élevait à nouveau pour atteindre une valeur normale et agréable.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse un truc ? Genre, qu'on aille se balader ? C'est encore tôt, les salles d'arcades doivent encore être ouvertes et ma mère n'est pas encore à la maison.

-Pourquoi pas, j'ai jamais joué à ces trucs, ce sera une bonne occasion de voir un maître en la matière sur le terrain, rit gentiment le garçon en se redressant sur des deux fers.

-Je n'y vais pas très souvent non plus, j'aime juste beaucoup les jeux vidéos et j'ai pas la chance d'avoir de consoles chez moi. On y va ?

Newt acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, sa main passant dans ses cheveux propres, retirant les dernières gouttelettes qui s'en écoulaient, et il suivit docilement le brun à travers la ville, les conseils de James s'effaçant rapidement dans sa mémoire alors qu'il sentait son cœur froid se mêler à une chaleur intense. Étrangement, il ne se connaissait pas si imprudent et n'avait jamais pris autant de risques durant ses premières années, redoutant les humains plus que tout autre chose puisqu'ils étaient la cause de la disparition de son espèce. Cependant, cet enfant dégageait une aura tellement différente de celles qui émanaient habituellement des bipèdes illogiques et prétentieux, qu'il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de le suivre. Était-ce la détresse qui teintait le fond de ses yeux ou le sourire-parure qui l'aidait à cacher sa tristesse ? Il n'en savait rien mais l'intérêt qu'il lui portait continuer de grandir et il savait pertinemment, que ce garçon le conduirait à sa perte.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit bâtiment aux décorations murales éblouissantes, clignotantes et attirantes dès le premier regard. Bien que la terreur régnait sur le ville, les enfants continuaient de se rendre dans cet endroit et Newt fut plus que surpris en entendant tout ce vacarme à l'intérieur, grimaçant sous l'effet que tout ce bruit avait sur ses oreilles sensibles.

-On essaye quoi ? Trancha soudainement Thomas, les yeux rivés sur les trois machines de jeux devant eux.

-Je sais pas maître du tripotage de manettes, enseignez-moi vos secrets ?

La blague fit ricaner le brun qui empoigna le joystick de la console au centre, celle qui affichait le jeu de combat _Street Fighter_ sur son écran. Il lui suffit de quelques petits coups bien placés sur les boutons et des mouvements rapides du poignet pour achever l'ordinateur sans mal. Son compagnon de soirée fut plutôt impressionné par tant de dextérité et doutait être capable d'un tel exploit. Il croisa les bras contre son torse, examinant les différentes touches _-NdA : T'es sérieux Newt ? Y en a que deux de boutons pour jouer à Street Figher sur arcade ?-_ en se penchant légèrement en avant, et il sentit le corps de Tommy se décalait un petit peu, comme s'il ne désirait pas se faire toucher. Sentait-il encore le fauve malgré sa douche ? La soif avait-elle fait revenir cette odeur de cadavre en putréfaction ? Il renifla discrètement son t-shirt pour se mettre les idées claires. Négatif. Alors qu'est-ce qui gênait le jeune homme ?

-Tu veux faire un combat contre moi ? Demanda l'autre le plus simplement du monde.

-On va essayer mais je sais qu'il me sera guère possible de battre tes talents.

-Arrête avec les compliments, je vais finir par croire que tu deviens fan de moi, plaisanta-t-il en laissant un peu de place à Newt pour qu'il puisse empoigner les contrôles du jeu.

Ils passèrent presque la totalité de la soirée dans la salle d'arcades, essayant de nombreuses activités comme le tire à la première personne ou le basket. Le blondinet n'était pas si mauvais et se débrouilla plutôt bien lorsqu'il comprit un peu toutes les règles. Bien qu'il ait vécu pendant plusieurs années, il n'avait jamais eu la chance de sortir avant minuit et donc, tous ces lieux lui étaient interdis et fermés.

Thomas passa un superbe moment à ses côtés, riant et protestant tel un enfant, boudant parfois lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à le battre aux lancers francs alors que le basket était son sport préféré, essuyant des scores plutôt humiliant et tout ça grâce aux mouvements si précis et gracieux de son ami. Après quoi, le brun se paya une boisson pour se rafraîchir, Newt déclinant la proposition avant même qu'elle ne lui soit exposée et ils sortirent tous les deux. La nuit était fraîche, humide et le plus jeune crut recevoir quelques gouttes sur le bout de son nez, prévenant son compagnon qu'il fallait peut-être rentrer. Le blond acquiesça sans faire d'histoire avant que son téléphone portable ne se mette à vibrer. En le sortant, il y vite le nom de son protecteur et sut que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

ooooo~ooooo

James avait installé tout son matériel, attaché le garçon au porte-manteau, la tête en bas et s'était empressé d'aiguiser son couteau, chose qu'il aurait déjà dû faire avant de partir à la chasse. Le temps n'était pas négligeable et le gaspillage de ces précieuses minutes était à éviter. S'il l'avait fait auparavant peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas eu les mains tremblotantes lors de son travail. S'il n'avait pas été aussi indécis sur sa décision de trancher soit les veines, soit la gorge de cet enfant, il aurait probablement eu une chance de s'en tirer sans être repéré et aurait pu accomplir son but ultime : Rendre Newton heureux. À cette pensée, il se stoppa net à seulement deux centimètres de la jugulaire de sa victime, la figure souriante de ce garçon qui s'était lié d'amitié avec son protégé apparaissant soudainement dans sa mémoire. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à accepter le fait que le buveur de sang en pinçait pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Une personne de son âge avec qui il s'entendait très bien, qui le faisait sourire et lui donnait ce que l'adulte n'avait pas la chance de lui offrir ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas admettre que Newt ne pourrait jamais lui appartenir ? Et surtout, pourquoi se rendait-il enfin compte de toutes ses erreurs maintenant ? Il en avait oublié ce pourquoi il était venu, ses yeux dérivant sur le petit bocal qui était posé juste à côté de sa victime légèrement dévissé pour le préparer à utilisation si nécessaire, et s'interrogea sur ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Le garçon avait-il encore besoin de lui ? Apparemment non étant donné qu'il avait réussi à se débrouiller la première nuit, sans requérir l'aide de son gardien. Alors pourquoi continuait-il de faire ça ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? L'adolescent le lui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre que s'il souhaitait s'en aller, libre à lui de battre de ses propres ailes et d'entamer enfin une vie convenable et honnête.

Ses pensées furent réduites au silence par le mince grognement du jeune homme qu'il avait précédemment agressé, ce-dernier s'extirpant lentement de la torpeur de son sommeil, ses yeux remuant clairement sous ses paupières et les muscles de son corps se contractant sous l'effet de la gravité. Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et si James ne se dépêchait pas, il devrait le tuer sans prendre la peine de récupérer son sang. Seul celui des vivants étaient délectables pour ces étranges créatures. Sous l'effet de la terreur, l'adulte ne remarqua même pas la présence de deux personnes de l'autre côté du mur, palabrant depuis quelques minutes de leurs voix rauques et profondes. Deux hommes certainement, d'un âge mûr et d'une taille plutôt imposante à en juger par leur timbre vocal. Et il ne fut pas le seul à les remarquer, puisque sa proie se mit à bredouiller des phrases incompréhensibles et à peine perceptible dans le silence de la nuit. Quand ses gémissements se firent plus affirmés, l'assaillant comprit qu'il était en train d'appeler à l'aide.

-Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? Hey ! Répondez ? Vous allez bien ? S'exclama alors une des personnes de l'autre côté du mur.

-Au secours … souffla difficilement le garçon. Aidez-moi …

Celui qui se tenait à son côté, une arme blanche à la main, une expression terrorisée peinte sur son visage et des tremblements secouants tout son corps, aurait pu l'empêcher de hurler et dire aux étrangers que tout allait bien et qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller. Au lieu de ça, il s'effondra au sol et s'adossa contre le siège juste à côté de la tête de sa victime, celle-ci se mettant à hurler de plus en plus fort pour que quelqu'un le sorte de là. La porte se mit alors à faire d'horribles crissements, des coups étaient donnés sur le bois pour la faire céder, des voix semblaient s'élever de toutes parts et James n'avait plus le contrôle de la situation. Il venait de laisser passer sa seule chance de pouvoir vivre aux côtés de Newton toute sa courte et misérable vie. Il venait d'abandonner la seule raison qu'il avait de continuer à avancer dans ce monde ingrat et craintif de la différence. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il était perdu. Inutile de tuer cet enfant, il ne méritait pas un tel sort. Personne ne devait subir la poigne crochue de la faucheuse avant l'heure. Ce n'était pas juste. Surtout pour les plus jeunes qu'il avait tué.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le petit pot de confiture qui se trouvait sur le rebord de l'assise, observant le liquide transparent qui l'emplissait, se préparant à son prochain coup et celui-ci, il allait le réussir. Il se devait de protéger le seul être qu'il avait aimé sur cette Terre. Newton avait tout été pour lui. Une main tendue vers un enfant sans avenir. Un sourire illuminant les ténèbres d'un passé insupportable. Une porte de sortie vers ce qui semblait être le Paradis. Il empoigna le bocal, retira complètement le couvercle et le leva à hauteur d'yeux pour mieux l'examiner. Ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur lui permettrait d'accomplir sa dernière tâche. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Il n'avait pas peur de disparaître de ce monde. Tout ce dont il avait toujours eu peur, c'était de voir son petit protégé souffrir et il savait à présent, que ce garçon, ce Thomas, l'aiderait à surmonter sa disparition. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que de savoir que celui qu'il pensait être sa moitié, allait pouvoir s'épanouir auprès de quelqu'un d'autre, sans qu'aucune contrainte ne vienne se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Malgré les beignes que la porte recevait, les vagissements de l'humain ligoté et les échos de chacun de ces sons dans la pièce, James ne voyait plus que le visage de Newton devant lui. Sa détermination grandit d'un coup au moment même où l'ouverture allait céder sous l'assaut des deux hommes, et il eut une dernière parole à formuler …

-Newton … Je n'ai jamais fait ça que pour te protéger, pour toi. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour. Je t'aime tellement …

… avant de se renverser le contenu du récipient sur le visage, hurlant de douleur sous les effets de l'acide qui rongeait sa peau telles des mites dévoreraient du bois, n'apercevant plus rien devant lui et n'entendant même pas les arrivants s'écrier stupéfaction face à ce spectacle atroce.

ooooo~ooooo

Quelque chose s'était produit avec James, le jeune homme le savait. La panique s'éleva en lui, ses mains se mirent à trembler sans raison et les yeux inquiets de Thomas se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il décrochait, une voix d'homme l'interpellant, différente de celle de son protecteur, qui lui semblait hostile, comme s'il lui voulait du mal. L'inconnu parlait sans arrêter son flot de paroles, effrayant légèrement Newt et le tenant dans le secret de l'état de santé de celui qu'il avait autrefois considéré comme un ami proche. Quand l'autre acheva son discours, le blond raccrocha sans décoller les yeux du sol. Son compagnon s'approcha lentement de lui, sa main tendue pour toucher l'épaule du garçon apeuré et sa petite voix contrasta avec celle de tantôt, apaisant un peu son trouble.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est ton père qui te demande de rentrer ? S'enquit-il de lui demander pour lui soutirer des informations et trouver un moyen de l'aider.

-N-non, ce n'était pas lui. Tommy, je suis vraiment désolé mais tu vas devoir rentrer sans moi j'ai … j'ai … J'ai des choses à faire. Pardonne-moi …

La culpabilité teintait le fond des yeux de Newt, la sincérité se dévoilant au grand jour quant à son regret de devoir abandonner celui-là même qui l'avait invité. Le brun secoua vivement la tête et tout confiant, étreignit le plus âgé pour lui dire au revoir, enlaçant de ses bras sa taille fine. S'il avait pu, le plus vieux serait resté un peu plus longtemps pour apprécier la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps vif et frêle de son ami mais il fallait qu'il parte, il devait retrouver James avant que les enquêteurs ne commencent à poser des questions pour savoir, si oui ou non, il était le meurtrier qui sévissait sur la ville. Dans un élan peut-être de bravoure inconsidéré, Thomas embrassa la tempe du jeune homme durant leur étreinte, s'imprégnant inconsciemment du parfum d'amande de ses cheveux blonds cendrés, et lorsqu'il se détacha, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre avant de s'éclipser à l'anglaise vers son appartement.

Volatile, éphémère, doux, enfantin et délicat, le bécot avait eu un drôle d'effet sur le buveur de sang qui resta immobile pendant un certain temps, reprenant une respiration qu'il avait retenu sans y faire attention. Tout son corps était secoué par cette sensation de bien-être qu'il venait d'éprouver. James l'avait embrassé, plusieurs fois même, avec force ou douceur, avec ou sans son aval, sur la joue ou sur les lèvres mais jamais pareil sentiment n'avait traversé son corps. Tommy était attentionné, sensible, gentil, compréhensif et loin d'être intrusif. S'il venait à entamer une relation, l'adolescent savait qu'il parviendrait à combler son partenaire. La jalousie piqua vivement son cœur et il la chassa en se dépêchant de rejoindre l'hôpital de la ville.

Quand il l'eut atteint, il hésita à entrer dans le hall principal pour demander la chambre où se trouvait son soi-disant père à la réceptionniste, se souvenant de toutes les précautions qu'avait pris son gardien pour qu'il puisse vivre dans l'anonymat le plus total, et décida d'escalader le mur en béton blanc troué de fenêtres. Son odorat lui permit de reconnaître l'odeur si familière que dégageait le corps de James, ainsi qu'une vive concentration d'hémoglobine qui fit sortir ses canines. La douleur le coupa dans ses mouvements alors qu'il n'était qu'à deux mètres du sol, visible par tous. Il s'agrippa à un rebord pour apprivoiser la brûlure qui s'attaquait à ses gencives, avant de reprendre son ascension vers une vitre pas plus grande que les autres. De l'autre côté, il vit un corps immobile étendu sur un lit blanc pur, un électrocardiogramme émettant un bip sonore qui brisait le silence et la noirceur de la pièce. Son index se plia pour qu'il puisse toquer et attirer l'attention de son protecteur. Ce-dernier réagit de suite, totalement éveillé et conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Newt le vit se lever avec beaucoup de difficultés et s'approcher de son perchoir. Ce que vit le garçon faillit le faire basculer en arrière. Le visage de James était difforme, fondu, méconnaissable, hideux. Sa peau était craquelée, cloquée et tombée par endroit. Ses cheveux avaient brûlé sous l'assaut du liquide, laissant seulement quelques touffes brunes à l'arrière de sa tête. Ses lèvres avaient disparu dévoilant sa dentition et une partie de sa joue était trouée.

-J-James ? Bredouilla l'adolescent en posant sa paume à plat contre la vitre.

La pitié s'emparait de lui alors qu'il apercevait à la lumière de la lune, le tube implantait dans son cou pour lui permettre de respirer. Ses râles étaient désagréables à l'oreille et chaque inspiration semblait le faire atrocement souffrir.

-L-laisse-moi entrer …

L'adulte aurait voulu lui répondre, lui faire savoir que tout irait bien et que rien ne pourrait lui arriver, que personne ne connaissait son existence et que son nom n'était pas affiché dans son répertoire, mais il ne parvenait même plus à décoller ses dents pour lui autoriser l'intrusion dans sa chambre. Pourtant, James était heureux. L'enfant était sauf et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il ne lui restait qu'une dernière chose à faire. Sa main tremblotante, celle qui avait échoué dans sa tache, celle qui avait brisé la promesse qu'il s'était faite, déformée par l'acide, s'accrocha fermement sur l'objet qui le maintenait encore complètement en vie et l'arracha d'un coup sec pour pouvoir s'avancer un peu plus vers celui qu'il aimait. L'alarme se déclencha derrière lui, il l'ignora, ouvrit la fenêtre coulissante et passa la tête de l'autre côté.

-James … je suis tellement désolé. Tout est de ma faute …

L'adulte nia d'un mouvement de tête et invita l'adolescent à prendre ce dont il avait besoin. Newt était presque écœuré à l'idée de devoir le faire. Il posa une main froide sur la joue creusée de son gardien, la caressant du bout de son pouce en s'excusant une nouvelle fois pour toutes les souffrances qu'il avait pu lui causer. Encore une négation de la part du blessé. Un faible sourire apparut sur son visage, bref mais sincère. Le blond s'avança alors vers le cou de cet homme qui avait tant fait pour lui, y plongea ses dents et commença à aspirer toute la vie qu'il lui restait. Deux minutes s'écoulèrent et plus aucun signe de vie n'était émis par l'être déformé. Il ne respirait plus, ses râles de douleur avaient cessé, ses membres pendaient dans le vide et son corps s'effondra au sol quand l'orphelin se décala pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Sa tristesse s'accrut quand il entendit les os de James se briser en arrivant au sol.

Il était mort pour lui, pour le protéger, pour le nourrir et la seule chose qu'il avait jamais désiré, le seul vœu qu'il aurait voulu formuler, s'envola avec lui dans une dernière convulsion de son corps.

À présent, Newt était seul. Il déambulait dans les rues de la ville sans se soucier d'être suspecté par quiconque, une mince trace de sang dévalant sa petite fossette, ses yeux fixant le trottoir qui le menait vers le parc éclairé par le lampadaire clignotant, ses yeux emplis de minces larmes de regrets qu'il essuya rapidement. Il n'avait plus personne avec qui vivre. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul. Il avait peur de la solitude. Il ne voulait pas être à nouveau isolé du monde. Il souhaitait vivre pleinement avec quelqu'un qui l'appréciait. Il n'y avait plus que son Tommy. Il ne restait plus que lui. Il était devenu la seule personne qui comptait le plus aux yeux du vampire. Il avait besoin de lui, maintenant. Sans plus attendre, l'adolescent imita ses gestes précédents et escalada la façade de l'immeuble, rejoignant la petite ouverture dans le mur qui conduisait dans la chambre de Thomas et toqua à la vitre.

Le lycéen s'était assoupi juste après être revenu de sa balade nocturne, vérifiant bien que sa mère n'était pas arrivée en traître et qu'il ne s'était pas trahi. Il s'était vautré sur son lit aux draps propres et avait fermé les yeux pendant ce qui lui avait semblait être quelques minutes. Quand il se réveilla, sa génitrice avait rejoint leur logis et vint l'embrasser avant de le laisser de nouveau. Tout était calme jusqu'au moment où il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa vitre et en se redressant sur un coude, il fut surpris de voir Newt accroupi sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

-Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il avec une petite voix.

-B-bien sûr ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et comment es-tu arrivé jusque là ?

L'autre ne répondit à aucune de ces questions, essuyant juste le bas de sa mâchoire avec sa manche pour effacer toute trace du liquide humain sur lui, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce inconnue, l'examinant à l'aide de sa vision nocturne et souriant lorsqu'il dirigea son regard vers un Thomas surpris. Au début, il se tint seulement là, droit et impassible face à l'incompréhension de son camarade, frottant ses mains sur ses bras pour simuler une sensation de froideur. Intérieurement, la Sibérie avait complètement envahi son corps. Il venait de perdre James et même s'ils ne s'étiaent pas toujours entendus, il l'avait aimé comme on aime un père.

-J-je peux venir avec toi Tommy ? D-dans ton lit ? Bafouilla-t-il, légèrement gêné par ses propres paroles.

L'autre acquiesça vivement, soulevant le draps à sa gauche pour l'inviter à prendre place. Sans demander son reste, l'adolescent se déshabilla, en demandant à son compagnon de ne pas le regarder pour une raison que le plus jeune ignorait étant donné qu'ils étaient tous les deux du même sexe. Probablement de la pudeur. Il ne garda que son boxer sur lui, pour ensuite se glisser sous les couvertures, juste derrière l'autre garçon.

Le cœur du brun avait accéléré à une vitesse hallucinante, la froideur du corps de Newt le faisant frissonner, ses reniflements lui laissant penser que quelque chose n'allait pas et sa seule présence le mettant dans tous ses états. Il fallait qu'il se calme. C'était son ami, son meilleur ami, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Pourtant, ce sentiment inconnu lui brûlait la poitrine et le consumait petit à petit alors qu'il déglutissait avec difficulté. L'autre restait silencieux, ce qui l'intrigua fortement.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton père ? On dirait que tu as pleuré ?L'interrogea le plus jeune sans se tourner, gêné de poser les yeux sur le garçon presque entièrement dénudé.

-Non … Ne t'en fais pas. Le froid m'a peut-être irrité les yeux.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler ?

-Non … J'ai juste envie de passer un moment avec toi pour le moment. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

-A-absolument pas ! Tu m'as juste surpris, c'est tout.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est l'une de mes rares qualités.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu en as beaucoup d'autres. Tu es intelligent, gentil, attentionné et drôle, c'est beaucoup de points positifs non ? s'enquit d'affirmer le jeune homme, surpris par sa propre affirmation. Il ne se connaissait pas une telle bravoure.

-Merci Tommy, c'est gentil. Tu es vraiment adorable …

Ses joues chauffèrent à nouveau. Comment pouvait-il dire ça avec autant de facilité ? C'était comme s'il avait l'habitude de complimenter tout le monde. Son aisance impressionna le brun qui se savait pertinemment incapable de telles prouesses avec les autres, renfermé sur lui même quand il était avec tous ses camarades de classe, taciturne en rentrant chez lui et très peu social lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la ville.

Le sommeil semblait les happer tous les deux sans restriction, le blond sombrant un peu plus vite que son voisin, son estomac plein lui donnant une sensation de bien-être agréable, qui se mêla avec l'odeur enivrante de Thomas. Le corps de Newt se mouva contre le dos de son partenaire, sa main gauche se posant délicatement et sans arrière pensée sur sa hanche, et sa tête se posa dans le creux de son épaule, inhalant discrètement le parfum sucrée de sa peau. Il fut soulagé de voir que sa soif ne se manifestait pas car le sang du brun, avait une odeur délicieuse qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

Dans le silence, on pouvait presque entendre les battements de cœur du lycéen qui avaient encore doublé leur rythme. Ses joues le brûlaient affreusement, ses pensées s'emmêlaient, il avait la chair de poule et ne contrôlait plus sa respiration. Il espérait que l'autre ne le remarque pas, mais c'était sans compter sur la légère caresse de sa main contre sa taille qui le fit sursauter.

-Détends-toi Tommy, souffla le blond contre son épaule, à moitié endormi.

«-Difficile avec toi derrière idiot !» pensa-t-il avec ferveur en essayant d'obéir à son ordre.

-Tu sens bon … et tu dégages une chaleur agréable …

L'affirmation fit rater un battement à son cœur et il comprit une chose à cet-instant. Newt ne le laissait vraiment pas indifférent. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté le véritable amour, il ne savait pas ce que l'on pouvait éprouver lorsque quelqu'un nous plaît vraiment, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il souhaitait que cet enfant si fragile et pourtant si fort, soit plus que son ami ou meilleur ami. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul et ne le laisserait à personne d'autres. Ce caractère égoïste ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il en était très fier. Le calme vint soudain le trouver, appréciant le toucher apaisant de son compagnon, ses lèvres doucement posées contre l'os proéminent de son épaule, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le cou et son souffle régulier et profond l'avertissant qu'il venait de s'endormir. Tout avait l'air parfait dans la tête de Thomas. Cet échange, ce moment, ce silence, la caresse inconsciente du pouce de Newt sur sa hanche dénudée, sa jambe gauche qui cherchait un lien avec les siennes, son cœur battant contre son dos, la mélodie de leur respiration, les mots doux qu'il lui avait attribué, le petit hoquet adorable qui perturba légèrement le repos du blond. Quand il comprit que lui aussi aller bientôt divaguer vers un pays immatériel, il prit dans la sienne la main du garçon qui sourit contre son corps, entremêlant leurs doigts, se cala un peu plus confortablement contre lui et se laissa lui aussi, glisser vers le sommeil le plus paisible qu'il ait jamais eu.


	7. Yeux dorés et coeur emballé

**Titre** **:** L'enfant de la nuit

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Note** **:** Je tiens à m'excuser rapidement de mon retard. Je suis en plein BAC (même si là il ne me reste plus que demain) et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour me consacrer à l'écriture. De plus, c'est pas vraiment la joie et je n'ai plus de motivation pour le moment, je tenterai quand même de poster le chapitre 7 samedi. Celui-ci est consacré au moment que je déteste le plus quand j'écris, parce que je ne sais jamais comment l'écrire ... J'espère que ce n'est pas trop niais.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** **:** Yeux dorés et cœur emballé

Au petit matin, si l'envie de se réveiller avec un Newt souriant à ses côtés, son bras toujours enroulé autour de sa taille, sa jambe entre les siennes pour approfondir un certain contact, son petit accent britannique lui souhaitant le bonjour, le fit à la fois rougir et rire silencieusement, Thomas fut terriblement déçu en s'apercevant que toutes les sensations qu'il avait ressenti la veille avaient disparues, ne laissant derrière elle que la chaleur de ce corps pourtant si froid. Ses yeux se décollèrent pour entrevoir la porte de sa chambre légèrement entre-ouverte, s'adaptant lentement à la luminosité un peu trop importante dans la pièce et papillonnant pour évacuer les dernières effluves de sommeil qui s'y accrochaient. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure brune pour essayer de réduire son taux de ridicule à zéro, car sa coupe du matin était une véritable horreur à regarder et il n'avait pas envie de faire mauvaise impression dès les premières heures de la journée. Il hésita à se tourner à mainte reprise pour savoir si le blond le regardait avec insistance en pensant qu'il dormait encore, ou s'il s'était légèrement écarté pour pouvoir dormir plus confortablement. Ses yeux risquèrent une tentative par-dessus son épaule, sa gorge se nouant à l'idée de voir le garçon torse nu et à sa grande surprise, l'enfant de la nuit n'était plus là. Disparu. Envolé. Thomas se redressa soudainement, s'installant en tailleur sur le bord de sa couche, soupirant de déception alors qu'il s'imaginait avec cette personne si chère à ses yeux à ses côtés.

Toutes les interrogations de la veille lui revinrent en tête alors qu'il frottait la paume de ses mains contre ses joues, massant son visage endolori par les sourires et autres grimaces qu'il aurait pu faire. Serait-il possible qu'il soit amoureux de Newt ? Un garçon ? Un adolescent qui dégageait à la fois un sentiment d'étrangeté et de réconfort ? Un grand blondinet qu'il avait rencontré un mois auparavant durant une nuit de pleine lune ? Ce n'était pas impossible à vrai dire. Difficile de croire au coup de foudre dans le cas du brun, très peu pour lui les relations dès le premier soir et surtout, très improbable quand on ne sait rien de la personne. Connaissait-il assez son ami pour dire qu'il s'agissait d'amour et pas d'admiration ou d'une simple amitié solide et fusionnelle ? Il n'en savait vraiment trop rien. Toutefois, il avait bien remarqué que la seule présence du blond lui faisait perdre ses moyens et l'empêchait de penser sereinement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à se remettre en question car sa mère l'appela pour qu'il se rende en cours. Dans un nouveau soupir, l'adolescent se redressa et se rendit à la salle de bain pour se nettoyer. Quand il défit le bandage qui se trouvait autour de son poignet, les marques apparurent avec un frémissement qui traversa tout son corps. Et si le garçon les découvrait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ? Est-ce qu'il le rejetterait ? Serait-il répugné à l'idée d'avoir un ami à la limite de la dépression ? Son cœur se serra à l'idée de cette option qui pourrait lui coûter son lien indestructible avec son voisin. Il fut tout de même soulager en voyant qu'elles devenaient de moins en moins visibles hormis pour celles qu'il s'était infligé la semaine précédente. Bien qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de s'entailler profondément, elles avaient quand même abouti à trois traces blanches irrégulières sur son membre déjà pâle. Il appliqua une pommade hydratante sur les marques, massa pendant une bonne minute pour que sa peau s'imprègne bien de la substance et se vêtit pour la journée. Un bonnet bleu marine, un sweat noir avec le loup des Stark de _Game of Thrones_ et leur devise ' _Winter is Coming'_ inscrite juste en dessous, un pantalon kaki et une paire de grosse chaussure. En revenant dans sa chambre pour récupérer son sac à dos, il prit connaissance d'une petite note sur le bord de son bureau. L'écriture était parfaite. Sans défauts. Les courbes des lettres agréables à regarder auraient pu porter à confusion sur le sexe de la personne. Cependant Thomas savait d'où provenait ce mot et il le prit dans sa main avec un grand sourire, le lisant à mainte et mainte reprise sans perdre de sa bonne humeur.

 _'Merci pour ton hospitalité Tommy. Tu es vraiment un garçon formidable, sache-le._

 _Ton Newt qui t'aime fort'_

Les derniers mots du jeune homme prirent un sens profond pour l'adolescent qui n'avait jamais reçu de telles marques d'affections. L'absence de timidité chez lui faisait parti de ses points forts et il lui était reconnaissant d'être si honnête. Le mot rejoignit sa poche pour le garder tout contre lui pendant la journée, ses joues chauffantes à la pensée de cette simple phrase de seulement cinq mots. Les meilleurs amis pouvaient se dire ça aussi ? Minho le faisait également mais ça n'avait pas le même impact sur lui. Plus tard, il descendait les escaliers de l'immeuble pour rejoindre ses classes.

Aujourd'hui, c'était sortie scolaire. La neige s'évanouissant peu à peu sous la chaleur naissante du printemps, les professeurs avaient décidé d'organiser une journée détente sur le lac gelé à seulement dix kilomètres à l'extérieur de la ville. Ils s'y rendraient en bus, prendraient le repas là-bas et rentreraient dans la soirée. Thomas s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi faire une telle activité alors qu'ils avaient des examens à passer en fin d'année.

Durant le trajet, il était assis à côté d'une fille dont le nom lui échappait. Natacha ? Nathalie ? Nadia ? Il n'en savait rien et cela ne l'intéressait nullement de l'apprendre. Elle jacassait avec ses camarades installées sur le rang d'à côté, ne se préoccupant pas de son voisin qui essayait de se concentrer sur son téléphone portable et sur le message qu'il allait envoyer à Newt.

De : Thomas

 _'J'ai été surpris de ne pas te voir avec moi ce-matin. J'espère que tu vas bien et qu'on pourra se voir ce soir_ ^.^ _'_

Il n'attendit pas de réponse particulière, replaçant son appareil dans sa poche avant de se plonger dans la musique puissante et profonde qu'il écoutait. Son regard vagabonda sur le paysage encore enneigé et il se remit à ses questionnements du matin. Thomas était sûr de ne pouvoir trouver la paix qu'une fois que la réponse serait venue à lui. Il fallait qu'il sache si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le blondinet pouvaient être considérés comme ceux qui liaient Roméo et Juliette. Il savait bien que la présence de cet enfant lui retournait toujours l'esprit. Était-ce pour autant de l'amour ? Les derniers mots de son compagnon étaient-ils réels ? Le blondinet éprouvait-il de son côté des sentiments pour lui ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une façon à lui de lui montrer qu'il l'appréciait vraiment en tant qu'ami ? Il n'eut pas vraiment le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longuement, car le professeur qui s'occupait de _l'expédition_ leur annonça qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à leur destination. Plusieurs élèves se mirent à trépigner de joie à l'idée de ne pas travailler et de s'amuser un petit peu pour cette journée qui parut longue au moment où ils avaient passé le portail.

Lorsque le bus s'arrêta sur un petit parking près d'un parc public, Thomas quitta son téléphone pour suivre le reste de sa classe et écouter les consignes que donner son professeur de sport, ainsi qu'une surveillante de son lycée qui les observait avec une certaine sévérité, s'attendant presque à ce que l'un des élèves ne se mettent à faire une énorme gaffe. Parmi ceux qu'elle fixait avec insistance, il y avait bien entendu Alby et Ben, Winston étant absent pour des raisons qu'il ignorait et qu'il ne voulait pas connaître. Ces-derniers eurent l'audace de faire des clins d'œil amusés à la jeune femme, souriant malicieusement comme s'ils souhaitaient lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et que pour une fois, ils allaient se tenir tranquille. Le brun se permit de lever les yeux au ciel avec dégoût, sachant pertinemment que tôt ou tard dans l'après-midi, ils viendraient pour lui causer des ennuis. Il préféra donc s'éloigner des autres pour pratiquer son patinage, glissant lentement sur le lac encore gelé malgré les hausses récentes de température. La fragilité de la couche de glace ne semblait pourtant pas inquiéter les deux adultes censés les surveiller. En fait, ils s'attardaient plus sur les plus jeunes qui faisaient partis de l'école primaire et dont ils venaient d'acquérir la charge pendant que les maîtresses allaient chercher les déjeuners dans le mini-bus.

Patiner n'était pas vraiment le point fort du garçon. Il aimait uniquement quand une personne qu'il appréciait, l'accompagnait. Avec qui il pouvait s'amuser et de qui il pouvait se moquer, si jamais il lui arrivait de tomber par manque d'attention. La silhouette de Newt lui apparut alors, souriant, lumineux à la lumière d'un Soleil qu'il n'avait probablement jamais vu, sa peau brillante sous les éclats de ses rayons, ses yeux pétillants de joie alors que ses jambes se mouvaient pour le faire avancer. Le corps du lycéen se stoppa au milieu du lac, les autres élèves tournant autour de lui sans qu'il ne puisse les voir ou les sentir, tournant bien trop rapidement pour lui, cercle infini qui se déroulait à la vitesse de la lumière, l'impression d'un battement de cils, la vie humaine comparée à celle de l'univers, un simple instant alors que la figure pâle et enchanteresse de ce garçon si agréable, gentil, franc et mignon, sautillait dans tous les sens montrant ainsi la souplesse de ses mouvements presque félins.

Thomas finit par comprendre. Il entendit la voix de son âme et les hurlements de sa passion au fond de lui, s'intensifiant pour ne devenir que musique à ses oreilles, les battements de son cœur faisant écho à cette simple mélodie du corps. Il était tombé amoureux de cet étrange adolescent à l'allure si particulière, aux yeux reflétant la lune et à l'accent aux intonations si multiples. Tout chez lui le retournait dès qu'il s'approchait d'un peu trop près. Il s'en rendait compte alors que ce mirage disparaissait peu à peu, ramenant l'étudiant à la réalité, les silhouettes qui se mouvaient autour de lui redevenant doucement plus distinctes alors que le sourire radieux de celui qu'il aimait, s'évadait dans le fond de sa mémoire. Il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur son orientation sexuelle et l'homosexualité n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui. Alors était-il gay ? Ou était-ce juste pour Newt ? En y repensant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi perturbé en la présence d'un garçon, alors peut-être était-ce seulement l'adolescent qui le mettait dans cet état.

Son cœur continuait de battre dans ses oreilles quand une vive pression se fit sentir contre son dos, et qu'il chuta douloureusement sur la surface froide et humide du sol. Des exclamations se firent entendre autour de lui, le poids des regards se faisant vite sentir sur ses épaules alors qu'il se relevait sur ses coudes, tournant sa tête au menton endolori pour voir la silhouette de Ben au-dessus de lui. Le rêve éveillé à propos de son ami lui avait presque fait oublier la présence de ces deux abrutis.

-On devient tête en l'air mon petit Murphy ? S'exclama le blond en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, la pointe de son patin planté dans la glace.

-Vous pouvez pas me lâcher cinq minutes ?

-Tu comptes te rebeller encore longtemps tête brûlée ? La dernière fois nous a suffit, tu refais encore des siennes. Tu veux que je t'éclate sérieusement la tronche, dit Alby en se mettant à la même hauteur que son camarade.

Le concerné ne fit en aucun cas tomber son regard, soutenant le contact visuel le plus longtemps possible sans cligner des yeux. Il avait enfin le courage de se mesurer à eux et il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire. Debout, droit et impassible, il attendit que l'un des deux ne le frappent. Le premier coup vint du grand noir qui n'avait pas vraiment supporté son insolence, son poing se dirigeant rapidement vers la joue gauche de sa victime, qui eut tout de même le temps de s'y soustraire, se baissant pour esquiver l'attaque. Avec l'expérience, il avait réussi à apprendre comment se défaire des étreintes un peu trop amicale de Minho, et ce n'était pas très différent du mouvement maladroit de son détracteur. Sa surprise fut grande quand son bras retomba contre ses hanches, ses pieds glissant légèrement sur la glace. C'était la première fois que leur jouet préféré se dressait contre eux, et cette idée ne leur plaisait pas spécialement. Alby grinça des dents et retenta le coup, Thomas reculant à l'aide de ses patins pour voir la silhouette du grand noir s'effondrer à ses pieds avec un grognement. Il venait juste de cogner son menton sur le sol, sa lèvre saignant légèrement sous l'impact. Au fond de lui, le brun se sentit fier et heureux d'avoir réussi à les blesser ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il fallait être fou ou suicidaire pour le faire, mais il esquissa un petit sourire satisfait comme pour se moquer du garçon à terre. Ce ne fut pas spécialement au goût de Ben qui se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol avec une violence inouïe. Légèrement sonné, le garçon à terre mit un moment avant de comprendre que son acte n'allait pas rester impuni et il tenta vainement de déloger la personne au-dessus de lui, ce qui lui rappela vivement le soir où Newt s'était amusé à le bloquer sur le sol enneigé, sauf que le sentiment était vraiment différent et l'amusement n'était pas spécialement au rendez-vous. La respiration du garçon se coupa quand les doigts de son agresseur se serrèrent contre son cou, lui arrachant des cris étranglés alors qu'un des élèves qui observaient la scène, se dépêchait d'aller chercher prévenir un des adultes pour qu'il les sépare. Le manque d'oxygène se fit ressentir en Thomas, sa peau était meurtrie par la pression qu'il exerçait sur celle-ci, ses bras tentaient avec faiblesse de retirer les membres assassins et en voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, il tâta le sol pour trouver quelque chose qui l'aiderait à se sortir de cette situation. Alby s'était relevé et dirigé vers eux, récupérant un petit bout de papier qui était tombé de la poche du brun quand il avait été plaqué au sol. Le concerné le reconnut dès le premier regard et sa colère grimpa en lui, comme si on lui avait fait une piqûre d'adrénaline. Malgré l'absence d'air qui lui faisait perdre le sens des réalités, les insultes que lui crachaient le blond au-dessus de lui, les rires du noir en train de lire la note, le lycéen s'empara d'un bâton qui traînait là et frappa contre la joue de son assaillant, lui décrochant un hurlement de souffrance qui alerta non plus les étudiants de leur établissement, mais aussi les personnes venues passer du bon temps en compagnie des membres de leur famille. Le sang s'écoulait sur la main du fils riche qui essayait de faire stopper le saignement du mieux qu'il le pouvait, des larmes lui échappant alors que les premiers adultes se pointaient pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire. Toutefois, ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser des questions car Thomas se débrouilla pour tacler son ennemi, afin de lui reprendre la note qu'il avait commencé à déchirer.

! ! ! Cessez ces enfantillages ! Hurla le professeur de sport en écartant la foule qui venait de se former.

En voyant ses élèves à terre, le brun à genoux, le papier rangé dans la poche de son sweat et la tête baissée pour éviter le regard interrogateur de son enseignant, Alby sur le dos avec une expression meurtrière dirigée vers sa victime préférée, Ben à quatre pattes sur la glace, sa main sur sa peau ensanglantée, vit rouge et prit son temps pour éviter de perdre son sang froid, demandant à la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait de prendre en charge le blessé. Il agrippa les deux autres garnements par l'avant bras, fulminant contre eux et bredouillant de petites injures sans conséquences à leur encontre, s'imaginant déjà la tête du Directeur quand il apprendrait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Vous pouvez pas vous comporter en personnes civilisées durant une seule journée ? Vous vous aimez tellement qu'ils vous aient impossible de ne pas vous sauter dessus ? S'exclamait-il en les traînant jusque sur le parking, là où l'attendait une voiture prêtée par l'établissement.

Alby, qui était un peu plus grand que leur enseignant, fit une grimace et regarda en direction de Thomas qui ne souhaitait pas être là non plus. C'était la première fois qu'il allait être emmené chez le dirigeant de leur lycée. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de le voir souvent, ce-dernier rendant visite aux classes uniquement pour passer des messages d'une importance capitale comme des alertes vigie-pirates ou autre. De ce fait, quand ils se retrouvèrent le derrière vissé devant le bureau bien rangé et organisé de cet homme à l'apparence pourtant très douce, la tension grimpa d'un cran et même le détracteur de l'adolescent ne se sentait plus aussi sûr de lui. La pièce était petite, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus lourde et étouffante, le silence de leur supérieur n'aidant pas à calmer leurs cœurs affolés.

Le plus jeune n'osait pas lever la tête vers son attaquant, sachant qu'il ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses mais la satisfaction bouillonnait toujours en lui, comme une sorte de brasier ardent qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait enfin réussi à déjouer les tours de ces monstres. Une personne frappa à la porte et la mère de Thomas arriva avec une expression très inquiète peinte sur le visage. Elle avait certainement quitté son travail en panique, laissant la stagiaire en charge de tous les clients et sans la moindre possibilité de savoir si elle allait revoir sa patronne dans la journée. Elle remarqua la présence d'un camarade à son fils, un sourcil haussé pour montrer son incompréhension, avant de venir s'installer sur le siège opposé à ce-dernier pour se placer aux côtés de son enfant. Le Directeur, , se permit de se racler la gorge pour briser le silence de la pièce avant de commencer à expliquer la situation à . Pourquoi ne pas attendre , c'était une chose que le brun et sa génitrice ne pouvaient expliquer.

-Comme on a dû vous le dire au téléphone , si nous vous avons convoqué c'est pour discuter du cas de votre fils, Thomas, dit-il en passant une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds, replaçant sa paire de lunettes avec son index.

-Mon petit n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, je suis sûre qu'il y a eu un malentendu.

-Les faits sont là et votre fils a gravement blessé un de ses camarades de classe, qui a dû partir en urgence à l'hôpital pour se faire nettoyer sa plaie et s'assurer que celle-ci n'est pas profonde.

Face à la révélation du chef d'établissement, Arianna se mit à dévisager son petit protégé qui ne paraissait pas spécialement intéressé par la conversation, l'admiration de ses pieds en mouvement attirant un peu plus son attention. Elle voulut comprendre la raison de tout ceci. Pourquoi ne se manifestait-il pas ? Et pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas ? Était-ce la vérité ? Son bébé était-il capable de telles choses ? Serrant son sac qu'elle tenait sur ses jambes, elle reporta toute son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle, Alby n'esquissant pas la moindre expression de son côté.

-Par ailleurs, nous avons appris que votre fils n'avait fait que se défendre. De ce fait, nous ne lui donnerons qu'une petite sanction et non une exclusion.

Là, le grand garçon qui s'était tenu silencieux afficha une expression outrée, prenant le parti de son groupe comme d'habitude pour noyer son jouet et lui faire payer l'affront. Il essaya de parler ou même de protester mais tout ce qu'il reçut de la part de leur supérieur, ce fut un geste bref de la main pour lui demander de ne pas intervenir car sa situation était déjà assez compliquée pour qu'il s'enfonce encore plus. Ainsi, alors que la jeune femme soufflait un bon coup, soulagée que tout n'était qu'un acte de légitime défense et que son fils n'était pas devenu une brute épaisse comme celui juste sur le siège à gauche, le concerné esquissait un petit sourire triomphal, la hâte d'annoncer cette victoire à son ami qui lui avait toujours demandé de riposter, l'emplissant d'un sentiment de puissance. Toute l'histoire fut passée au peigne fin. Les témoignages des autres personnes présentes permirent de faire la lumière sur les actions des trois élèves, le silence du foncé de peau illumina tous ses torts et les brefs acquiescements de la victime, ainsi que les différentes marques sur son cou, donnèrent une autre raison à sa mère ainsi qu'au Directeur, de le croire sur parole.

Finalement, alors qu'Alby recevait une exclusion de quatre jours pour atteinte à la vie d'autrui sans raison, Thomas s'en sortait avec une simple semaine de colle tous les soirs de 18h à 19h.

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement sans s'adresser la parole, l'inquiétude s'effaçant peu à peu des yeux de sa génitrice qui fredonnait la mélodie en train de s'élever dans l'atmosphère un peu sombre du véhicule. L'adolescent préféra ne pas ouvrir la bouche, de peur de laisser échapper ses véritables intentions dans l'euphorie du moment. Il n'était pas du style violent ou meurtrier, mais le simple fait d'avoir pu tenir tête à ces abrutis lui donnait une grande satisfaction. Quand ils furent dans leur appartement, Arianna se permit tout de même de faire la morale à son fils et de lui demander si c'était toujours pareil au lycée. Ce à quoi il répondit d'un non catégorique. Bien qu'il ait réussi à reprendre légèrement le dessus sur ses craintes et son état de soumis, il ne souhaitait pas que sa mère soit au courant de toutes ses maltraitances au risque de devoir affronter cette mine inquiète qu'elle avait revêtit précédemment. Et il ne voulait pas ça. La voir triste n'était pas une chose qu'il appréciait depuis le divorce de ses parents.

Une fois installé sur le canapé de son salon, sa mère dans la cuisine, silencieuse et occupée à préparer le repas pour le soir, Thomas se permit de donner rendez-vous à son meilleur ami pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il voulait lui faire part de sa satisfaction en ce qui concernait son affrontement avec Ben et Alby, mais également lui faire part de ses sentiments à son encontre. Il avait un peu peur. Ce n'était pas vraiment une chose qu'il faisait tous les jours. Déclarer sa flamme à un garçon qu'il connaissait depuis seulement un mois et demi, était une première dans sa vie d'adolescent. Son cœur battait la chamade en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à son compagnon. Fallait-il être direct dans ce genre de situation ? Devait-il prendre garde à ses mots ? Avait-il besoin de l'emmener dans un lieu romantique ? Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne en remarquant qu'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il ressemblait vaguement aux filles de cette série télévisée qu'il était en train de regarder, leur timidité les empêchant à chaque épisode de dévoiler ce qu'il se cachait au plus profond de leur cœur. Heureusement, son excitation lui fit presque oublier qu'ils étaient tous les deux des garçons, que Newt n'éprouvait peut-être pas les mêmes sentiments que lui et qu'il y avait une faible possibilité qu'il se fasse rejeter. Il voulait le lui dire. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher. Ce Thomas faible et incompris devait disparaître, aujourd'hui et le plus vite possible. Le blondinet représentait tout pour lui et s'il pouvait le garder encore plus proche de lui, alors il mettrait de côté son caractère coincé et introverti pour réaliser ce rêve.

Il lui envoya un message pour lui dire de le rejoindre dans le sous-sol de leur immeuble, là où tout le monde laissait leurs affaires trop encombrantes pour rester dans les appartements. En particulier les barbecues et les piscines gonflables. Dès qu'il fut envoyé, l'adolescent prévint sa mère qu'il descendait pour chercher quelque chose dans le débarras, ce à quoi elle répondit :

-Ne sois pas trop long, le dîner est presque prêt.

Il la rassura d'un sourire plein d'entrain et dévala les marches des escaliers pour se retrouver devant la porte en métal gris rouillé de la cave, avant de l'ouvrir dans un crissement pouvant donner l'impression de se trouver dans un film d'horreur. Il attendit ensuite l'arrivée de son ami, jetant parfois quelques coups d'œil à l'intérieur pour occuper son esprit et l'aider à faire le vide avant de faire sa _déclaration_. Au bout de cinq minutes de solitude, à attendre le cœur emballé que la silhouette fine et pâle de Newt ne se profile à l'horizon, Thomas le vit apparaître avec une expression inquiète et une mine plutôt affaiblie. Son père l'avait-il encore affamé ? Ou même battu ? Quand il fut à sa hauteur, une grimace apparut sur son visage et ses lèvres se pincèrent comme pour retenir une parole de s'échapper. Le brun haussa un sourcil avant de se mettre à sourire, le gratifiant de quelques rapides salutations, avant d'attraper le poignet de son camarade pour l'entraîner dans la pièce sombre, éclairée seulement par une ampoule pendant avec maladresse au plafond. Plusieurs armoires, meubles, cartons et autres objets de grandes tailles se trouvaient là, attendant patiemment que leurs propriétaires ne viennent les récupérer pour qu'ils aient une autre utilité que prendre la poussière. L'atmosphère pesante fit frémir le blondinet alors que ses narines se laissaient chatouiller par une agréable odeur. Pourquoi ses gencives le faisaient-elles tant souffrir ? Il lui semblait pourtant qu'après avoir vidé entièrement le corps d'un être humain, il pouvait tenir une semaine sans se nourrir. Alors que se passait-il ? Ses yeux vagabondèrent vers l'avant-bras de son compagnon, qui continuait de le traîner vers le centre de la salle, et l'horreur le frappa de plein fouet en voyant les légères traces qui se cachaient sous un peu de fond de teint. Sa manche remontait légèrement et il eut la chance de prendre connaissance des scarifications de ce pauvre enfant martyrisé, augmentant la compassion qu'il ressentait à son égard, ainsi que ce désir de réduire en charpie ces trois adolescents sans mérite et respect pour la vie des autres.

Quand le lycéen s'arrêta enfin, l'appréhension envahit Newt et il déglutit avec difficulté en comprenant que quelque chose de mal aller se passer. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il sorte d'ici. Cependant, Thomas fut le premier à briser le silence entre eux et lui interdit toute interruption.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui durant ma sortie scolaire. J'ai … j'ai réussi à me soulever contre Ben et Alby. Je suis parvenu à surmonter mes peurs Newt ! Et tout ça grâce à toi. J'ai enfin compris que ça ne servait à rien de se cacher derrière des paroles, je vais pouvoir vivre une vie correcte à présent et … je …

Il marqua une pause, analysant par la même occasion les différentes réactions du vampire, allant de la surprise, à la joie, à la fierté avant de revenir sur une grande tristesse, et se permit de continuer en oubliant la boule qui lui serrait la gorge pendant qu'il parlait.

-J'aimerai que tu fasses parti de cette vie.

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, un murmure qui n'aurait pu être entendu si l'endroit n'avait pas été clos et silencieux, permettant à la phrase de faire écho contre les quatre murs tandis qu'elle tournait déjà en boucle devant les yeux stupéfaits du concerné. Son cœur s'était mis à accélérer alors que ses pensées se bousculaient dans son crâne, l'aidant à oublier la délicieuse odeur sucrée de la peau si attirante de Thomas, et il crut perdre tout sens des réalités en saisissant toute la portée de ces mots. Thomas l'aimait. Il n'avait plus aucun doute maintenant. Il s'était pourtant imposé des barrières pour éviter de trop s'accrocher à cet humain, pourtant tout en lui brisait ce pourquoi il avait tant travaillé pendant toutes ces années. James l'avait pourtant prévenu. Il lui avait dit que cet enfant le conduirait à sa perte et l'amour entre une créature de son espèce et un humain, ne pouvait être cautionné. Pas pour les mêmes raisons que Roméo et Juliette, pas dans le sens de la différence de race et de fonctionnement de vie, seulement cette petite particularité qui empêchait l'adolescent aux dents tranchantes de se voir comme un être à part entière. Ce secret, il l'avait toujours caché aux autres membres de l'élite et même son protecteur n'en avait eu connaissance qu'après quelques années de vie commune. Alors s'il devait le révéler à son Tommy, comment réagirait-il ?

-N-Newt ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui … Je peux comprendre que tu ne m'aimes pas. J'ai l'habitude après tout …

Le stress montait à l'intérieur du système nerveux du brun, coupant tous liens entre son cerveau et les gestes qu'exécutaient son corps. Il ne tremblait pas et pourtant il était terrifié par cette idée d'être rejeté. Il l'avait pourtant prévu dans son plan, il s'était dit que si le sentiment n'était pas réciproque, alors la simple amitié lui suffirait. Toutefois, l'inexpérience joua en sa défaveur et le coup fut bien plus brutal qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Son ami voyait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Y avait-il une autre personne dans sa vie ? Et si oui, qui était-il ? L'anxiété prenait le pas sur sa raison et ses doigts se mirent à gratter vigoureusement ses cicatrices, sa peau prenant une teinte rouge alarmante qui força l'autre adolescent à sortir de ses songes.

-Arrête Tommy, tu vas te faire mal, s'exclama-t-il en attrapant son membre, sa voix déraillant légèrement à cause de ses réflexions.

-Ce n'est pas grave … Je … j'ai l'habitude hein ? Avant que tu arrives c'était toujours comme ça. J'étais toujours seul … Toujours perdu dans un monde qui ne voulait pas de moi …

-S'il te plaît Tommy. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai …

-Si. Si. Si. Si. Ils m'ont obligé à le faire. C'est à cause d'eux que je fais ça. Oui, c'est eux. Je suis un monstre, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas de moi. C'est de la faute de mes cicatrices. C'est parce que je suis faible.

Le jeune homme commençait à perdre les pédales. Ses balancements d'avant en arrière, tout en se frottant violemment la peau, lui donnaient cet air de psychopathe en manque de meurtres, de cris et de souffrance. Sa détresse se reflétait dans ses yeux alors que Newt ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Si Thomas se blessait en face du buveur de sang, qui sait ce qu'il se produirait. Son instinct prendrait le dessus pour sûr, et il n'aurait pas la chance de dire à quel point le petit être si frêle en face de lui, avait une réelle importance à ses yeux. Il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. Il ne voulait pas que tous ses bons moments ne restent qu'un bref instant dans sa longue vie. Il souhaitait les voir s'étendre sur toute sa durée et pour ça, il avait besoin de Thomas à ses côtés. Mais avait-il le droit de le condamner à ce genre de relation ?

-Je t'aime aussi Tommy. Alors arrête s'il te plaît … Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal. Tu es l'être le plus adorable que j'ai rencontré. Tu as changé ma vie et si on ne s'était pas rencontré ce soir là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait dans cette ville. Tu n'es pas un monstre … tu es juste un petit esprit égaré qui a besoin de lumière dans ce monde. Si tu en as besoin, je serai ta lumière et tu seras la mienne. Je t'aime tellement Tommy …

Il redressa le visage de son interlocuteur à l'aide de deux de ses doigts et l'embrassa simplement à la commissure de ses lèvres, l'arrêtant dans ses mouvements de fou et l'aidant à reprendre un peu son calme. La bouche du concerné s'étira doucement pour créer un mince sourire, ses yeux brillants presque à cause des larmes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, réclamant une sortie rapide pour clarifier sa vue. Au lieu de lui voler un tendre baiser comme il en avait rêvé durant toute la journée, il préféra le prendre dans ses bras pour accueillir les sentiments partagés de son compagnon. Il ne savait pas s'ils représentaient quelque chose à présent mais ce qui était une certitude, c'était que le blondinet partageait ces mêmes sensations qui lui retournaient l'esprit, qui lui faisaient perdre ses moyens et qui empêchaient toutes réflexions d'être faites avec cohérence et raison. L'étreinte se resserra autour du corps de Newt et ce-dernier lui renvoya sa tendresse, caressant son dos de bas en haut alors qu'il retenait sa folle envie de planter ses crocs dans le creux de son cou. Sa chaleur le fit frissonner. Son odeur le fit défaillir. Ses actes de tendresse lui firent perdre pieds.

«-Merde … Pas maintenant»

Une senteur de sang s'éleva dans la salle alors que la sensation agréable du liquide rouge qui dévalait contre son t-shirt, le rendant poisseux et collant, envahissait peu à peu le corps du plus vieux qui eut du mal à réprimer un hoquet de surprise. Chacune des perles qui tombaient sur le sol, tachant le parterre en béton ciré couleur taupe et poussière, créaient un son qui résonnait dans les oreilles sensibles du garçon aux dents douloureuses. Ses narines s'élargirent alors que le parfum de fer se propageait autour de lui, l'enveloppant d'un cocon de tentation auquel il ne pouvait que succomber. Sa mâchoire le faisait atrocement souffrir, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : planter ses canines dans la chair tendre de son Tommy et le vider de toute sa substance, le faire sien une bonne fois pour toute en l'insinuant en lui et le forcer à être une part de lui-même. Toutefois, la conscience humaine du blondinet lui permit de repousser l'être qu'il aimait tant pour le protéger avant qu'il ne perde complètement son humanité.

-N-Newt ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda alors Thomas en comprenant que quelque chose clochait chez son ami, ou petit ami ?

-T'approche pas de moi …

Son affirmation frappa le brun en plein cœur. Les émotions ne cessaient de s'enchaîner et il avait l'impression d'être dans le rôle d'un bipolaire mal interprété par un acteur de cinéma. Malgré sa déception, il voyait bien que Newt n'allait pas bien et son erreur fut d'avancer le bras qui s'était remis à saigner dans sa direction. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tant il était pris dans ses préoccupations et son inquiétude pour le jeune homme, à présent plié en deux et à genoux sur le sol, ses mains plaquées sur son visage pour masquer la laideur de son étrangeté.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Newtie ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Parle-moi s'il te plaît !

-Pitié Tommy … Va-t-en …

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimais et maintenant, tu me repousses ?

-Je t'aime et c'est pour ça … qu'il faut que tu partes …

Quand Thomas obéit aux ordres de cet être si fragile, il était déjà trop tard. Ses yeux s'agrandirent pour montrer sa stupéfaction alors que deux perles dorées brillaient derrière la barrière qui cherchait à les masquer, leur couleur si atypique et pourtant si belle, donnant un léger aperçu à l'adolescent de ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Les lèvres du blond venait de se décoller pour laisser apparaître ses canines longues et pointues, blanches et bien entretenues, démontrant leur tranchant à la lueur pâle de l'ampoule. Une main agrippa soudainement le membre blessé du lycéen et un petit couinement s'échappa d'entre ses mâchoires serrées, une nouvelle sensation l'envahissant tout de suite après. Une langue râpeuse était passée contre sa peau sanglante aux cicatrices rouvertes, et il comprit que Newt était en train de s'abreuver de son liquide si vital à même sa chair.

Le vampire n'avait jamais goûté à pareil élixir de vie. À la fois brutale et doux, le nectar dont il était en train de se nourrir, sans avoir à planter ses crochets dans le cou de celui qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, s'écoulait le long de son œsophage dans une descente agréable et inégalable. Pas même les plus délicieuses femmes qu'il avait dévoré par le passé, ne pouvaient égaler la fragrance qui s'évadait de ce liquide à la teinte sombre.

-N-Newt ?

Quand il se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il faisait, les yeux luisant toujours de cette étrange couleur dorée, il redressa doucement la tête en affichant une expression désespérée et paniquée. Qu'allait penser le garçon de lui à présent ? Tout deux avaient leurs secrets à cacher, mais celui de Tommy restait tout de même moins effrayant que le sien, et il avait peur à présent. Il était terrifié par sa réaction. Pour la première fois durant sa longue vie, Newt avait terriblement peur. Alors, pour éviter d'avoir à affronter cette réalité, il recula vers un coin de la pièce, à moitié caché derrière une commode, ses mains collées contre ses tempes et sa bouche couverte de sang tandis que Thomas tenait son poignet humidifié par la salive et ce même liquide qui tachait à présent le sol, l'incompréhension le submergeant alors que tous ses rêves semblaient s'écrouler autour de lui.

Tremblant, le blondinet dut se faire violence pour hurler sur l'adolescent et lui demander de partir.

-Ne reviens plus me voir pitié ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal … alors s'il te plaît. Va-t-en !

-Newt, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime … je n'ai besoin que de toi.

-Disparais Thomas ! C'est moi qui suis le monstre ! Tu ne l'as pas encore compris. C'est moi le responsable de tous les meurtres qui se sont produits en ville ! Va-t-en ! Je ne veux pas te réserver le même sort.

L'utilisation de son prénom lui donna un coup de marteau sur le cœur et un monceau de pierres s'échoua dans le fond de son estomac. Pourtant, aucune larme ne voulut prendre d'assaut ses yeux. Il était beaucoup trop sous le choc pour qu'une pensée ne le pousse à pleurer. L'enfant prit ses jambes à son cou et remonta les escaliers sans plus attendre, repassant en boucle les révélations qu'il venait d'entendre et qui sortaient de la bouche de cet être qu'il aimait, adorait, admirait, désirait et dont il avait tant besoin. L'horreur et la terreur le prirent en s'imaginant son âme sœur en train d'assassiner toutes ces pauvres personnes. À sa grande surprise cependant, il n'en fut pas plus dégoûté. Peut-être n'était-il pas normal ? N'importe qui aurait téléphoné à la police pour donner le nom du tueur et libérer la ville de ce tueur en série. Son amour était-il plus important que la mort de ces innocents ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas réagir face à ce cauchemar dont il était devenu l'épicentre ? Tout ce qu'il fit, se fut prendre son repas avec sa mère qui lui demanda ce qu'il était allé chercher dans le débarras et se coucher pour essayer de remettre ses idées en place.

Newt resta toute la nuit dans la pièce à peine éclairée, ses pleurs retentissant vaguement contre les murs de la réserve, ses épaules secouées par de nombreux sanglots, ses pensées se chevauchant dans son esprit détruit par la honte et la haine contre lui-même, pour être ce qu'il est, pour avoir effrayé la seule personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Quand il redressa ses orbes rougies pour constater que le Soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever et qu'il se devait de retourner dans son appartement, il vit ses espoirs de vivre une vie normale s'envoler, accompagnant la lueur d'or qui s'éteignait derrière ses paupières.


	8. Identiques

**Titre** **:** L'enfant de la nuit

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Note** **:** Wow ! Ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas posté sur cette fanfiction et je m'en excuse platement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Et ne me jetez pas encore de tomates, car la suite devrait arriver dans le week-end ou lundi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7** **:** Identiques

-Quoi ?! Tu t'es déclaré et tu me l'as même pas dit. Je suis profondément vexé, s'exclama Minho en mettant une main contre son cœur, afin de montrer un air faussement blessé.

-Il avait peut-être peur de ta réaction. T'es toujours en train de lui chercher une minette, alors apprendre qu'il préférait un petit minet … commença Gally en prenant une mine sérieuse, concerné par l'état quelque peu léthargique de son ami.

-Cela ne m'aurait pas choqué le moins du monde. On est dans une cité libre, Tom-Tom a le droit de sortir avec qui il veut enfin ! Et puis je savais qu'il finirait par le pécho. T'as pas lu les messages qu'ils s'envoyaient ? C'était juste trop mignon !

-Eho les gars ! Je suis là je vous rappelle.

Thomas venait juste d'arriver chez les parents de l'asiatique pour passer un moment seul avec ses compagnons. Afin de faire le vide dans sa tête, de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, de perdre de vue tout ce qui l'entourait et de prendre en main cette situation extrêmement embêtante. Toutefois, son expression attristée et sa figure fatiguée les obligèrent à l'interroger pendant des heures pour comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il perde ainsi son sourire. De ce fait, une fois que l'histoire fut partagée en omettant le passage où Newt avait essayé de lui sucer le sang, ainsi que la révélation de sa vraie nature, les deux autres adolescents s'étaient échangés un regard perplexe avant de débuter leur conversation en oubliant totalement la présence du concerné en face d'eux.

Le brun était toujours aussi perdu dans ses pensées, se questionnant sur la véritable force de ses sentiments dans le cas présent, en connaissant la vérité sur cet enfant qu'il avait appris à connaître bien plus rapidement que n'importe qui auparavant. Bien qu'il avait eu peur sur le coup, tout simplement parce qu'il avait été surpris par cette action aussi étrange qu'invraisemblable, il continuait de penser que cette personne qu'il avait côtoyé pendant tout ce temps, était toujours quelqu'un de bien et ne devait pas tuer des gens par plaisir. Vivre cette existence misérable, en dépendant de la vie des autres, n'était certainement pas une chose facile à faire et le lycéen admirait une fois de plus le blondinet pour garder une telle droiture tout en sachant que tous ces meurtres faisaient de lui une machine à tuer. Du coup, devait-il vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui ? Avait-il besoin de le dénoncer à la police ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir peur de ce que l'adolescent engendrait autour de lui ? Il savait que s'il racontait ça dans les détails à ses camarades, ces-derniers lui interdiraient formellement de retourner le voir et de plier bagages rapidement pour venir s'installer chez son père, ou même chez le jeune sportif, avant de vendre les informations aux forces de l'ordre. Hors de question qu'il leur en parle, maintenant ou même après. Au fond de lui, il avait encore besoin de la présence de cette étrange créature à ses côtés et il ferait tout pour la protéger jusqu'à ce que les réponses viennent à lui.

-Et alors ? Il t'a embrassé ? C'était comment ?

-Minho ! Grogna le blond en frappant son avant-bras de son poing.

-Ben quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de savoir comment le copain de mon meilleur ami embrasse non ? C'est dans mon droit.

-T'es vraiment qu'un boulet … Tu fais jamais attention à l'intimité des autres.

-Tout le monde connaît la mienne.

-Parce que tu ne cherches pas à en avoir. Tu fais toujours en sorte qu'on te surprenne en train de galocher ta copine, pas étonnant non plus.

Les deux compagnons continuaient de se disputer sans faire attention au jeune homme, ce-dernier se frottant nerveusement les mains tout en observant son téléphone portable qui se trouvait devant lui, poser face vers le plafond sur la petite table basse, l'écran noir et inactif. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de son ami depuis l'incident, et il avait essayé de le contacter deux fois pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide mais c'était inutile. De plus, c'était le début des vacances et la mère du brun ne pouvant pas s'occuper de lui, il devait passer une longue semaine chez son père. Ne pas voir le blond attaquait sérieusement son moral et la présence de ses camarades ne l'aidaient pas vraiment plus que ça. Même quand ils essayaient de lui changer les idées, en jouant à la console ou en l'emmenant sur le terrain de basket pour faire une petite partie, il retournait à son état de mollusque et perdait de vue ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le second jour de son séjour, il parvint même à recevoir le ballon de son meilleur ami dans la figure, du sang s'écoulant de ses narines pour lui rappeler à quel point l'amour qu'il ressentait, était semblable à celui de cette fille dans _Twilight_. Il en aurait presque ri s'il avait été d'humeur …

En milieu de semaine, alors qu'il continuait de ruminer ses pensées négatives, son appréhension lorsqu'il serait à nouveau confronté à ce garçon et ses interrogations sur son impossibilité d'être effrayé par tout ça, les trois adolescents eurent une visite plutôt inattendue. En réalité, ils savaient tout trois qu'elle allait venir leur rendre visite mais la situation du plus jeune les avait tellement occupé, qu'ils ne se souvenaient presque plus de l'existence de cet être qui présidait pourtant une place des plus importantes dans le cœur froid et si fragile de Gally. Sa bonne humeur fit légèrement sursauter les lycéens en train de palabrer sur un sujet dérisoire dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison de George, le père de Thomas. Sa voix douce et excitée à l'idée de revoir son demi-frère après presque six mois de séparation à cause d'un long stage à l'étranger, redonna un peu de lumière là où les questions et l'insécurité avaient assombri l'ambiance. Elle n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec le jeune homme mais après le divorce et des relations infructueuses, l'adulte avait réussi à saisir le cœur d'une femme dans la même situation que lui, et celle-ci était déjà mère. De ce fait, sans vraiment le vouloir, le brun avait réussi à avoir une demi-sœur d'un an sa cadette.

-Salut les garçons !

-Teresa ? Je pensais que tu arrivais jeudi ? L'interrogea Minho avec un regard surpris.

-On est jeudi tête de gland, plaisanta-t-elle en les embrassant à tour de rôle.

Quand le blond sentit les lèvres de l'unique fille du groupe contre sa joue, il ne put réprimer un frisson de contentement, que son ami asiatique eut vite fait de commenter d'un sourire mesquin. Puis, elle s'attaqua vivement à son frère qui n'avait même pas relevé le regard pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. Thomas ne fit même pas attention à la marque d'affection de l'autre enfant de son paternel, ses yeux toujours concentrés sur l'appareil posé sur son genou, arrachant une interrogation de la part de son autre. L'asiatique mit au courant la demoiselle de ce qui arrivait à l'être pour qui elle aurait tout sacrifié pour l'aider à être heureux, recevant une expression heureuse de celle-ci avant de lui expliquer que son état léthargique venait également du fait qu'il n'y avait pas eu un retour très apprécié de la part de l'autre morceau du couple.

La brune croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, redressant le peu qu'elle possédait et arrachant une vive rougeur à l'être aux sourcils à la forme spéciale, et se mit à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de résoudre le problème de sa moitié. De toutes les solutions que les autres avaient balancé à leur ami, de la supplication ridicule en passant par le déguisement de fille, la réponse parut des plus évidentes pour la jeune femme.

-Tom ! Tu dois aller parler à ce Newt. S'il ne veut vraiment pas retourner tes sentiments, alors il doit te le dire en face et pas s'effondrer de la sorte comme si tu lui avais annoncé la pire des nouvelles, dit-elle avec d'un air victorieux.

-Mais comment ? Dit-il soudainement, se redressant et laissant son portable tomber dans l'herbe fraîche.

-Va juste le voir. Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'y arriverai pas …

Le plus âgé n'avait pas tort, même s'ils n'avaient passé que quelques moments ensemble, elle savait très bien que son frère avait de grosses difficultés pour communiquer avec autrui et ce, même avant la séparation brutale. Les mains pâles et fines de la demoiselle rejoignirent ses longues mèches ondulées et elle les plaça toutes sur son épaule gauche, cherchant à occuper encore son esprit sérieux pour apporter un remède au mal qui rongeait cette pauvre âme sans sœur.

Le silence continua de régner encore un long moment, les lèvres de Thomas se pinçant comme s'il tentait de réprimer l'assaut des larmes, recréant les barrières de son cœur pour qu'il supporte encore un peu la détresse qui lui rongeait le moral, pour éviter qu'il ne défaillisse en plein milieu de son séjour, pour empêcher les petites voix de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il lui était interdit de le faire ici, alors que tout ceux qui comptaient réellement pour lui, se trouvaient présent dans un périmètre de moins de trois kilomètres.

-Tom … susurra la brune en s'agenouillant en face de lui, plongeant son regard bleuté dans ses orbes caramel. Je ne connais pas ce garçon que tu aimes, je n'en ai même jamais entendu parlé jusqu'à aujourd'hui vu que tu ne me tiens pas trop au courant de ce que tu fais, mais vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux, presque mieux que lorsque tu es avec Minho ou Gally d'après eux. Alors, s'il te considère réellement comme un ami, tu parviendras à lui parler. J'en suis sûre !

Tout deux se remémoraient au même moment cette relation conflictuelle qui s'était installée lors de leur première rencontre il y a trois ans. Thomas n'avait pas encore surmonté la rancœur contre son père pour être sorti avec une autre fille alors que la relation avec sa femme était encore tendue, et il n'était pas prêt à cette époque à rencontrer son nouvel enfant suite à sa remise en couple. Du coup, Teresa et lui n'avaient pas été en très bons termes durant les premiers mois de leur cohabitation. Chaque week-end était une torture pour le plus vieux, qui suppliait sa mère de ne pas l'envoyer là-bas. Toutefois, leur vision changea avec le temps et ils prirent conscience qu'aucun d'eux n'était la réel cause de ce mal qui les rongeait, et ils s'acceptèrent avec de vrais liens fraternels.

Ce jeu de souvenirs, là où le désespoir s'éteignait sous l'excitation, là où la peur se cachait derrière l'esprit protecteur, là où la maladresse était rectifiée par les mots doux, permit au lycéen de reprendre une confiance qu'il avait longtemps perdu. Un sourire illumina son visage, une expression soulagée se profilant sous les yeux étonnés de ses camarades qui ne l'avaient pas vu comme ça depuis sa dernière visite. Teresa avait vraiment le don de redonner du courage aux gens. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Gally avait fini par s'effondrer corps et âme à ses pieds. Uniquement dans sa tête cependant, il ne se résolvait jamais à le faire littéralement parlant. Même si Minho l'avait poussé une fois à parler alors que la demoiselle se trouvait dans la pièce à côté. Malheureusement pour un et heureusement pour l'autre, elle n'avait absolument rien entendu trop concentrée _dans sa partie de Kingdom Hearts en compagnie de son frère,_ avait-elle déclarée.

-Alors ? Que comptes-tu faire ? S'exclama-t-elle, toute fière d'elle.

-Je pense que je vais aller … m'expliquer avec lui quand je rentrerai de vacances.

-Tout se passera bien Tom-Tom, je suis sûr qu'il a le béguin pour toi aussi, renchérit Minho en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-Je l'espère aussi …

-Bon ! Maintenant que tout est réglé grâce à l'arrivée héroïque de Tess, peut-on passer à autre chose ?

-Que veux-tu faire du reste de la journée Tom ?

-Je sais pas … On pourrait peut-être aller en ville ? Ça vous dit ?

-En ville dans ce cas !

Le poing en l'air, l'asiatique conduisit tout le monde à la voiture de sa mère et celle-ci les accompagna jusqu'au centre-ville, avant de s'échapper à grande vitesse à travers les ruelles qui menaient vers le supermarché. Suite à quoi, ils se mirent tous d'accord pour aller voir un bon film tous ensemble. Bizarrement, cela ne surprit pas le brun que son ami sportif force le blond à s'asseoir à la gauche de la jeune fille alors qu'il n'y avait personne à la sienne. Il ricana pour lui-même tandis que son voisin de classe lui lançait des regards meurtriers, emplis de dédain pour ce qu'il venait de faire. En plus de l'avoir obligé à prendre cette place, il avait également fallu qu'il choisisse un film d'horreur légèrement bourré de jumpscares du nom de _La Dame en Noir 2,_ ce qui conduisit à des scènes gênantes dans lesquelles Teresa se retrouvait à moitié avachie sur son épaule lorsque la dite femme en noir, apparaissait à l'écran et hurler de son cri atroce. Dans un sens, cela n'embêtait pas vraiment le blondinet qui finit par donner son aval pour que la demoiselle lui tienne la main. C'est à cet instant précis, que le concerné ressentit une vague d'émotions le submerger et que le film n'importait plus. Seul le profil effrayé de sa voisine l'intéressait. Il l'observait, l'examinait, le détaillait avec un professionnalisme hallucinant, appréciait chaque courbe, chaque expression qui tordait sa peau si agréable au toucher. Tout ce qui la composait, semblait avoir été donné par une main un peu trop artistique pour son propre bien. Ses cils étaient longs même lorsqu'elle ne portait pas de maquillage, noirs et bien espacés, contrastant avec la couleur claire semblable au ciel dégagé de ses yeux, et se démarquant parfaitement par rapport à cette peau blanche et parfaite. Ses lèvres fines et rosies lui donnaient toujours envie de l'embrasser, sa lèvre supérieure légèrement redressée donnant un peu plus de volume à sa bouche. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, dans la cour du lycée lors de son entrée en seconde. Elle avait l'air un peu perdu, seule avec seulement un calepin à dessin sur elle. Ses yeux vifs avaient fait le tour du terrain en quelques minutes et elle était passée à côté de lui pour se rendre à l'administration pour récupérer son emploi du temps. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait su que quelque chose allait lui retourner la tête chez cette fille et tout le monde savait, que Gally n'avait jamais tort lorsqu'il émettait une théorie. Sa concentration fut brisée lorsqu'un nouveau sursaut rapprocha encore plus le corps de la jeune fille contre lui. Son cœur accéléra alors qu'il regardait leurs doigts emmêlés et les jointures blanchies de son âme sœur, qui pressait leurs membres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le pouce du garçon se mit à lentement caresser le dessus de sa main, lui tirant un regard reconnaissant et un léger sourire. Du coin de l'œil, Gally put apercevoir le sourire satisfait de Minho, organisateur de tout ceci.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cinéma, la chair de poule caressant leurs bras respectifs, ils se rendirent au Starbuck et commencèrent à discuter de la séance avec intérêt du côté de Minho et Thomas, et avec gêne pour le couple non-formé.

-Et à la fin, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient tous réussir à s'en sortir. Je suis vraiment triste pour ce gars, déclara l'asiatique en faisant gesticuler ses bras comme un demeuré.

-C'est un film d'horreur Min, tu sais très bien que cela fini toujours comme ça … affirma Thomas qui avait été très intéressé par l'histoire, ce qui lui permit d'oublier un peu ses problèmes avec Newt.

-Vous avez eu une sale idée les garçons ! J'ai eu peur pendant tout le film … C'est dire si j'ai pu en voir quelques images tellement il y avait de jumpscares.

-Ne fais pas comme si la séance ne t'avait pas plu, heiiin ? Murmura le sportif en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Les joues de la jeune fille virèrent au rouge cerise et elle baissa la tête pour ne pas que cela se remarque, bien que son voisin se mit à rire bruyamment et lui tapa vicieusement l'épaule comme s'il était heureux de son travail. Gally n'avait pourtant pas autant d'espoir. Il n'avait aucune chance face aux autres garçons. Il n'était pas aussi … gentil et attentionné.

Thomas regrettait de ne pas les voir ensemble. Il espérait autant que son meilleur ami mais ne s'immisçait pas dans leur vie privée. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à régler ses propres problèmes, inutile d'en rajouter de nouveaux qu'il ne saurait pas prendre en main. Alors, il laissait couler et s'arrangeait juste pour ne pas qu'ils se haïssent. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait s'il n'arrivait pas à se mettre ensemble. Qu'ils restent néanmoins de très bons amis.

À les regarder, le jeune homme se rappela que lui aussi, il avait un but amoureux et qu'il cherchait à le convaincre de l'aimer en retour. Malgré le fait que le vampire lui ait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait, il n'en était plus très convaincu. Peut-être n'était-ce que pour l'aider à se sentir mieux ? Newt avait toujours été si inquiet à son propos. Présent dès qu'il avait besoin de discuter, ou juste quand il avait besoin de chaleur humaine. Alors, il avait certainement pensé nécessaire de lui donner une raison de continuer à vivre, juste un peu de bonheur à travers de fausses paroles. Cela le brisait d'imaginer le blondinet en train de lui mentir, mais il avait réellement cette impression.

ooooo~ooooo

La semaine se termina plutôt rapidement, les quatre adolescents continuant de sortir en ville pour faire du shopping pour acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Gally, ou même juste faire un bowling pour passer le temps. Tous se rendirent à la compétition de l'asiatique pour l'encourager à raser tous les prix, et montrer à tous qu'il était le meilleur de sa catégorie. Aucun doute sur sa victoire et la coupe fut installée sur sa commode, avec une photo d'eux quatre la tenant posée à son pied. Et ce fut sur la fête du blond, que le jeune frère dut quitter ses amis pour rejoindre son foyer et passer un peu de temps avec l'autre membre de sa famille. Juste avant de les quitter, Teresa le prit un peu à part pour encore l'encourager à discuter avec son âme sœur, de lui demander des explications et si tout se passait bien, de lui envoyer un message pour la tenir au courant. Avec ce petit séjour, le garçon avait réussi à reformer un peu le temps perdu avec sa moitié et la remercia amplement pour son aide précieuse. Les retrouvailles avaient été raccourcies mais bien appréciées par tous, alors le temps n'avait plus aucune importance. Il leur annonça tout de même qu'il reviendrait la semaine de la rentrée pour leur raconter plus en détails les événements.

Durant son voyage de retour, l'excitation prit le dessus sur son appréhension et il ne désirait qu'une chose à présent : mettre les points sur les i et prendre en main la situation, comme il aurait dû le faire depuis plus de quatre ans. Le Thomas qu'il était quand il allait dormir chez son père, devait reprendre le dessus sur l'être chétif et victimisé par ses camarades lors de la semaine. Sa détermination ne semblait pas avoir de faille.

Pourtant, au moment même où il arriva devant la porte de son propre appartement, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il annonça vivement à sa mère qu'il allait jeter un œil chez Newt, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et s'il voulait bien partager un moment avec lui avant de passer à table. Elle acquiesça, connaissant à présent la force de leur relation ainsi que l'attrait que son fils semblait porter à l'égard de cet adolescent si mystérieux. Elle l'avait tout de même mise en garde de ne pas mettre un pied dehors, deux meurtres s'étant produit durant la semaine et le criminel étant toujours en vadrouille.

 _Il habite juste à côté de chez nous_ , pensa-t-il en frottant ses paumes moites sur son pantalon. Sa génitrice ferma doucement la porte derrière elle, laissant son enfant seul sur le palier avec un esprit complètement embrumé et travaillant à grande vitesse.

Thomas ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Lorsqu'il était chez son père, son plan lui paraissait vraiment parfait et sans faille, mais à présent il doutait de ses capacités pour entreprendre toutes ces actions. La terreur n'était pas l'émotion principale qui envahissait son cœur, il était juste anxieux à l'idée de revoir à la fois celui qu'il aimait mais également, l'ombre de mort qui planait au-dessus de la ville. Il ne s'agissait pourtant que de Newt. Simplement lui. Il prit son courage à deux mains, comme le lui avait conseillé sa sœur, et frappa de deux coups léger s la porte en face de lui.

Aucune réponse ne vint.  
Il tenta une seconde fois d'attirer l'attention du résident, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas dehors à cette heure de la soirée, le soleil étant encore trop présent à l'extérieur.

Toujours rien.

-Newt … je sais que tu es là et que tu m'entends. Ouvre-moi … s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il en essayant de garder une tonalité normale.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence, durant lequel le brun tenta vainement de réguler sa respiration et de calmer son cœur, avant que le verrou ne soit retirer et que la porte ne grince pour ne laisser qu'une légère ouverture, invitant l'adolescent à entrer. Prudent, il pénétra dans l'appartement, la tête basse, les yeux rivés sur le sol pour ne pas croiser ce regard certainement plein de désespoir et de dédain, et fit son chemin vers le centre de ce qui devait être le salon. Aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles, pas même le simple bruit d'une respiration qui aurait pu lui indiquer la présence de son ami. Seul le silence planait au-dessus de lui et le fusillait tel le regard de son père lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise.

Quand il eut la force de redresser la tête, la surprise le frappa de plein fouet en remarquant la situation précaire de son voisin de porte. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, ne présentait aucun meuble ou matériel électroménager pour subvenir aux besoins d'un être humain normalement constitué. Au plafond, une ampoule nue pendait avec maladresse, faiblissant à certain moment comme si la seul honte de son existence l'empêchait de briller de tous ses feux, et le placo était effrité par endroit révélant ainsi l'intérieur du mur et la noirceur qui séparait les pièces. Dans certains coins, il parvenait même à distinguer les toiles d'araignées ainsi que leurs tisseuses. En s'avançant un peu plus vers l'encadrement de porte suivant, qui menait à ce qui semblait être une chambre avec un matelas sur le sol, le brun ne put réprimer une expression stupéfaite face au manque de décoration et à l'impersonnalité de la pièce. Même l'odeur qui parfumait la pièce lui était étrangère et ne ressemblait pas à celle que l'autre adolescent portait sur lui. Alors qu'il laissait une trace de vanille derrière lui, cet endroit ne dégageait qu'une senteur de poussière, de moisie et de renfermé. Comment Newt pouvait-il dormir dans un lieu pareil ?

Le lycéen voulut continuer son exploration, en apprendre plus sur celui qu'il aimait car en réalité il ne savait absolument rien de lui, mais il entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction et il se figea, son regard fixé sur la guitare qui se tenait juste dans le coin à côté du matelas troué. Il sentit le souffle de son âme sœur contre son cou, régulier et chaud, ses doigts fins caressant le creux de sa nuque avec envie, ses narines s'enfonçant profondément dans sa chevelure pour s'enivrer de sa senteur et sa langue claquant contre son palet, comme s'il souhaitait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas le laisser partir sans avoir goûté à sa peau si délicieuse. La main de Newt agrippa soudainement la gorge de l'humain et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, serrant cette chair si désirable et lui coupant littéralement le souffle. Thomas ne put réagir, sa respiration devenant saccadée à cause de la pression sur sa trachée et il empoigna les membres meurtriers pour les retirer, sans succès.

-Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? Mon avertissement ne t'a pas suffit la dernière fois ? Tu veux réellement que je te tue ? Cracha-t-il en le surplombant d'à peine quelques centimètres, ses yeux emplis d'une haine profonde.

-J-je veux juste parler … S'il te plaît, N-Newt … bredouilla-t-il avec difficulté.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'écouter. J'ai d'autres soucis à gérer !

-C-comme tuer des gens ? C-comme mentir à tout ceux qui t'entourent ?

La tension s'installa alors entre eux, la vérité frappant l'adolescent en pleine face, l'étreinte se desserrant doucement alors que les traits du blond s'adoucissaient face aux dires de son compagnon. Le plus jeune put décoller ses paupières et voir à quel point le vampire se trouvait dans un état misérable. Sa peau avait pâli, des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux même s'il pensait que les buveurs de sang n'avaient pas nécessairement besoin de dormir, ces-derniers pleins de petites larmes de regrets et de désespoir. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits et laissaient apparaître des morceaux de son corps et le court short qu'il portait, donnait pleine vue sur la large cicatrice qui se tenait sur son mollet gauche. À cet instant, Thomas voulait seulement le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer et lui dire que tout irait bien, que rien ne lui arriverait. Mais une partie de lui n'était pas réellement résolue à lui pardonner tout ça.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, je me trompe ? Dit-il tout à coup, brisant le silence.

-Quoi ?

-La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, toi aussi tu t'étais mis dans la peau d'un tueur pour oublier ta pitoyable existence. On est identique toi et moi. Alors ne viens pas me cracher à la gueule ce genre de choses, quand tu es loti à la même enseigne

L'affirmation le blessa violemment. Il n'avait jamais entendu de tels mots sortir de la bouche de cet ange et il aurait préféré ne jamais en avoir connaissance. Ils faisaient bien trop mal … Une rancœur invraisemblable vit naissance dans le creux de son cœur, ne demandant qu'une simple petite étincelle pour exploser à la face du blondinet. Et la lueur qui naquit dans le fond de ses orbes de miel, permit à l'adolescent aux dents tranchantes de se rendre compte de son erreur.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi Newt ! Je n'ai jamais créé la panique autour de moi et je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne. Je n'ai jamais pris la vie de quelqu'un !

-Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? Est-ce que tu penses sérieusement que cela me plaît de faire tout ça ? De sucer le corps de mes victimes jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'aient plus une seule goutte de sang dans leur corps ? Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne comprends pas !

Sa colère commençait à remonter une fois de plus. Et avec la sienne, celle de Thomas se mit à bouillir au fond de lui. Avoir été assimilé à un meurtrier ne lui avait pas spécialement plu. Ce fut la goutte nécessaire à faire déborder le côté le plus franc du lycéen victimisé, et quand il était dans un tel état, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sortait en un seul grand souffle comme s'il s'agissait de ses dernières paroles.

-On a toujours le choix ! Tu es qui pour me donner des leçons de morales, tu n'as fait que me mentir depuis le début de notre rencontre ! Tu t'es fait passer pour l'ange perdu dans ce monde impitoyable, me donnant des conseils qui n'étaient là que pour me mettre en confiance et te permettre de t'immiscer lentement dans ma vie.

-Je n'avais pas le choix Tommy … Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser … murmura-t-il en se calmant un peu.

-Arrête avec ça ! Tu me dégoûtes. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré tu ne m'as raconté que des bobards ! Je suppose que James n'était même pas ton père, peut-être était-il ton amant ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-S'il te plaît … tais-toi.

-Et où est-il à présent hein ? Il a aussi découvert pour toi et a pris la fuite ? Il en a eu marre de tes faux sourires et de ton hypocrisie ?

-T-Tommy … Pourquoi tu fais ça … ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu oses en plus me demander pourquoi ? Je te déteste ! Toi et ton air innocent !

-N-non … ce n'est pas vrai.

Malgré les supplications de Newt, l'adolescent continuait de lui hurler des atrocités pour évacuer toute sa frustration et la détresse qu'il avait accumulé durant cette longue semaine. Il ne se rendit même pas compte à quel point il était en train de blesser l'homme de sa vie, qui n'avait jamais voulu que son bonheur et qui ne supportait pas l'idée de le voir triste et remonté contre lui. Il avait fini par le lâcher et c'était au tour de Thomas de prendre le dessus sur la situation, pointant un index accusateur contre le torse du garçon, le chassant vers son matelas sans aucune raison. Le blond se laissa faire, encaissant toutes les phrases cruelles que pouvaient lui beugler son ami, attendant le moment propice pour placer les propres voix de son cœur.

-Et moi ? As-tu pensé une seule seconde au mal que tu m'as fait ? Cette semaine a été des plus horribles et si ma sœur n'avait pas été là, je pense que je n'aurais pas tenu le coup. Et dis moi Newt, est-ce que tes mots étaient faux ce jour là aussi ? Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ? Est-ce que tu mentais pour éviter que je ne t'en veuilles ou même, que j'en veuilles à moi-même ?

-N-non ! Ce n'est pas vrai … Je t-t'aime Tommy …

-Arrête de me berner avec ton petit air attendrissant. Tu as joué avec mes sentiments depuis le début avoue-le ? Tout ce que tu voulais c'était un ami pour passer le temps dans ce trou paumé ? Une âme meurtrie avec qui jouer parce que cet endroit était trop ennuyeux ?

Ne supportant plus ces accusations des plus infondées, le buveur de sang se saisit du col de son sweat noir et le tacla sur sa couche, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui fit éternuer le brun, bloquant ses jambes sous les siennes et emprisonnant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Dans cette position, l'étudiant ne parviendrait pas à faire preuve d'entêtement et écouterait ce que le vampire aurait à lui dire. Cependant, la seule chose qu'ils firent, fut de s'échanger de longs regards qui n'avaient aucun sens hormis pour eux. L'écart qui les séparait été infime, juste la largeur d'un pouce, le bout de leurs nez se touchaient presque, leurs souffles se mêlaient en une chaleur partagée qui les faisait frissonner, le cœur du soumis se mettant à battre à toute vitesse dans les oreilles de son attaquant. Les joues de Thomas se teintèrent d'un rouge vif qu'il ne pourrait pas masquer cette fois-ci, et toutes pensées claires avaient fui son esprit pour ne lui donner qu'une seule option. Embrasser Newt. À sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas lui qui fit le premier pas.

Les lèvres du blond se placèrent doucement sur les siennes, ne lui offrant qu'un simple baiser, chaste et innocent, l'une de ses mains touchant faiblement sa joue tandis que l'autre continuait de prendre en otage les membres de sa moitié. Quand il se décolla pour reprendre son souffle, il plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui du brun et lui murmura avec tendresse.

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti pareils sentiments pour quelqu'un Tommy … Tu es le premier qui a réussi à me faire perdre l'esprit. Je t'aime plus que tout. Ma vie, mon corps et mon amour t'appartiennent. Fais en ce que bon te semble …

Et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa une fois de plus en réclamant l'accès à sa cavité intime, recevant une approbation lorsque la bouche de l'adolescent s'entrouvrit pour lui donner une totale emprise sur lui, sa paume touchant sa nuque pour approfondir convenablement leur échange, leurs langues s'affrontant dans un duel de soumission avant que tout ne tombe entre les mains de Newt.

Thomas se mit à gémir contre son corps, le sien était chaud et frissonnant sous le toucher volatile de la main du blond, susurrant le nom de son petit ami quand il reprenait le contrôle de sa bouche. Le vampire mordit tendrement la lèvre inférieure de sa moitié, lui arrachant une vague de plaintes sensuelles et il libéra ses poignets pour lui donner la possibilité d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, repartant pour une seconde bataille.

C'était certainement le plus beau jour de sa vie. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible, que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer en retour. Qu'une personne comme Newt puisse avoir le moindre intérêt pour un moins que rien comme lui. Tout ce dont il avait rêvé, il le tenait aux creux de ses mains et il n'était pas prêt de le laisser s'échapper.

Quand ils eurent enfin fini leur petite séance, tous deux pantelants, leurs cheveux emmêlés à cause des doigts frémissant de plaisir qui étaient passés à l'intérieur, leurs lèvres rougies par les fines morsures et les suçons donnés par l'un ou l'autre, et leurs yeux brillants de luxure, d'envie et de joie, ils se redressèrent pour se faire face, arrangeant leurs vêtements avant de se perdre dans un ultime silence.

Tant de questions restaient encore en suspend, tant de choses que le jeune homme voulait savoir et découvrir. Tant d'incertitudes qu'il voulait combler. Tant de problèmes qu'il voulait oublier. Il lui suffisait de poser la question et il obtiendrait les réponses. Cependant, il n'eut guère le temps de le faire car déjà, le blond se résignait à lui octroyer les vérités qu'il souhaitait.

-Mon véritable nom est Newton Edward Isaacson. Je descends d'une longue lignée d'êtres surnaturels qui a vécu pendant la première partie du XVIII ème siècle, à Londres en Angleterre. Vous vous amusez à nous appeler vampire, mais ce n'est qu'un nom que les humains ont donné à une race qui leur était bien trop supérieure. Je ne réponds donc pas à cette définition. Le sang est la seule nourriture dont je puisse me nourrir et je ne supporte pas la lumière du soleil, contrairement à certaines de vos œuvres de fictions. Si je m'y expose, ma peau brûle et je ne deviendrai qu'un tas de cendres fumantes.

L'affirmation créa un nœud dans la gorge du locuteur. Il connaissait les vampires, il en avait entendu parler mais il n'avait jamais cru à toutes ces légendes de suceur de sang et de chauve-souris humaines. Il n'interrompit guère son compagnon et l'écouta sans un mot.

-À notre naissance, nous sommes élevés par nos parents naturels avant d'être remis à un instructeur qui continue notre formation. Ils nous apprennent à nous défendre et à faire la différence entre nos ennemis et nos amis. Nous ne sommes plus nombreux à cause des Chasseurs qui continuent de semer le trouble dans notre clan, décimant les plus résistants et privant les autres de leurs biens les plus précieux.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Se permit-il de lui demander avec de petits yeux curieux.

-Lorsque l'on est attrapé par un Chasseur, nous avons deux options : soit une mort rapide, soit une horrible torture qui nous fait presque oublier qui nous sommes. Nous subissons alors une ablation de nos canines pour nous faire mourir de faim, ou une légère exposition au Soleil, ou enfin … une castration pour nous empêcher d'avoir une descendance.

La fin de sa phrase fut presque avalé dans un hoquet douloureux, un tremblement se faisant ressentir dans sa voix. Thomas l'invita à continuer sans savoir ce que la suite allait lui réserver. Il aurait probablement préféré ne pas entendre tout ceci maintenant. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre, avant d'encaisser une telle révélation et d'obliger son petit ami à faire revenir ces terribles souvenirs.

-Je fais parti de la dernière catégorie …


	9. Avec toi

**Titre** **:** L'enfant de la nuit

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Note** **:** Comme promis, voici le huitième chapitre de ma fan fiction, elle arrive un peu tard dans la soirée mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix ... La relecture et l'écriture ont été plus longue que prévu ... Feignantise quand tu nous tiens. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et le _Labyrinthe_.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8** **:** Avec toi

La révélation de l'être surnaturel venait de jeter un froid dans la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère de l'appartement encore plus lourde et étouffante que lorsque Thomas y était entré quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce-dernier gardait ses yeux plein d'effroi rivés sur son petit ami, s'il pouvait à présent le nommer comme cela, et sa bouche s'était légèrement entrouverte pour qu'une expression horrifiée prenne place sur son visage. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que pareils châtiments puissent être infligés à des êtres qui avaient une apparence tout à fait humaine, et qui pouvaient se fondre dans la masse sans difficulté. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas vraiment en vouloir à ces Chasseurs, dont le seul devoir était de protéger les leurs et assurer un avenir radieux aux Humains. Ce monde est régi de la sorte et il ne pourra jamais en être autrement. Cependant, en venir à les torturer pour leur faire payer leurs crimes, même pour le pire criminel, il y avait d'autres façons de les punir. Et puis, le fait que l'homme de sa vie ait été touché par cette condamnation, renforçait sa haine envers ces créatures presque aussi monstrueuses que les vampires eux-mêmes.

-Et … ce sont eux qui … qui t'ont fait cette cicatrice ? Chuchota-t-il avec une certaine gêne, pointant d'un doigt hésitant la jambe étendue du garçon.

-Oui. Je n'avais pas de protecteur à l'époque et j'étais très inconscient. Sur le moment, j'ai cru que ces personnes étaient tendres et gentilles. Elles avaient besoin d'aide et ne semblaient pas mauvaises, jusqu'à que l'une d'elle me brise la jambe avec une masse. Sous le coup de la douleur, j'ai perdu connaissance et en me réveillant … ils me l'avaient pris.

Newt paraissait extrêmement perturbé par ce retour dans son passé, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour réprimer l'angoisse et la terreur qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là. Il tint quand même à faire part du reste de son histoire à celui qui risquait de partager un moment important de sa vie, et le maintenir dans le secret le plus absolu, n'était vraiment pas la meilleure chose à faire pour que la confiance règne entre eux. Alors, après une profonde inspiration et un jeu nerveux avec ses doigts, l'adolescent reprit là où il avait laissé son récit, ses yeux vagabondant entre son tibia mal ressoudé et son entre-jambe balafré à vie.

-Mes parents m'ont retrouvé au bord d'une rivière, seul et gravement blessé, complètement terrorisé par ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. Je ne me souviens plus très bien comment je me suis échappé. Chaque fois que je tente de mettre des images sur ces étranges sensations, cette douleur, cette terreur, ma tête me fait mal et j'ai l'impression que le monde tourne autour de moi …

Il passa une main sur son visage, retirant la sueur qui s'y était lentement accumulée au fur et à mesure de ses révélations, respirant avec un peu de difficultés alors qu'il se remettait à gratter le dos de sa main avec véhémence. Son anxiété ne faisait que s'accroître, ainsi que les battements de son cœur qui ne parvenaient guère à se calmer.

Thomas comprenait à présent à quel point ce devait être dur d'être ce qu'il était, une créature surnaturelle, née sans espoir de pouvoir achever son existence sur cette terre, haïe de tous et cherchée sans relâche, condamnée à fuir sans une chance de pouvoir vivre en paix. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela lorsqu'il s'était attaqué verbalement à lui. Il regrettait à présent de lui avoir dit toutes ces choses blessantes, de l'avoir forcé à passer outre les limites de son histoire pour que le brun se sente moins mis à l'écart. Mais après tout, il était le seul à connaître réellement son existence et à pouvoir prétendre de savoir un minimum de chose sur lui, alors pourquoi avait-il autant souhaité parcourir sa mémoire ? Il faisait preuve d'un égoïsme agaçant. Il se répugnait lui-même. Pourquoi s'était-il senti le plus mal aimé du monde ? Il savait que bien pire pouvait arriver à un être humain et pourtant, il s'était apitoyé sur son sort pendant ces quatre dernières années, sans penser aux autres adolescents en proie à des conflits intérieurs, qui non seulement subissaient des maltraitances à l'école, mais aussi chez eux. Voir le blond dans cet état et écouter son histoire, lui rappela à quel point il avait de la chance d'être ce qu'il était.

-Stop Newt … Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me raconter. Ce que je sais est déjà suffisant, déclara-t-il en saisissant la main du blond dans la sienne.

Il se mit à caresser la marque rouge qu'avait créé les ongles mal limés de son petit ami, baisant chacun de ses doigts avec une douceur inégalée, cherchant à chasser les pleurs et les maux de ce garçon si innocent. Le buveur de sang ne réagit pas à cette action, gardant la figure basse et les yeux rivés sur son matelas poussiéreux. Il secoua juste la tête en guise de réponse, préférant continuer de conter son histoire afin de partager sa détresse et de prouver à cet être solitaire, qu'il n'était pas l'unique personne à avoir souhaité tout arrêter.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre de ces événements. J'ai été cloué au lit pendant presque deux mois, sans désir de sang, refusant de continuer cette vie misérable, incapable d'accepter qui j'étais. Mes parents ne purent rien pour moi, excepté me garder en vie car j'étais leur unique enfant et que la natalité de notre race a été réduite pour assurer notre survie et celle des Humains. C'est là que j'ai fait la rencontre de James. Je reprenais peu à peu goût à mon existence, grâce à l'aide de quelques amis et mes parents, et il est arrivé. Il s'était présenté à la place de son frère, afin de devenir mon protecteur et s'assurer que je ne me fasse pas à nouveau attraper par des Chasseurs. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, il était à peine plus jeune que toi.

-Alors … ce n'était rien pour toi ? L'interrogea-t-il prudemment, son cœur remplie de jalousie à l'idée que cet homme ait pu toucher ou faire du mal à son bien aimé.

-J'aimais James comme un père, je l'appréciais comme un ami. Mais au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, ses sentiments ont évolué pour moi alors qu'ils étaient restés les mêmes de mon côté. Il a plusieurs fois tenté de me faire des avances, mais je les ai toutes déclinées avec politesse. Tous les voyages que je t'ai raconté sont vrais. Nous traversions des pays entiers pour échapper à la vue de ces pisteurs et c'est pour cette raison, que nous avons élu domicile dans cette petite bourgade. Voilà … tu sais à peu près tout de moi.

Newt put enfin reprendre une respiration calme et sereine, se réjouissant intérieurement d'avoir été capable de partager ses problèmes avec son cadet, espérant seulement qu'il ne prendrait pas peur en sachant tout cela. Après tout, même l'amour ne pouvait vaincre les origines de sa famille et il ne lui en voudrait pas s'il finissait par l'abandonner à son sort. Sans protecteur, il ne tiendrait certainement pas très longtemps.

De son côté, Thomas était déterminé à offrir à cette créature, la vie qu'il méritait. Tout le monde a le droit à une place dans ce monde et les premiers à avoir essayé de décimer la race humaine, ce n'était pas eux, mais les Hommes eux-mêmes. Le brun était convaincu qu'au fond, il pourrait changer la façon de vivre du garçon et que peut-être, un jour, il ne serait plus obligé à tuer pour pouvoir survivre.

Il commençait à se faire tard, mais le lycéen ne désirait pas abandonner son âme sœur dans cet appartement sans fenêtre, sans vue sur le monde extérieur, avec toute cette poussière et ce vide. Alors, ses mains agrippèrent rapidement son portable et il envoya un rapide message à sa génitrice pour lui dire qu'il dormirait dans l'appartement juste à côté avec son ami. Lui annoncer qu'il venait de se mettre en couple, n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée pour le moment. Surtout que le blond souhaitait certainement garder une part d'anonymat dans cette histoire.

-T-tu ne rentres pas chez toi Tommy ?

-Non. J'aimerai rester encore un peu avec toi … Tu veux bien ?

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Après tout ce que je t'ai raconté ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Susurra-t-il avec des larmes plein les yeux. Il se sentait si faible à ce moment précis.

-Newt. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas pensé aux conséquences de mes paroles. J'ai …

Il se coupa brutalement pour pousser un long soupir et donna une légère pression à la main qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts rugueux, afin de faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il avait vraiment été grossier et stupide. Le garçon aux dents tranchantes se permit de redresser son visage de son autre main, en touchant sa joue avec tendresse, et Thomas se permit d'approfondir le toucher en s'enfonçant dans cette paume si douce.

-J'aurai dû te laisser t'expliquer plutôt que t'insulter comme je l'ai fait. Pardonne-moi.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal Tommy, tu as réagi comme n'importe quel autre être humain. Je n'ai rien à te reprocher.

-Je t'aime Newt, si tu savais à quel point … Je pensais que j'allais finir ma vie seule avec une famille de chats pour me tenir compagnie.

-Cela aurait été peut-être un peu moins encombrant, plaisanta-t-il en se penchant légèrement pour que leurs fronts se touchent.

-Je préfère passer l'éternité avec toi, répondit le brun en avançant ses lèvres pour lui voler un nouveau baiser.

L'adolescent en face de lui ne put résister à l'envie d'approfondir l'échange, trop pris dans la chaleur de l'instant et envoûté par la voix sensuelle que son compagnon venait d'utiliser. Alors il agrippa le col de son partenaire et l'entraîna avec lui sur la couche, descendant ses mains sur ses hanches lorsqu'il fut complètement au-dessus de lui. Celles de Thomas étaient réparties de chaque côté de la tête du blond, tandis que sa bouche s'acharnait allègrement sur son homologue, mordillant doucement ses morceaux de chairs et arrachant quelques plaintes à son petit ami. Newt toucha la peau douce et fine de son Tommy, remontant légèrement pour avoir un aperçu tactile de son corps. Sans qu'il ne réagisse physiquement, il sentit avec horreur les côtes apparentes du jeune homme et ne put s'empêcher de se frapper intérieurement. Cet enfant avait énormément souffert lui aussi. Ils étaient tout deux ensemble dans cette galère. Il fallait qu'ils se soutiennent autant l'un que l'autre si une situation tournait mal.

Ne souhaitant pas mettre l'autre mal à l'aise, le blond retira ses membres de sa taille et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux courts de son bien aimé, sa langue lancée en plein combat de domination.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et Thomas s'empressa de regarder la réponse de sa mère, souriant en découvrant qu'elle approuvait sa demande. Le buveur de sang comprit tout de suite ce que cela signifiait et il fit un peu de place sur son matelas, retirant les différents magasines qui se cachaient sous les draps, dépoussiérant leur lit avec force, éternuant à deux reprises en secouant l'oreiller qu'il prêterait à son voisin.

-C'est comme ça que tu te tiens au courant de ce qu'il se produit dans notre monde ? S'exclama le brun en prenant l'un des journaux.

-Oui … Comme je ne peux pas sortir en plein jour, James m'achetait des livres et des journaux pour que je reste en contact avec l'extérieur.

 _-M'achetait_? Il est …

-Mort. Il s'est renversé un bocal d'acide sur le visage pour ne pas qu'on l'identifie et qu'on ne remonte jusqu'à moi.

Une tension s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Le brun se souvenait avoir détesté cette personne pour son caractère abjecte pourtant … il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher d'avoir de la pitié pour lui à cet-instant. Il représentait tout de même une chose importante pour Newt et le voir si triste, lui brisait le cœur.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question. Viens là …

Thomas étendit ses bras devant lui et accueillit le corps appesanti par la tristesse de son âme sœur, se couchant avec lui pour passer une nuit seul à seul, coller l'un contre l'autre, ressentant la froideur agréable de celui qu'il pouvait à présent considérer comme son petit ami. Le plus âgé posa sa tête sur le torse de son cadet, entremêlant leurs doigts pour approfondir le contact, une main caressant ses cheveux avec amour alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même. Thomas déposa un doux baiser sur le cuir chevelu de son partenaire, s'enivrant de la senteur si particulière de ses boucles d'or et se mit à fixer le plafond en souriant. L'idée d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à ses côtés le réjouissait. Non. Le fait qu'il s'agisse de Newt, le rendait plus heureux encore. S'il avait rencontré une autre personne ce jour-là, cela n'aurait probablement pas été la même chose. Il n'aurait peut-être pas eu ce même sentiment de fascination, ce même bourdonnement dans le creux de son estomac, cette sensation d'instabilité en sa présence. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser, que la chance lui avait souri cette fois-là et il remerciait presque ses détracteurs pour lui avoir causé autant de mal.

Le torse du brun se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, provoquant un mouvement lent et régulier qui conduisait le jeune blondinet vers un sommeil des plus reposants, les douces caresses de l'autre garçon devenant de plus en plus éloignées alors qu'il fermait ses paupières et appréciait son doux parfum, ainsi que la chaleur que dégageait son corps, soufflant une dernière parole pleine de tendresse avant de s'enfoncer vers un sommeil plus que réparateur.

ooooo~ooooo

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de vacances et Thomas voulait en profiter un maximum pour passer du temps avec son petit ami. Alors il allait le plus clair du temps dans son appartement, pour lui éviter de se révéler au grand jour. De plus, il n'avait aucune fenêtre close et il ne voulait pas se risquer de brûler cette peau si belle au toucher. Sa mère ne l'interrogeait pas sur ses agissements puisqu'il se trouvait seulement la porte à côté. Elle restait tout de même curieuse et aurait voulu rencontrer cet étrange ami qui occupait si souvent l'esprit de son fils. Toutefois, dès qu'elle essayait d'aborder le sujet avec lui, il détournait la conversation en décrétant que cela ne la regardait pas. Au début, elle se vexa et gronda son enfant, lui rappelant qu'il lui devait un minimum de respect malgré son âge et que si elle souhaitait connaître sa vie privée, il pouvait au moins lui révéler les grandes lignes, sans entrer dans les détails. C'est le rôle d'une mère de s'inquiéter, d'avoir envie de savoir si leurs enfants boivent de l'alcool ou s'amusent avec de la drogue. À son grand soulagement, Thomas finit par lui expliquer que Newt n'était pas un garçon qui aimait la foule et les gens, et qu'il était donc son seul ami. Elle comprit de suite la situation et ne se permit pas d'autres questions inutiles, souriant simplement à son petit chérubin pour le féliciter d'être aussi concerné par l'état de son voisin.

Arianna savait qu'elle n'était pas assez présente pour lui. Elle s'en voulait énormément pour son manque d'attention envers lui et si elle avait pu, elle aurait préféré encore vivre avec son mari pour assurer un avenir radieux à son enfant. Malheureusement, les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement et le divorce avait fait bien plus de mal que de bien à la jeune femme, et elle regrettait amèrement que tout ce soit passé de la sorte. Si seulement elle avait été moins égoïste, si elle avait fait un peu plus d'efforts, si elle avait été moins curieuse, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Cependant, il lui était inutile de revenir dans le passé pour se lamenter de ce qui s'était produit. Elle devait avancer, à la fois pour elle et pour son fils. Thomas semblait bien plus joyeux qu'auparavant, un peu moins distant, légèrement plus bavard et commençait à reprendre de l'appétit. Intérieurement, elle remercia ce _Newt_ qui avait changé la vie de son fils. Elle lui était grandement reconnaissante et le garçon devait l'être également, elle l'espérait en tout cas.

La jeune femme avait réussi à se payer un jour de congé avant son départ soudain pour aller voir ses fournisseurs, et essayait de passer le plus de temps possible avec son enfant, lui demandant s'il souhaitait regarder un peu la télévision avec elle ou s'il souhaitait seulement sortir. Ils se permirent un moment de calme après le déjeuner pour regarder la télévision, mettant un DVD que le lycéen avait acheté récemment. Un film d'action car sa mère n'était plus friande des histoires d'amour depuis longtemps. Alors ce fut un _Mad Max : Fury Road_ de deux heures qui les tint en haleine pendant le début de leur après-midi. Les films étaient une passion que les deux membres de la famille partageaient. Arianna, parce que cela la divertissait quand elle avait trop de poids sur les épaules à cause du boulot et de ses responsabilités maternelles, et Thomas, parce qu'il trouvait de quoi critiquer et de quoi s'abreuver culturellement parlant. Ils se moquèrent à plusieurs reprises de certains personnages, essentiellement du héros, Max Rockatansky, car il se faisait très vite ellipser du film par le grand nombre de femmes dans l'oeuvre. Ce qui enchanta l'adulte.

Thomas s'excusa un instant pour aller entamer ses devoirs, tandis que sa mère s'occupait de la vaisselle et du rangement.

-Mon chéri ? Tu peux venir me voir une minute ? Dit-elle de la cuisine, les mains plongées dans l'évier.

-Oui m'man ? Il y a un problème ?

-Rien du tout mon chéri. Je me disais juste que … je dois partir pour ce week-end avec ma stagiaire pour trouver de nouveaux modèles pour le magasin et je pensais que peut-être, pendant mon absence, tu pourrais faire venir ton ami ? Comme ça, il aura l'occasion de venir chez nous.

Elle marqua une pause, essuyant ses doigts sur le torchon prévu à cet effet, avant de se tourner complètement vers son tendre chérubin qui arborait une mine déçue même si au fond de ses orbes caramels, crépitait une certaine joie. La femme à la mine légèrement fatiguée caressa sa joue et embrassa son front, avant de continuer.

-Je sais qu'il a des problèmes avec sa sociabilité mais vu que je ne serais pas là, ce n'est pas un problème n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolée de m'absenter encore une fois Tom … Je te promets que durant les prochaines vacances, on se fera une sortie rien que tous les deux.

Et elle ajouta un dernier baiser pour clore son monologue. Thomas retourna dans sa chambre et se replongea dans ses propres préoccupations, à savoir ses devoirs pour la rentrée, les terminant le plus vite possible pour rejoindre l'adolescent qui s'ennuyait de l'autre côté de son mur.

Quand il se fut enfin débarrassé de toutes ses corvées, nettoyage et études, il sortit pour rejoindre son copain de l'autre côté, croisant sa voisine de gauche qui lui offrit un sourire édentée. Il lui rendit sa marque de courtoisie, avant de frapper à la porte en s'assurant que plus personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. Très peu des résidents de cet immeuble était au courant que l'appartement était toujours habité, malgré la mort du principal acheteur. De toute façon, le brun n'avait pas à s'inquiéter puisque personne ne voudrait d'un endroit aussi délabré pour foyer. Sans offense envers Newt bien entendu.

Dès qu'il passa le pas de l'entrée, il fut accueilli par deux bras qui s'enlacèrent autour de son cou, une bouche se percutant contre la sienne. Sa bouche se courba en une petite grimace amusée et il accompagna l'échange avec un rire intérieur. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de son partenaire, l'éloignant de la porte pour avoir un plus d'intimité. Il caressa la joue du blond avec son pouce et il se décolla légèrement de lui, embrassant son nez qui était la seule chose qu'il pouvait atteindre sans se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. _Pourquoi était-il si grand ?_ Pensa-t-il en faisant la moue.

-Tu m'as manqué Tommy, annonça son petit ami.

-Je n'étais absent qu'un jour. Je te suis si indispensable ?

-Tu es ma bouteille d'oxygène.

-La comparaison me flatte.

Et il arracha un autre bécot à son buveur de sang avant de le mener vers son matelas. Ils s'assirent tout deux et commencèrent à discuter sans s'arrêter, ne trouvant aucun sujet digne d'être abordé et d'attirer leur attention. Ils continuèrent comme ça toute l'après midi sans qu'aucun désagrément ne vienne les perturber. Thomas était aux anges et n'aurait pas pu demander mieux pour faire passer son après-midi. Il ne lui restait que quatre jours de vacances et il souhaitait que tout soit parfait.

Un silence finit par s'installer entre eux alors qu'ils étaient adossés contre le mur, la tête du brun posée sur l'épaule de son bien aimé, apprivoisant cette incroyable sensation qui lui rongeait le bas-ventre, savourant l'odeur de miel qui s'échappait de son cou et caressant le dos de sa main comme il l'avait fait en début de semaine. Ce genre de moments vides et inutiles pour ceux de l'extérieur, étaient les plus importants pour lui. Le calme et la douceur de ces échanges étaient réellement les seules choses qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir mutuellement, sans effort et sans prendre part à la superficialité de ce monde. Ils étaient heureux de la sorte et ne demandaient guère plus.

Thomas bascula sa tête sur le côté pour apercevoir la figure endormie au-dessus de lui, la joue du blond effleurant ses cheveux et son souffle déplaçant certaines de ses propres mèches. Le regarder était une des choses que le lycéen appréciait encore plus faire après leurs moments collés l'un contre l'autre. Il sortit son calepin qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et se mit rapidement à gribouiller quelques traits imprécis, s'appliquant pour faire les courbes générales de ses yeux, ainsi que les lignes de ses cils. Il passa presque un petit quart d'heure à griffonner l'expression apaisé du blond sur son cahier avant que son épaule ne donne un léger à-coup à la tête qui reposait dessus. Newt s'étira et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était assoupi.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé Newt … soupira Thomas, déçu d'avoir perdu son modèle.

-Ce n'est rien. Il aurait fallu que tu le fasses plus tôt même. On a perdu de précieuses minutes à cause de …

Le vampire s'arrêta pour examiner la feuille qui se tenait sur les jambes de son petit ami. Il sourit en voyant la ressemblance frappante, félicitant le brun pour ses grandes capacités artistiques, et lui vola l'oeuvre pour mieux l'observer.

-Rends-le moi Newt ! S'il te plaît.

-Je ne fais que le regarder. Inutile de t'inquiéter, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'il le lui rendit, le plus jeune en profita pour faire part au garçon du départ de sa mère et de la possibilité qu'il puisse venir dormir dans son appartement durant le week-end. L'invitation l'intéressa, baisant le garçon entre les deux yeux pour le remercier de cette proposition, mais ne l'accepta pas pour autant. Plusieurs facteurs devaient être pris en compte, la lumière qui passait à travers les volets jusqu'à la présence d'autres personnes dans son petit foyer. Thomas le rassura dès les premières minutes, lui rappelant qu'il vivait seul avec sa mère et que pour le soleil, il suffisait seulement qu'il tire ses volets et ferme le rideau.

-Alors, si tu prends autant soin de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais.

-C'est super, s'écria-t-il en imitant une jeune fille japonaise avec un petit sourire mignon. On pourra se faire un ciné avant ? La dernière séance est à vingt trois heures, la nuit sera largement tombée.

-Pourquoi pas. Tu as une idée ?

-Il repasse des films déjà sortis en DVD. On peut aller voir _Underworld ?_ C'est sur les lycans et les vampires.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

-Non.

L'autre lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se redresser pour qu'ils puissent se dire au revoir. Newt devait manger et il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire en présence de son petit ami. Lui montrer à quel point il était monstrueux, se repaissant de ce liquide rougeâtre si précieux pour chaque être vivant sur cette planète, était une idée qui ne lui sied guère. Quand ils se quittèrent à l'entrée, le brun ne put s'empêcher de mordre ces lèvres rosies avec un air provocateur, sans réellement penser aux conséquences de ses actes. En effet, le besoin de sang du garçon fit pousser ses dents lorsque le doux parfum de son petit ami vint titiller ses narines. De la vanille et une fraîche senteur de sucre. Il ne s'en était peut-être pas aperçu plus tôt parce qu'il était très occupé par la présence de Thomas, mais à présent il avait besoin de se nourrir et le fait que le plus jeune essaye de jouer avec le feu, ne le mettait pas très à l'aise. Ses yeux prirent une teinte légèrement dorée, passant du brun à l'or en une fraction de secondes, alternant entre les deux couleurs comme si un combat de possession était en train de se produire dans sa tête.

-A-arrête Thomas …

L'utilisation de son prénom stoppa l'adolescent dans tous ses mouvements, le faisant reculer avant qu'il ne relève un regard brillant vers lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce revirement de situation venait d'avoir lieu ? Quand il vit la sueur qui s'écoulait le long de son front, ses lèvres pincées pour masquer les meurtrières dagues qu'il utilisait contre l'Humanité et l'expression souffrante sur son visage, il prit vite conscience ce qui se produisait et s'excusa platement, faisant un pas en arrière pour donner de l'espace à son âme sœur.

-C'est de ma faute … E-excuse-moi. J'ai encore du mal à la contrôler autour de toi … T-tu as un parfum tellement enivrant … murmura Newt en empoignant le bois de la porte, ce-dernier craquant légèrement sous sa pression.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je ferai attention à l'avenir.

Malgré son sourire, Thomas n'en restait pas moins blessé par ce coup du sort qui l'empêchait d'être pleinement avec son petit ami. Ils s'échangèrent un bref sourire, avant que le brun ne se dirige vers son appartement pour prendre son repas avec sa génitrice.

ooooo~ooooo

Le jour du départ de sa mère, l'étudiant se sentit un peu mélancolique. Ne pas revoir le visage de nouveau souriant de sa mère pendant trois jours allait être insupportable. Si Newt ne restait pas tout le week-end avec lui, il n'aurait personne avec qui discuter le soir ou même, personne avec qui regarder la télévision. Il se sentirait à nouveau seul.

Il laissa ces pensées prendre le dessus pour les premières heures de solitude qu'il passa dans son appartement, regardant distraitement une série dont il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir le titre, avant de regarder sa montre et de voir qu'il était presque dix-neuf heures. Il avait envie de se rendre chez le blondinet un peu en avance pour passer du temps tranquillement avec lui, mais il ne savait pas s'il était d'accord ou si sa soif avait toujours le dessus. De toute façon, s'il venait à le mordre, il pourrait vivre l'éternité avec lui.

Il ne pensait guère aux conséquences de ses décisions et ne fit même pas attention à la peine que cela provoquerait à sa mère, ses amis, son père et sa sœur. Quel égoïste … Ce changement en lui ne lui plaisait guère, alors qu'il avait toujours été lui-même avec son petit ami.

-Newt ? Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il après avoir toqué à la porte.

-Bien sûr Tommy, entre.

À l'entente de son surnom, son sourire revint et il entra en sautillant telle une fillette dans la pièce, recevant un doux baiser sur la joue pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Son bien aimé était en train de chercher de quoi s'habiller dans les tiroirs du seul meuble présent dans la pièce. C'était adorable à quel point il prêtait une pareille attention à ces petits détails, lui qui ne faisait jamais réellement don d'un bon goût pour la mode et qui sortait toujours pieds nus avec un vieux pull effilé. Cet effort lui alla droit au cœur.

-Tu sais que tu as encore deux heures avant qu'on s'en aille ? N'est-ce pas ?

-O-oui je sais … mais j'aimerai trouver une tenue avant. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on soit en retard.

-Tu es très bien comme tu es mon petit Newtie.

Thomas sauta sur son dos et l'embrassa dans le creux du cou, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Le corps du blond se plia en deux et un grognement passa entre ses dents serrées.

-Tu deviens lourd Tommy, parvint-il à dire sous la masse humaine.

-Q-quoi ? S'exclama-t-il en rougissant.

Le brun recula précipitamment pour être hors de portée du jeune homme, masquant son visage rougi avec sa main et bredouillant des phrases incompréhensibles à l'être qui venait de le blesser profondément. Newt se mit à rire avec une certaine exagération, ne regardant même pas dans sa direction alors qu'il trouvait son compte dans le fond de sa caisse. Il en sortit une chemise à carreau avec plusieurs teintes de bleus, accompagné d'un jean délavé et troué au niveau des genoux. Bien qu'il ne supportait pas d'avoir ses petons couverts, il allait revêtir une paire de converses noires pour que son habit soit parfait.

-Je plaisante petit humain, tu as juste l'air un peu plus en forme que d'habitude. J'en suis très heureux.

Thomas sentit la chaleur de sa peau augmenter alors que la main du buveur de sang, tracer la courbe de son bras de son toucher volatile, retirant la main masquant ce visage si émotionnelle. Il garda la tête basse et dut forcer son blond à se pencher pour lui voler un délicieux baiser.

Après quoi, ils restèrent à parler encore un peu en regardant de vieux magasines que Newt avait gardé des années cinquante, riant à la face des mannequins de l'époque pour ce manque de goût, même si ce n'était pas très bien placé de leur part, ou essayant de refaire les mots croisés que le jeune homme n'avait jamais vraiment achevé. Puis, l'heure de s'en aller arriva et ils se rendirent au cinéma sans se dire un mot de plus.

Durant la séance, Thomas entendit son petit ami protester pour le manque de crédibilité du scénario et pour cette interprétation de la vie vampirique totalement stupide. Il trouva toutefois l'histoire d'amour plutôt mignonne, surtout qu'il lâcha à son oreille que Michaël était canon. Le brun se mit à bouder mais n'eut pas le temps d'en vouloir à son bien aimé, puisque ce-dernier lui agrippa la main et la baisa avec un grand sourire, ne se méfiant même pas des gens autour de lui, se concentrant uniquement sur la senteur que dégageait le lycéen, oubliant sa soif avec plus d'aisance qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ils se fixèrent un moment, oubliant totalement le son des balles qui résonnait dans toute la pièce, faisant abstraction des différents regards braqués sur eux, à leur droite, à leur gauche ou au-dessus d'eux, ne se concentrant que sur la puissance du lien qui les liait. L'aura qui les protégeait de la traîtrise, la bêtise et l'ignorance humaine pouvait presque être touché par les gens alentours. Tous deux plongèrent dans l'océan qui composait les yeux de l'autre, qu'il soit ténébreux ou fait de miel, ils ne purent briser ce contact visuel qui les unissait. Ce fut Newt qui prit la décision de baiser les lèvres si désirables de son âme sœur, obligeant les curieux à détourner la tête pour regarder à nouveau le film.

L'échange parut durer des heures alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de quelques minutes seulement. Un bref battement de ciel, un soupir, un éclat d'étoile dans le ciel, rien en comparaison à la vie de l'astre solaire. Ils se séparèrent sans avoir eu le temps de briser leurs barrières intimes, se réservant ce moment privé lorsqu'ils seraient tout deux chez le petit Murphy, à l'abri des mauvais regards.

Le reste de la séance, Thomas le passa dans les bras de son petit ami, sa main posée sur son épaule et sa tête reposant dans le creux de son cou. Il aurait pu s'endormir mais il n'aurait pas pu profiter des dernières critiques hilarantes du jeune homme.

La séance terminée, ils rentrèrent directement à la résidence, ne s'attardant guère dans les rues pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres habitants et des policiers qui faisaient à présent des rondes dans chaque ruelle qui composait ce trou à rats. Au moment de passer la porte, Newt s'arrêta et se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du coup, le brun s'éloignant dangereusement de lui alors qu'il restait immobile, planté comme un bâton dans le sol. L'autre remarqua très vite l'absence de présence derrière lui et se retourna pour le voir, timide et gêné au pas de l'entrée, ses pieds se mouvant sur le paillasson avec hésitation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends Newt ?

-I-il faut que tu … que tu … que tu me donnes l'autorisation d'entrer. Je ne peux pas entrer dans une maison dans laquelle je ne suis pas invité.

-Oh … Excuse-moi. Tu peux entrer.

Et le blondinet traversa la barrière qui l'empêchait de pénétrer dans un lieu qui n'était pas le sien. Ce maudit mur qui le séparait de la réalité, était vraiment embêtant lorsque ses proies parvenaient à rentrer chez elle. Il était obligé de jouer les enfants perdus pour s'attaquer directement à elle. _Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça Newt !_ Il secoua sa tête pour faire partir toutes ces pensées malfamées et suivit le garçon en face de lui dans tout son appartement. Il lui présenta les différentes pièces avec une certaine gêne, sachant pertinemment que le blond ne possédait pareils bibelots et meubles qui pourtant étaient nécessaire à la décoration d'une maison. Il expliqua également que sa mère travaillait pour un magasin de rénovation d'intérieur, alors c'était ses goûts à elle. Newt complimenta sur sa façon de disposer les différents petits objets sur les meubles, les photos ou les tableaux qu'ils possédaient encore, certains ayant été vendu le temps que Arianna puisse trouver un travail stable dans cette ville. Ils avaient énormément d'importance pour elle puisque c'était son père qui les avait peint, mais il y avait des choses dont il fallait se séparer un jour.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Thomas, l'adolescent se mit à rougir de plus belle, espérant que rien de trop tordu ne se passerait entre eux. Il n'avait pas encore dix-huit ans et ne voulait pas perdre sa virginité maintenant. Et puis, d'un coup, il réalisa son erreur et comprit à quel point il était idiot. Le vampire se changeait déjà pour pouvoir aller se coucher, vérifiant tout de même que les fenêtres ne laissaient passer aucun rayon de soleil, et s'installa en boxer dans ce lit qu'il avait déjà partager avec son bien aimé.

 _Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il m'avait demandé de ne pas regarder cette fois-là ?_ Se demanda Thomas en jetant un coup d'œil à l'entre jambes de son partenaire, sans réellement avoir d'arrières pensées. Il prit soin de se changer sans que son petit ami ne voit les marques encore présentes sur ses poignets, et ses côtes apparentes sous sa peau malgré sa reprise de poids, revêtant son large t-shirt rouge où était représenté un Krokmou dessus et un boxer noir. Quand il fut prêt, il se jeta sous les draps pour chasser la froideur de la fin de l'hiver et se blottit contre ce corps qui dégageait une température pourtant plus basse.

-Je t'aime Newt, j'espère que tu le sais.

-Plus que tout au monde Tommy. Et je suis entièrement à toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, leurs langues se cherchant dans un ballet des plus torrides, leurs mains parcourant leur corps respectif, touchant muscles, peau douce, cheveux et tissus. Ils ne purent s'arrêter que lorsque la fatigue prit le dessus, le brun se calant dans l'étreinte rassurante et réconfortante de Newt, sa tête collée contre son torse bien fait et ses jambes emmêlées avec les siennes. Tous les bons souvenirs de leur première rencontre revinrent, balayant toutes les mauvaises choses qui leur étaient arrivées, cette succession d'images les conduisant tout deux dans un sommeil où tout n'est que lumière et joie.

Si seulement Thomas avait pu arrêter le temps ce jour-là, il l'aurait fait volontiers. S'il avait pu fuir ce pays, il l'aurait fait également. Cependant, le destin est cruel et imprévisible. Jamais rien n'est prévu à l'avance.


	10. Souffrir de ses erreurs

**Titre** **:** L'enfant de la nuit

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Note** **:** Salut tout le monde ! Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté sur cette fanfiction. J'en suis navrée mais il m'était impossible de vous prévenir, car ce site ne me permet pas réellement de faire des annonces comme sur Wattpad par exemple. En tout cas, j'espère que vous êtes toujours partant pour cette aventure car celle-ci est sur le point de s'achever !

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et à la franchise du _Labyrinthe_.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9** **:** Souffrir de ses erreurs

Même s'il n'était pas une personne très entreprenante, Gally restait quelqu'un de très déterminé et de passionné dans tout ce qu'il faisait, cherchant toujours à améliorer ses pièges anti-professeur ou anti-surveillant, ou approfondir ses connaissances dans une certaine matière. Pourtant, la seule chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire évoluer, c'était sa relation avec Teresa. Elle était restée complètement à sens unique, dénuée d'intérêt, sans espoir de voir le jour, et cela lui brisait toujours le cœur de la voir avec d'autres garçons.

La jeune fille semblait toujours s'amuser énormément avec eux, souriant, discutant sans retenue, plaisantant sur des sujets banales et se battant gentiment pour prouver sa supériorité, comme le feraient de vrais amis dans la vie de tous les jours. Toutefois, quand elle se trouvait près de lui, elle devenait silencieuse, un peu plus … distante. À croire que la seule présence du garçon la mettait mal à l'aise. Qu'elle ne parvenait pas à l'encadrer ou à décoder les expressions qu'il arborait. Et c'était dur à encaisser pour Gally, lui qui n'avait jamais voulu de mal à personne et qui avait toujours été considéré comme la brute épaisse de la classe. De toute façon, il commençait à avoir l'habitude d'être craint.

Avec sa carrure et son visage grave, il effrayait toujours les plus jeunes et n'était pas spécialement apprécié des enfants ou des bébés. Lorsqu'il était encore au primaire, dès qu'il poussait un enfant pour diverses bonnes raisons et qu'il ne maîtrisait pas sa force, ce-dernier s'écorchait légèrement et les maîtresses ne cherchaient pas à comprendre s'il avait eu tort ou raison, et lui collaient un avertissement. Et bien entendu, ses parents se faisaient une joie de le recadrer dès qu'il revenait de l'école, puisqu'ils en étaient toujours informer par le Directeur. Ainsi, le pauvre garçon ne s'était jamais senti à sa place au milieu des conversations entre adolescents et il ne devait surtout pas prendre part à une baston, auquel cas il serait le premier visé dans cette affaire. Il n'avait par conséquent jamais eu une réelle amitié jusqu'à l'arrivée de Minho et Thomas dans sa vie. Pour un enfant, ce n'est jamais facile d'apprendre à s'amuser seul et ce qui a forgé le caractère froid et brute du jeune homme. Rien ne devait l'atteindre et surtout pas la crainte de la solitude. Toutefois, il se demandait très souvent à quoi ressemblerait sa vie s'il n'avait pas eu ces deux petits zigotos avec lui. Peut-être qu'elle aurait été plus noire, moins colorée et rythmée.

Il était reconnaissant que le destin les ait placé sur sa route.

Ce soir-là, Minho embarqua Teresa et Gally avec lui afin de rentrer en petit comité. Il trouvait cela plus amusant et plus convivial, même s'il n'était pas dérangé par l'absence de compagnie lors de ses trajets jusqu'à la maison. L'asiatique fut placé inconsciemment entre les deux aimants négatifs qui ne cessaient de se repousser. Le blond regardait à sa droite tandis que la brune, fixait ses pieds avec un intérêt des plus certains. Au centre de cette tension presque palpable, le coureur commençait à perdre son sourire. Lui qui était un Don Juan, avait l'habitude de draguer des filles et de faire des avances sans gêne. Il avait acquis certaines techniques au fil des années, dressant une liste de conquêtes qui n'en finissait plus. Il n'avait jamais eu honte de son libertinage puisque toutes les séparations avaient été consentante. Soit le problème venait de lui avec son sarcasme et son attachant bien trop important à son sport, soit il s'agissait du sexe opposé qui ne cessait de lui faire des reproches et de le reprendre sur tout ce qu'il faisait. Du coup, personne ne lui plaisait vraiment et la vie qu'il menait lui correspondait très bien.  
Cependant, il savait que ce n'était le cas pour aucun de ses amis. Teresa n'avait eu qu'une relation qui s'était mal terminée, Thomas venait à peine d'entamer la sienne avec Newt et Gally … avait toujours été célibataire. Et c'était pour cette raison, que Minho devait jouer les entremetteurs pour leur permettre de se rapprocher. Mais à cette allure, ce n'était pas vraiment gagner.

Alors qu'ils longeaient une grande rue qui menait vers la maison de Gally, qui se trouvait en ville contrairement à celle des deux autres, l'asiatique décida que c'était le moment rêver pour s'éclipser.

-J'ai une petite course à faire, ça ne vous dérange pas de continuer sans moi. On se revoit demain, à plus !

Et sans laisser le temps à ses compagnons de le retenir ou d'exprimer leur désaccord, le jeune homme à la carrure sportive remonta tout le chemin qu'ils venaient de faire afin de prendre une autre route pour rentrer chez lui. Au fond de lui, il espérait que son petit stratagème leur donnerait l'occasion de se décoincer un peu.

De leurs côtés, les deux abandonnés se jetèrent un regard plein d'incompréhension avant de rediriger leur attention vers des points différents. L'air devenait lourd autour d'eux. La tension devenait pesante et Teresa s'éloignait le plus possible de son ami, lui brisant une fois de plus le cœur. Depuis cette sortie avec Thomas, elle ne tenait jamais longtemps la conversation avec lui et prétextait toujours un empêchement quand il cherchait à l'accompagner en cours. Et encore une fois, elle tentait de le repousser alors qu'il n'avait encore fait aucune démarche pour se déclarer. Le haïssait-elle tant que ça ? Qui avait-il chez lui d'aussi repoussant ? D'aussi effrayant ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que la rage qui bouillonnait en lui, finit par exploser quand il arriva près de chez lui et que la jeune fille continua sa route sans s'arrêter.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores comme ça Tess ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me hais autant ? Donne-moi une bonne raison et je te laisserais tranquille.

Son ton était cassant et il peinait à maîtriser la tristesse qui le submergeait. Le blond n'était pas un de ces émotifs que l'on voit dans les films de romances, il connaissait le contrôle sur lui-même et en avait besoin dès qu'on lui faisait du mal. Par contre, lorsque le sujet s'avérait être la fille qu'il aimait le plus, cela devenait un peu plus tendu. Cette dernière ne répondit pas à ses différentes questions. Elle s'arrêta seulement dans sa longue marche jusque chez son beau-père. Toujours dos à lui, on aurait pu penser qu'elle luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas se retourner, pour rester statique et rigide sur son point d'ancrage. Comme si le simple fait de le voir, lui donnerait une raison de s'en aller plus vite. Gally n'était pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire. Il désirait comprendre, il ne lui restait que ça comme option pour essayer de l'oublier, pour ne plus souffrir de cet amour à sens unique qui ne cessait de s'amplifier jour après jour.

-Teresa ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'évites ? Pourquoi tu peux parler si simplement avec Minho et Thomas, alors qu'avec moi, tu essayes toujours d'esquiver la conversation. Réponds-moi !

-Je ne peux pas … murmura-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

-Mais pourquoi putain ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé pour que tu ne sois plus comme avant ?

-Je ne sais pas … Je n'en ai aucune idée …

Les réponses étaient vagues et répétitives. La brune était en train de jouer avec ses nerfs, sa patience et son calme. S'il continuait dans cette voie, il finirait par réellement devenir violent. Alors, pour éviter ça, il ne lança qu'une dernière remarque.

-Si tu ne veux plus me voir, qu'il en soit ainsi. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si tu avais été une amie pour moi …

C'est à ce moment précis, que la jeune fille se retourna mais il était déjà trop tard. Gally s'était retranché dans son jardin, fermant le portail métallique avec brutalité, claquant la porte de l'entrée sans faire attention si ses parents étaient déjà rentrés ou non. La gorge de la demoiselle se noua en comprenant que ses indécisions venaient de lui coûter un ami … et elle regrettait déjà ses actions.

De : Tess

 _'S'il te plaît Gally … réponds-moi.'_

De : Tess

 _'Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure … Je … je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris'_

De : Tess

 _'Je suis inquiète Gal' … Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça.'_

De : Minho

 _'Hey mec. Tess m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?'_

Malgré tous les messages qu'il recevait, le concerné n'avait aucune envie de répondre à leurs expéditeurs. Ses parents venaient de lui faire des remontrances à propos de ses dernières notes catastrophiques ainsi que de son laissé allé récent au niveau du comportement. Il n'avait envie de parler à personne, ne voulait voir personne et ne supporterait pas d'apercevoir la moindre trace d'inquiétude sur le visage de ses amis. Thomas devait revenir ce week-end et il n'était pas question qu'il vienne perturber cet instant de paix dont il avait besoin ici. Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et resta dans cette position pendant presque toute la soirée, refusant de prendre son dîner et renvoyant sa mère dans le salon en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leur compassion. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à faire de leur fils ? C'était juste la petite brute de son bahut qui se devait de rester le plus calme possible pour ne pas étriper ses camarades, dont les parents n'étaient pas réellement fiers, et qui ne parvenait pas à se faire aimer de la fille qu'il avait toujours désiré. À quoi bon se torturer ainsi ? Il préférait encore se terrer dans un souterrain et se faire oublier de tous pour le moment. Le blond s'endormit encore complètement habillé, de fines gouttelettes perlant sur sa peau couverte de taches de rousseur, ses pensées vides et ses rêves informes, voilés et indistincts.

Plus de quatre jours passèrent avant que Gally ne se décide enfin à réapparaître au lycée. Si en apparence, rien n'avait changé, le jeune homme à l'aura imposante n'était plus le même garçon blagueur et rieur qu'il avait été auparavant. Thomas n'avait pas eu la chance de prendre de ses nouvelles afin de lui annoncer sa mise en couple avec Newt. Il lui avait été également impossible d'entrer en contact physiquement avec lui, puisque ce-dernier fermait la porte à clé derrière ses parents lorsqu'ils partaient travailler, prétextant qu'il n'était pas là et qu'il ne servait à rien de venir le déranger. Teresa avait retenté de lui envoyer des SMS pour essayer de s'excuser mais ses paroles tombaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd et elle abandonna très vite ses vaines tentatives. Minho quant à lui, savait que son camarade avait besoin d'être un peu seul pour le moment. C'était une période difficile de sa vie, en particulier à cause du manque d'attention de ses géniteurs et du jugement faussé des élèves autour de lui, et il le connaissait assez pour savoir que la solitude était son seul remède contre les différentes pensées qui l'assiégeaient. Gally avait toujours fait face à ses problèmes seul. Et même si on lui proposait de l'aide, il la déclinerait poliment en prétextant que les autres ne seraient pas capable de résoudre son problème.

De ce fait, encore ce jour-là, le lycéen à l'expression sévère s'infiltrait discrètement dans la cour de son établissement, des yeux curieux et pleins d'interrogation tournés vers lui. Il n'avait aucune réponse à leur donner et il ne leur en devait aucune. Il continua son chemin vers sa première heure de cours, réajustant sa prise sur la lanière de son sac à dos pour ne pas qu'il chute de son épaule, croisant parfois des élèves avec qui il avait l'habitude de se bagarrer lorsqu'ils lui cherchaient un peu trop les poux dans les cheveux. Cependant, cette fois-ci, ils ne furent pas enclin à engager le duel, le bousculant simplement par l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un looser à se renfermer de la sorte sur ses sentiments qu'il n'arrivait simplement pas à extérioriser. Enfin, ce n'était pas réellement cela qu'ils lui dirent, mais c'était ce que le blond pensait. Il s'installa dans sa chaise près de la fenêtre, à l'arrière de la salle, et jeta de brefs coups d'œil dans la cour pour admirer ce qu'il s'y passait. Bizarrement, au bout de quelques minutes à scanner les environs, il vit Teresa et Minho qui discutaient près de l'unique arbre du bahut. Ce qu'ils se disaient ne pouvait guère atteindre ses oreilles, mais ils avaient l'air très préoccupé. Peut-être parlaient-ils de lui ? Peut-être évoquaient-ils un événement qui s'était produit avec Thomas durant le week-end ? Peut-être avait-ce un rapport avec le dénommé Newt ? En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'est que la brune semblait particulièrement attentive. Gally s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Il ne s'agissait pas de lui, la conversation ne pouvait tourner autour d'un sujet aussi futile que ses problèmes de communication avec les autres. Le cours se déroula comme à son habitude, le grand blond gardant un regard statique sur son bureau et la feuille qui lui servait à prendre des notes, presque aussi vide que ses pensées. Le professeur ne semblait pas enclin à récupérer l'attention de son élève déconcentré, continuant sa leçon comme si le pauvre garçon n'existait pas, comme s'il n'était pas présent dans la pièce. De toute façon, le concerné ne fut pas gêné qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille. Ce n'était pas un adulte ignare qui allait l'aider dans la résolution de ses soucis.  
Lors de la pause, l'adolescent rejoignit un coin à l'ombre de la cour, s'isolant de nouveau pour éviter que quelqu'un vienne l'aborder ou lui chercher des noises. À sa grande surprise, au bout de seulement quelques secondes, il vit la silhouette de celle pour qui son cœur battait se dégager de derrière un grillage, accompagnée par son groupe d'idiots. Ou peut-être était-il l'idiot pour être jaloux de ces garçons assez courageux pour rester près d'elle sans se sentir impressionné ? Malgré les rires qui faisaient écho dans ses oreilles, il ne distingua aucunement celui de Teresa et en la regardant, il comprit qu'elle avait l'air très préoccupé par quelque chose. Elle avait même l'air abattue. Pourquoi ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal ? Non. Elle était bien trop intelligente pour se faire avoir par les mots jetés en l'air d'une personne mal intentionnée. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Puis, alors qu'il se plongeait dans des questionnements sans queue ni tête, l'observée fit le contact visuel avec lui et une expression soulagée fit son chemin sur son merveilleux visage. Elle murmura quelques mots à ses amis et trottina vers lui, dans l'intention certainement de lui dire bonjour et de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Toutefois, n'ayant toujours pas changé d'avis, l'autre n'était pas enclin à lui donner des réponses.

-Bonjour Gally, est-ce que ça va ? On se fait du soucis avec Minho. Thomas aussi. Il n'a pas eu la chance de te voir et ça l'a rendu triste, déclara-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut en face de lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me voir ?

La question était brutale et sans émotion. Il l'avait posé sur un coup de tête, sa colère envers lui-même se déversant doucement dans les paroles qu'il prononçait à son encontre. Il n'avait aucune intention de lui faire du mal, il voulait juste des réponses à ses propres interrogations. Si elle le détestait, pourquoi venait-elle prendre de ses nouvelles ?

-Enfin Gal', je suis ton amie et en tant que tel, je veux savoir ce qui te chagrine tant … Je sais que j'ai merdé la dernière fois. J'aurai dû te répondre au lieu d'hésiter … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Alors ? Tu es venu me dire que tu as peur de moi ? Que tu m'as toujours détesté ? Que tu ne veux plus me voir et que je reste loin de toi ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Ses émotions commençaient à prendre le dessus sur le contrôle qu'il s'était imposé, le forçant à se redresser pour surplomber la jeune fille de quelques bons centimètres, lui donnant cette impression de petitesse à ses côtés. Les yeux de Teresa s'emplirent d'incompréhension plus que de peur, ne saisissant toujours pas la raison de cette tournure dans leur amitié. Ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendus même si Gally restait toujours assez renfermé à son égard, elle l'avait toujours trouvé amusant et délirait avec lui autant qu'avec Minho. Pourquoi tout cela avait changé en si peu de temps ? Avait-il évolué depuis ? Dans leur façon de pensée. Ou dans leur manière de se percevoir. Rien n'avait changé pour elle, le garçon restait le même qu'il était autrefois dans son cœur.

Comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas répondre une fois de plus, le blond décida de se retirer dans le centre de la cour, ses poings fermés avec ardeur pour éviter de frapper le premier élève qui lui passait sous la main. Son meilleur ami asiatique n'était pas loin de lui, quelques mètres seulement, et il avait l'air très attentif au prochain mouvement qu'il ferait. Il était un peu son catalyseur, la personne qui refrénait ses accès de rage et qui le calmait dès que les choses s'envenimaient. Cependant, Gally n'était pas sûr qu'il lui soit de la moindre utilité pour l'instant.

-Attends-moi Gal' ! Pourquoi est-ce tu réagis comme ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je te déteste ? S'exclama Teresa en le rattrapant.

-Parce qu'à chaque fois que je discute avec toi, tu as l'air effrayé ! Tu fuis mon regard. Tu n'es jamais à l'aise avec moi, alors qu'avec les autres garçons on dirait que tu les as toujours connu. Tu devrais être comme ça avec moi, et non avec eux !

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Si je suis comme ça c'est que … que …

-Que tu as peur de moi.

Sur ces-derniers mots, l'adolescent chercha à s'éloigner à nouveau pour rejoindre ses classes. N'étant pas réellement de cet avis et plutôt têtue dans son genre, la jeune fille agrippa son avant-bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Mauvaise idée. Dans un sursaut de colère, le blond se tourna avec un regard noir et la bouscula pour qu'elle lâche son membre. Le choc contre sa poitrine la fit chuter au sol dans un couinement de douleur à peine perceptible. En une seconde, tous furent autour d'eux, des expressions choquées et des yeux emplis de dégoût envers la cause de tout ce brouhaha. Minho s'approcha du garçon et posa une main sur son épaule pour lui demander de se calmer, mais n'obtint qu'un grognement en réponse. Il avait l'impression d'être un dompteur en face d'un animal tellement traumatisé et effrayé par sa propre force, qu'il en devient incontrôlable. Alors, au lieu de se préoccuper de lui, l'asiatique releva sa meilleure amie. Ses mains étaient légèrement écorchées et elle avait un peu mal au rein mais à part ça, elle n'avait rien de grave. Quand la brute se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, une lueur terrorisée passa brièvement dans ses orbes claires avant qu'il ne baisse la tête en signe de résignation. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rester ici une seconde de plus. Tous ces regards accusateurs posés sur lui, tous ces murmures inquiets destinés à sa victime, et les battements rapides de son cœur alors qu'il réalisait qu'il venait de ruiner sa dernière chance pour dévoiler ses sentiments à la demoiselle. Et la seule chose qu'il put faire, fut de prendre la fuite. Il prit son sac, bouscula plusieurs personnes sur son passage et ne laissa guère le temps à Teresa de s'interposer. Tout ce qu'elle put faire, ce fut le regarder s'éloigner derrière les grilles du lycée, son cœur se serrant à l'idée qu'elle allait perdre sa seule chance d'avoir une vie heureuse.

Lorsqu'il fut chez lui, Gally ne put retenir sa haine plus longtemps et frappa le mur de sa chambre jusqu'à qu'il n'y crée une fissure irréparable, ses phalanges saignant doucement sous les impacts. Il se mordit la lèvre en se maudissant d'avoir si peu de self-control et finit par se calmer en s'asseyant sur son lit. Il posa sa tête entre ses mains, continuant de profaner des insultes à son égard, faisant face à une réalité qui l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose. À présent, comment allait-il se montrer devant Teresa ? Ou même Minho ? Ou expliquer la situation à Thomas ? Allait-il perdre ses uniques amis ? Ce n'était réellement pas une option qu'il voulait envisager. Toutefois, à sa grande surprise, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et se permit d'entrer sans plus attendre, l'habitant de cette maison ayant oublié de fermer à clé en rentrant. En seulement quelques secondes, les silhouettes de ses deux camarades de classe se postèrent devant lui, l'asiatique croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine dans l'espoir de se donner un côté plus sérieux qu'à son habitude. Ce n'était pas réellement dans sa nature de démontrer un quelconque sérieux, mais il avait besoin de se séparer de son caractère blagueur pour le bien de son compagnon. Teresa semblait à peine à l'aise avec la situation qui se présentait à elle, l'atmosphère de plomb n'aidant en rien le petit groupe qui n'arrivait pas à entamer la conversation. Heureusement, le brun parvint à sortir de sa propre transe en donnant un coup de coude à la jeune fille.

-Bon, si on est là, c'est pour toi Gal'. Ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée, ne s'est jamais produit auparavant et on commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide …

-À d'autres mon grand. Alors, puisque tu ne veux pas me parler à moi, tu vas t'expliquer avec Teresa pendant que je vais nous chercher de quoi grignoter.

Les yeux des deux concernés s'écarquillèrent alors qu'ils relevaient tous la tête vers le garçon en train de s'échapper, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il était au courant des sentiments de Gally et il allait mettre à profit cette situation pour le forcer à se dévoiler au grand jour. De ce fait, la jeune fille et son camarade restèrent silencieux pendant deux petites minutes, aucun d'eux n'émettant le moindre bruit. Seules leurs respirations troublaient le silence de la pièce, petite et meublée avec le strict nécessaire, une odeur d'amande flottant dans l'air, certainement à cause du shampoing que le garçon utilisait dans la pièce d'à côté, qui était sa salle de bain. Teresa connaissait les lieux. Elle était venue quelques fois pour jouer durant les jours de pluie, ou lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas envie de sortir. Alors, sans se faire prier, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami, croisant ses doigts sur ses genoux et regardant ses pieds avec intérêt. Son voisin ne pipa mot également, fuyant tout contact physique ou visuel, souhaitant que rien n'aggrave les dégâts qu'il avait déjà causé. Puis, la brune soupira ouvrant doucement la bouche pour s'expliquer.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal pour te rendre aussi irritable. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu es énervé. Et je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi tu penses toutes ces choses de moi. Tout ce dont j'ai conscience, c'est que tu me caches quelque chose … Alors dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur, et peut-être que je pourrai y remédier.

-Même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais rien faire.

-Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu me crois incapable d'agir en adulte !

Son ton était devenu autoritaire, froid et sec. Une intonation qu'elle n'utilisait que très rarement, seulement en cas de force majeur afin de se faire entendre ou de récupérer l'attention de quelqu'un en train de l'ignorer. Dans un sens, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était épris de tels sentiments pour elle. Gally ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour lui-même, regardant du côté de la demoiselle sans réellement lever la tête. Sa colère disparaissait doucement, épuisé de toujours devoir fuir ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il lâcha une grosse expiration qui attira l'attention de Teresa et elle attendit sa réaction avec impatience.

-Tu veux réellement savoir ce qui me tracasse ? Tu veux comprendre pourquoi je ne peux plus m'approcher de vous sans perdre les pédales ? Ou plutôt de toi ?

-Oui ! Si c'est moi le problème, alors je trouverai un moyen d'y remédier, murmura-t-elle avec un petit nœud dans la gorge, craignant que leur amitié ne s'achève à cause d'une pauvre erreur.

-Ce n'est pas toi le soucis. C'est moi. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, je … j'ai …

Il marqua une pause. Il n'y avait plus un instant à perdre, s'il devait se confesser, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Ainsi, dans une grande inspiration, il laissa un flux d'émotions s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres à peine décollées. Sa voix rythmait à présent le silence de la salle, les coups contre sa poitrine se répétant à l'infini, l'alarmant d'une probable fuite de son organe vital à travers son torse.

-J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi Teresa. Cela fait quelques mois que je m'en suis réellement rendu compte. Tout chez toi me semble parfait. Tes yeux me rappellent un ciel sans nuage et me réconforte les jours de pluie où tu viens me rendre visite. Tes cheveux sont doux au toucher et je suis content quand je vois que tu les as tressés ou attachés en queue de cheval. Ton côté garçon manqué m'a toujours impressionné et je n'ai eu de cesse de me dire que si je devais me mettre en couple avec une fille, ce serait quelqu'un comme toi. Et puis, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas _une personne comme toi_ que je désirais, c'était _toi._

À la fin de son discours, il finit par se redresser totalement afin de voir la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air choqué, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche pincée comme si elle se retenait de pleurer. Et c'était le cas, son regard bleuté se mit à briller d'une beauté sans pareille, des étoiles s'éparpillant sur sa pupille alors qu'elle serrait les poings sur ses genoux. Gally ne savait pas comment prendre cette réaction. Était-elle heureuse ? Choquée ? Dégoûtée ? Surprise ? Quelles étaient ces émotions qui se dégageaient de cette expression ? Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, tout en réfléchissant aux différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Soit il acceptait de se prendre un râteau en pleine face, soit il se mettait à rire pour faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Dans les deux cas, il ne se sentait pas à même de subir de telles déceptions. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour choisir l'une de ces deux portes de sortie, avant de sentir une violente douleur à sa joue. Teresa venait juste de le gifler ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Il allait certainement garder la marque de ses doigts pendant le reste de la journée, une brûlure intense se répandant sous sa peau alors qu'il se massait doucement le visage. Il la regarda avec incrédulité alors que deux larmes s'extirpaient de ses orbes si précieuses. Elle fut elle-même surprise de son geste et décolla ses lèvres avec incertitude, essuyant rapidement les gouttelettes salées comme si elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-Qu'est-ce que … Pourquoi est-ce que tu … ?

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa question, les lèvres de sa camarade de classe se retrouvèrent contre les siennes, lui procurant une sensation qu'il avait inconsciemment espérée pendant longtemps, sans jamais savoir à quoi s'attendre. La surprise l'avait tellement pris de court, qu'il mit du temps à réagir au baiser, sa main hésitante se posant sur la joue humide de sa compagne qui émit un faible sanglot et de son pouce, il retira les dernières marques de sa tristesse pour ne lui laisser que les bons souvenirs de ce moment. Ils n'allèrent pas très loin dans cet échange, seulement leurs lèvres qui se mouvaient à un rythme merveilleux, synchrones et totalement en harmonie. Puis, quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparèrent et baissèrent les yeux pour voir qu'ils avaient enlacé leurs doigts sans faire attention. Au grand dam de Gally, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une de ces comédies romantiques que sa mère avait l'habitude de regarder les soirs où elle était triste, des horreurs dégoulinantes de bons sentiments et de clichés bien trop gros pour ne pas être aperçus. Pourtant, il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable d'être au milieu d'un des plus grands clichés de l'histoire du cinéma.

-Si j'étais si distante avec toi … c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu ne partages pas les mêmes sentiments que moi. Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait endurer ça pendant toute cette semaine et peut-être même plus … souffla Teresa en tentant vainement de se calmer.

-On peut dire qu'on a pas été très perspicace sur ce coup-là, pas vrai ?

Elle sourit avec entrain, resserrant la prise qu'elle avait sur sa main comme si elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser à nouveau, afin de clore cette histoire et d'entamer cette relation que chacun avait attendu patiemment de son côté, Minho fit un bruit de dégoût au pas de la porte, un sourire mesquin plaqué sur son visage joueur. Lui qui attendait ça depuis si longtemps, il avait seulement servi d'entremetteur pour ces deux petits aimants beaucoup trop éloignés l'un de l'autre. L'asiatique secoua la tête pour montrer qu'il avait failli perdre courage avant de balancer deux paquets de gâteaux à la figure du nouveau couple, posant le plateau avec les verres sur le bureau qui était juste en face, avant de prendre son téléphone pour envoyer rapidement un texto à Thomas, qu'il tenait au courant de la situation depuis le début.

De : Minho

 _'Ta sœur et Gally sont enfin ensembles ! Hallelujah !'_

En regardant son écran, le brun sentit ses joues se tirer pour laisser apparaître un large sourire de contentement. Moins au point sur ce genre de chose, Thomas avait eu plus de mal à se rendre compte des sentiments qu'éprouvaient son meilleur ami envers sa demi-sœur. Mais maintenant, il pouvait être satisfait et heureux pour eux. Il verrouilla son portable et se leva pour rejoindre Newt, en attendant que sa mère ne revienne. Contrairement au récent couple formé, celui du vampire et de son partenaire l'humain avait du mal à tenir sur les bons rails. En effet, cela fait quelques jours que le blond n'a pas été capable d'aller s'alimenter, en particulier par respect pour son petit ami et ensuite, parce qu'il ne devait pas entrer trop en action. Des Chasseurs avaient investi la ville en sachant pertinemment qu'un buveur de sang s'y cacher, les disparitions et meurtres étant beaucoup trop nombreux pour une ville pareille. Ainsi, le plus jeune se rendait régulièrement chez lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles et le retenir de faire un acte qui pourrait mettre sa vie en péril.

En tout cas, jusqu'à ce soir-là.

Newt se trouvait assis sur son matelas, comme à son habitude, recroquevillé sur lui-même et grognant des phrases dans différentes langues connues. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur encore une fois et Thomas hésita à rester. Il avait peur oui seulement, ce n'était pas son partenaire qui l'effrayait, mais les pulsions qui lui dictaient sa vie. Et elles furent bien plus fortes que d'ordinaire ce jour-là.

-Bonsoir mon cœur, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda prudemment le brun en s'agenouillant devant lui.

-Ce n'est pas le moment Thomas !

Lorsqu'il l'appelait par son prénom, le concerné comprenait que ce n'était pas le moment de l'embêter ou de le raisonner. Il voulait le protéger sans réellement savoir comment, alors il faisait tout ce que les humains étaient capables à l'aide de leurs capacités de mortels. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son bien aimé et caressa sa peau par-dessus son vêtement fin, apaisant ses troubles pendant une demi-seconde.

-Recule ! Recule-toi immédiatement !

-Non Newt … Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Les Chasseurs sont toujours en ville, tu risques de te faire attaquer.

-J'ai besoin de boire. Pousse-toi ! Si je ne le fais pas, c'est toi que je mordrai !

À cette phrase, l'étudiant s'éloigna d'un bon mètre et le vampire se redressa pour prendre le chemin vers la porte. Malgré les nombreux avertissements qu'il lui avait donné, il ne pouvait empêcher sa soif de prendre le dessus et s'il voulait tenir son partenaire à l'écart du danger qu'il représentait, il était nécessaire qu'il s'attaquer à d'autres innocents. Cruel choix mais toujours meilleur que tuer celui pour qui son cœur battait encore.

Une fois dehors, il parcourut les différentes rues en évitant de se faire remarquer, prenant le chemin des terrasses, grimpant sur les murs pour apercevoir ses cibles plus facilement, écartant les victimes trop vulnérables ou trop jeunes pour croiser la proie potentielle. S'il y avait un Chasseur dans le coin, ce-dernier aurait déjà remarqué la présence de Newt. Ils étaient malins. Alors le garçon devait prouver qu'il l'était encore plus. Et il parvint à se faufiler tel un félin dans les arbres et sur les façades, avant d'apercevoir celle qui allait lui servir de ressource de vie. Avec des gestes agiles et fluides, il descendit à quatre pattes vers une rambarde en pierre et laissa ses yeux s'illuminer, ses ongles s'agrandir et ses dents pousser avant de sauter dans la direction de cette jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Il la plaqua au sol avec une certaine brutalité, due à son besoin de sang, et planta ses longues canines dans le cou de la demoiselle qui poussa un hurlement strident. Sa soif l'avait tellement aveuglée, qu'il se rendit compte trop tard de celle qu'il venait de mordre. Quand il se rassasia un peu, il put sentir la fragrance qui s'échapper de ses cheveux.

Il avait cru être plus malin, mais Thomas avait raison.

Un autre cri le sortit de sa transe alors qu'il se retirait de la jeune femme, esquivant un coup de batte qui faillit le toucher à la tempe, et regarda avec terreur ce qu'il avait fait.

Il venait de s'attaquer à un Chasseur.

Il venait de boire le sang de la femme d'un Chasseur.


End file.
